


The  Space Between

by Niightmoves



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Brief Het, Collars, Depression, Dominant Jensen, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Older Jensen, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pirates, Rimming, Snark, Space Pirates, Takes place in space but not a scifi fic, Violence, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niightmoves/pseuds/Niightmoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles, former privateer in the war against the CW Republic, is now Captain of the pirate ship Impala, one of the baddest, sleekest ships in the galaxy. When a failed raid on a CW transport ship turns up nothing of value- his crew mutinies, marooning Jensen on an out-of-the-way moon with Jared Padalecki, a snark -mouthed college student who just happened to be on the cargo ship, alone.<br/>Now they're stuck with each other.<br/>Older Jensen, Younger Jared. Jensen is 29 here, Jared is 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boarded

CH 1

Jared's in the gym in the middle of a workout when he feels the first jolt. Even as inexperienced as he is, he knows when something feels wrong, and this feels very, very wrong. If he didn't know better, he'd say it felt like something was pounding on the ship from the _outside_. Pretty crazy idea, since he's sitting in a shipping lane in deep space between Helen Prime and Velos.

 

He's standing in shock, trying to puzzle it out when the second jolt hits, practically on top of the first, and this one is strong enough to knock him to his knees. He may be green, but he's no idiot, and he gets up and hauls ass out of the gym and on his way to the conn. As the sole human crew member of the Valkyrie, CW Transport Vessel 5839, it was his responsibility to take care of things. Even though that was such a gray area as to be more or less meaningless.

 

As he runs down the corridor to the conn, he's wondering; 1)  if he's going to make it into a pressure suit before the ship's split open like an over ripe tomato, and 2) why it is that even on a more or less automated milk run, he's cursed with such shitty luck.

 

The jolts had subsided and he can hear a high pitched whine of drills and that, my friend, was something he'd been briefed on. _Hijackers_. Pirates. Whatever you wanted to call them. He makes it to the flight deck and throws himself into the pilot seat, calling up the external cameras for a visual of what the fuck is trying to pull his ship open like a tin can and there it is, a ship, smaller than the Valkyrie, but more elegant, and somewhat vicious looking. It's attached itself to the airlock with grappling arms and as Jared watches the monitors, all he can think is that it looks like the smaller ship is violating the Valkyrie. He's pissed off and disgusted, and more than a little scared, to be honest.

 

As he scrambles to send out a distress call, he struggles to remember protocol regarding hijacking and fuck all if he draws a blank. Thinks it's probably something like “Stand down and don't put yourself in danger” or some such bullshit, but he knows what that means; if you want to live, keep your mouth shut and your head down. Great advice, if you weren't someone who seemed to have a tiny bit of a problem with authority like Jared Padalecki.

 

It looks like it's going to be a scramble to see if he manages to do anything to deter the pirates. The anti-personnel protocols are shit, and the idea that he can disable the other ship with a few pop guns and laser rifles mounted near the hatch is ludicrous. He manages to get one shot off before they're taken out by the massive laser canon mounted on the pirate ship's belly. Jared gives that up quickly and decides to see if he can manuever the Valkyie and literally _shake off_ the other ship.

 

He's nearly got the engines programmed for the little jiggle move, when he hears the clang of metal on metal. They're through the first hatch and working on the second. Jared knows it's a whole lot less of a barrier, and he's got just seconds before the Valkyrie's boarded. He throws in the towel on programming the engines and runs for the weapons locker.

 

Typical CW company genius at work; the weapons case is locked and located outside of the conn and in an adjacent hallway. “Fucking Christ!” he yells as he realizes that the cheap ass CW hasn't sprung for iris identification, or Jesus, even the most rudimentary of biometric security- fingerprint ID. No- they're fucking using cypher locks, for chrissakes, _fucking cypher locks_ \- and he's breathing so hard he thinks he's gonna black out as he enters his sixteen digit personal ID number.

 

He hears banging and the ring of metal on metal and a lot of yelling, and he knows he's been boarded, but Jared's not the kind of guy to give up too easy and he thinks he maybe has a chance – after all, he only needed to enter his ID twice for verification and now he's got the door to the case open.

 

As he wraps his long fingers around the barrel of the rifle, he feels the cold pressure against his temple and a deep, gravelly voice drawls, “Wouldn't do that if I was you.” and he knows it's all over but the crying. Turning his head, Jared stares into a pair of the greenest eyes he thinks he's ever seen and gets his first good look at the outlaw who's probably going to murder him.

 

*

 

Jensen reaches the guy just as he's about to make it to the rifles and takes just a moment to warn him before he shoots him. Jensen's not really a bad guy, per se, he'd tell you he's just like a lot of the lower class of citizen of the Republic, poorly raised, poorly empathetic and just plain old poor. There wasn't some noble reason he went into piracy, after all. It was simply a desire to get his- as easily as possible with the least amount of effort expended. So yeah. He was your basic pirate- lazy, selfish, and cold.

 

Except he wasn't, really. Piracy was something he more or less fell into, after the end of the civil wars when privateering was reclassfied as illegal and rebranded as piracy. The CW managed to do a lot of PR in the last few years and had the majority of citizens convinced of it's benign nature, but as one of those who was on the inside, Jensen knew better. Any opportunity he had to take a chunk out of the CW, he was down for it.

 

Jensen stands there, his pistol resting against the temple of the guy (more like a kid, really) and he growls at him to turn around, and when the kids does, it's like a punch in the gut. The kid (correction; man, not kid – no fucking way is he a kid) is big. Tall, when he stands, unfolding to his true height. Shoulders broad with well-developed muscles from his biceps to the deep cuts on his six pack and pelvis. All overlaid with the sheen of a thin layer of sweat that gleams in the flashing red of the alarms.

 

He moves the pistol away from the guy's head, but makes sure to keep it trained on him. “How many on board?”

 

“Just me. It's an automated flight.” Jared replies, self conscious about the way the pirate's looking him over.

 

Jensen nods to one of the crew members. “Go check it out in case Princess here is lying through his pretty little teeth.”

 

“Aye, Cap” says the crewman, before running off. Jensen looks the kid up and down again and a part of him wishes he was that guy- the one who could throw a civilian on a table and fuck him to his heart's content without a thought of the consequences. But ehhh, that wasn't him. Still, the way the kid looks into his eyes, a sexy mixture of fear and arousal- well, it just goes straight to his dick.

 

More crewmen pour through the hatch, each moving with the ease of men who've done this a time or two, and Jared just stands there, getting madder by the minute. He hates feeling impotent and not knowing his fate is making him shiver like a nervous cat. Jensen picks up on this immediately, of course.

 

“You cold, princess?” he nods at the floppy haired kid.

 

“Don't call me that.” barks Jared, trying not to look cold, but dammit, it is cold out here in the corridor, and he's half dressed.

 

Jensen rolls his eyes and sends one of the crew down to his quarters to grab him a shirt and when the guy comes back he flings the hoodie at him with a bitter insult- _bitch boy_. He's not sure how to take this attitude, so he does his best to look harmless and neutral, murmuring a thanks and he slips it on.

 

The pirate captain motions Jared back towards the flight deck, and deposits him in a seat before zip tying his wrists together. He doesn't take the pistol off him, but the captain relaxes a little while the two crewmen in the pilot and copilot seat go over the ship's manifest, flight plan and all that shit. Jared wonders how much longer he has after they find out there's nothing of value in the hold.

 

“What d'ya got, Chris?” Jensen says, leaning over the the smaller man.

 

“Looks like there ain't shit here, Cap. All I see is mining equipment, some medical supplies. Nothing special. Are we missing something?” the guys says.

 

“Just what I was wondering,” interrupts a short man, just walking into the deck. He's slighly balding, with dark hair and an old school brit accent that harkens back to Earth. He stands off to the side, leans on the bulkhead and stares at Jared. “This giant knucklehead tell you anything?”

 

“He's clueless, Sheppard.” Jensen answers. “Looks like a glorified passenger just along for the ride-”

 

“Hey!-” Jared breaks in, because he obviously doesn't have the sense God gave him to shut. The. Hell. Up.

 

Jensen pins him with a glare. “- _Looks like_ he's not even regular WB, just a contractor. Well? Are you?” he asks, his face grim.

 

Jared pulls his face into a frown. “Yeah. Just contracted for the one run.” he says mulishly. “I needed some quiet time to study for my exams and pick up some extra money. This seemed like an easy way to do it...”

 

Jensen tilts his head in a mockery of a bow. “Thank you. Now was that so hard, uh- whats your name?”

 

“Jared.”

 

“So was that so hard, Jared?” the guy smiles at him, and Jared's stomach does a disturbing little flip flop. “You don't know anything about any valuable cargo you're supposed to be transporting, do you? Maybe something not on the ship's manifest?”

 

The way the captain's looking at Jared is making it hard to concentrate, what with how he's getting way too close so Jared can't help but look right into those green eyes. The guy even smells good, if that can be believed. He's so pissed off at himself for not being more scared that Jared manages to roll his eyes and drop some attitude.

 

“Think if there was something valuable they'd risk shipping it on some rust bucket like this? On autopilot? That's the stupidest idea I ever fucking heard.”

 

The captain's open expression shuts down, and his upturned lips, with their pink softness, go flat in a hard line. Oh yeah. Jared always knows how to push someone's buttons and he's done it again. The Captain leans back, and assesses the kid with hard eyes.

 

“Gonna play it like that, are we, smart ass? I think you forget who holds all the cards here. Maybe you like the idea of jumping out of an airlock without a suit on, hmm? Or maybe you'd rather have a little fun with some of my crew, first. They like a pretty face now and then, and damn, kid, you are _fucking pretty_. I think we could get a decent return for you in the markets of Tobor, just to offset expenses.”

 

Jared goes white hearing this and he knows his mouth has gotten him in trouble again. Always with the smart comments. Will he ever learn? He has the sense to break eye contact and look down, at least. A little submission when you're threatened with being sold as a slave is a good idea, right?

 

Jensen sees the kid hang his head, but goddamn, he doesn't manage to hide his bitchface very well, does he? Still, the way the kid's golden skin pinks up is making him chub up in his pants a little and before he gets any more distracted he turns to Sheppard and says,”Let's go over this _rust bucket_ with a fine toothed comb. If it's here, I wanna find it.” Sheppard squints his eyes a little, nods his head in acknowledgment and leaves to take care of it.

 

“There's nothing here, I'm telling the truth,” Jared says when the captain leans back in a seat, quietly staring at him.

 

Twirling the pistol idly in his fingers, the captain looks at him grimly. “You'd better hope you're wrong kid. For your sake.”

 

*

 

Two hours later, it's apparent the crew's found nothing, and tempers are high. Jensen's had Jared brought down to the cargo hold, where the rest of the pirates are gathered. Jared's nervous as hell, now, because in all his briefings on piracy, it's usually at this point where the ship's crew is thrown out of an airlock or shot in the head. Maybe if you're lucky, they'll give you a little mercy and drop you off at a station or planetside somewhere. He can't get a bead on where this is heading because the pirates are so fucking pissed off and it looks like they're about to mutiny right then and there.

 

Jensen stands next to Jared, his pistol pointed once more at his head.

“Last time, kiddo. You gonna tell us where it is?” He doesn't feel like fooling around, but fuck- he's perversely enjoying this, he thinks.

 

Jared's shaking with nerves, but he's defiant to the end. Might as well go out with a little dignity, he thinks, and says, “You can ask me a million times, you dumb motherfucker, it won't change anything. I don't know shit about what you're looking for.”

 

Jensen feels so fucking pissed off- that this kid, this-- _arrogant little piss ant_ – has the god damn balls to fuck with him- on a day that's not going too fucking great, this is what he's gotta put up with- some _smart ass dumb fuck_ who's just _itching_ to get his ass blown off- or get his ass reamed and _then_ blown off. What a god damned day it's turned out to be. _Fuck_.

 

Shaking his head and struggling to keep his rage in check, he keeps Jared pinned in his gaze and yells out, “Somebody get a lifeboat ready. This little fucker is going on a trip...” but the effect is spoiled when he feels the hard end of a pistol nocked up under his ear.

 

“Let's make that a lifeboat for two, shall we, boys?” Sheppard says with a nasty smile as he presses the muzzle a little harder against Jensen's neck.

 

It seems Sheppard's the spokesman for the disgruntled, and he takes the role to heart.

 

“This is what, the third time we've got nothing? Ackles, I'm sorry, but this isn't working.” he says, not quite friendly and not quite antagonistic. Taking Jensen's gun, he hands his weapon to the crewman standing next to him and slips his hands into his pockets like he's out on a relaxing stroll.

 

“Sheppard, this is still my ship and I'm still the captain. Now look, maybe we got some bad intel the last couple a times-”

 

“Last couple? We do nothing but spend on fuel and run from CW cops- I don't think you can just write this off as bad intel anymore.” Sheppard crosses his arms like he's made the official pronouncement. Jensen gets in his space, his brows knitted in anger, towering over the shorter man.

 

“Just what the fuck are you saying, Sheppard? Is this a vote of no confidence?” He looks around at the dozen or so crew, half of who don't have the balls to look him in the eye. “That's what this is? The rest of you feel like that?”

 

Chris, one of the guys who's been with him the longest, shuffles his feet, but he meets Jensen's eye steadily.

 

“Shep's right, Cap. We can't afford another screw up. He's got some intel from new sources. We wanna give him a chance- see what he's got...”

 

Well fuck me sideways, Jensen thinks. You think you know somebody and this is how you get repaid.

 

“Chris, man. I took you in when you had nothing. CW Republic cops trailing you and I gave you a place to hide, a place on my crew- don't do this...” he tries to make eye contact but Chris turns away.

 

“You had your chance, Ackles. You're done, now.” yells Fuller, rubbing his balding pate.

 

When they quit using his title, Jensen realizes he's been effectively demoted from captain as the rest of his crew join in the grumbling.

 

Jensen looks at Jared and realizes he's no better off than the kid at this point.

 

“You're not taking the Impala. You don't want me as captain, fine- but you're not taking my ship-” his hands are balled into fists and he wants to fight someone, anyone, but he's not stupid, Sheppard's looking for any excuse to put him down.

 

“Not your choice, Ackles,” Sheppard says with a smirk. “ The Impala may be old, but she's fast and frankly, she looks like a pirate ship. Scarey looking bitch, too. I think we'll keep her.”

 

He motions to a couple of crew who grab Jared and Jensen and throw them into one of the tiny lifeboat pods. They're forced to sit there under guard while Sheppard leans his head into the hatch.

 

“Be thankful your former crew still has some affection for you, Ackles. If it was up to me, you'd be a wet bag of entrails in open space right now- but I was convinced to give you a more- charitable ending, right?” He indicated the controls of the pod. “You're course is set for a nice, little out of the way moon where you've got a decent chance to survive...if you keep your wits about you. Now, let's say our goodbyes and we'll let you be on your way.”

 

He steps out and the hatch is thrown closed, the locks hissing as they engage, and in a minute the dull roar of the pod's engines build and build until they're thrown out of the ship and into the dark void of space.

 

Jensen leans into the seat, still in shock. He's lost his crew, his ship...goddamm it, _his ship_...and now he's headed to fuck knows where with pretty boy over there... He sits back in the seat and stares at the soft glow of the recessed lighting.

 

He looks at the kid, who's glaring at him like he's done something wrong. “What? No... What, motherfucker? Got something to say? Come on. Say it!” he taunts. The kid just turns to look out the window, the mulish look back on his face. “That's what I thought!” he gripes, suddenly exhausted, and stretches back to catch a little shut eye.

 

 ***

 

 

 

 

 


	2. ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared are in a lifeboat pod. Getting demoted from captain of your own ship is a pretty crushing blow. It's a good thing Jared is there to help distract him ;)

Ch 2

 

Jensen opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is that he's got one motherfucker of a tension headache and his neck is killing him from sleeping sitting up with his head slumped over. It makes him irritated as all hell and it doesn't help that the kid is just sitting there, staring daggers at him.

 

“You mind?” he says and turns away.

 

“No, I don't mind at all, if you don't mind telling me what the hell I did.” as he just keeps staring at Jensen. He knows this because he's always had excellent peripheral vision and he can see that the kid's still looking at him.

 

Normally, he doesn't mind someone giving him the once over because, hey, he knows he's a good looking man and he's never had any trouble finding someone to share his bed; man, woman or at least mostly humanoid.

 

But this is a whole different thing. This kid's the dumb ass who's the cause of him losing his ship. _His god damn ship_. Now, he might not have been directly responsible, but Jensen's not totally convinced this Jared kid is on the up and up about the cargo that he was told would be on that transport. This isn't Jensen's first rodeo. He gets a tip from a reliable source about a highly valuable cargo, and he acts on it.

 

But now, fuck. He's here in a fucking lifeboat. No ship. No crew. No cargo. Just a floppy haired, overgrown man-boy that's sent from Hell, most likely, to tease and torment him in his darkest hour.

 

He can't help himself when he feels the urge to lash out at the kid.

 

“You realize we probably won't survive the landing, right?” he nods at Jared, who's eyes widen in alarm. “Neither one of us have a suit, and any loss in pressure-” he makes a slicing motion across his neck. “Just so ya know.”

 

“O-okay,” Jared stammers. He's been able to put on a brave face so far, but being told so flat out that he's probably gonna die puts the kibosh on all his bravado (which was mostly fake, anyway). “I thought these lifeboats were designed to save the crew..” he trails off.

 

Jensen snorts in amusement. “I guess it's marginally better odds than nothing, but not only do you have to survive re-entry, you have no idea if you'll end up landing in an ocean or in a volcano... it's really a crap shoot.” He folds his arms behind his head, enjoying the fear spreading across the kid's face. Christ, he looked like he was gonna throw up. “You're not gonna throw up, are you?”

 

Jared glares at him. “No. Not gonna throw up. But you're a real asshole for trying to scare me, you know.” His mouth goes into a pout and his slightly tilted eyes (damn, those eyes...) narrow dangerously.

“This fun for you? Big, bad, pirate likes to scare his captive? Make you feel like a real man?”

 

“Kid, you wouldn't know a real man if he bit you on the ass.” Jensen pursed his lips suggestively. “Maybe that's what you need... a little taste of a real man, just so you have a benchmark for the future.”

 

“I told you not to call me kid. And if I see any _real men_ around, I'll be sure to take your suggestion under advisement. All I see now is one old, broken down, tired-looking, ex-pirate captain who can't even manage to keep track of his own ship.”

 

“Oh, you little dick. At least I've got the balls to _be_ a pirate. You're sitting in a tin can with your nose in a book- and I bet the only time you don't is when you're glued to a porn vid and flogging your dong. What you need is a good fuck to get you off your goddamn high horse.”

 

“Right, and you think you're the one to give it to me.”

 

“Damn straight, I am...”

 

“As if, old man...” Jared snorts derisively.

 

“You little shit head...” Jensen blurts out and he launches himself at Jared.

 

He wraps his arms around the kid and smashes their mouths together. The kiss is wet and rough, but the kid is moaning and opening wide as Jensen's tongue invades and duels with his. He goes deep, fucking the kid's mouth with his tongue as his hands grab fistfuls of that fucking floppy hair and Jensen hears himself moan. He drags himself off the boy, licking at a split in his lower lip where their teeth crashed together.

 

“That all you got, old man?” Jared taunts, his tongue darting out to lick across his swollen lower lip.

 

Jensen grabs the kid by the hair and pulls him down to his aching dick, now hard as a fucking rock, and opens his pants with one free hand. He barely gets his cock out before the kid is going down on him, taking him deep with a low moan. Christ, he can hardly control himself, but as the kid starts sucking and moving his head up and down, Jensen curls his hands in all that hair and takes over, pushing him down over and over, arching his hips up to meet that hot, wet mouth that's doing such a goddamn number on his cock.

 

“That's right. Take that fucking cock like a good boy-” he growls out, and his eyes shutter close as he feels his orgasm hit him like a freight train. As he comes, he pushes the kid's head down to the root, feeling him swallow again and again as he shoots in hot pulses down the kid's tight throat.

 

He pulls the kid off and throws him back against the seat as he takes a moment to enjoy the post-orgasmic haze. He looks at him, laying back on the seat, his hands still zip tied... looking debauched and fucked out, lips slick and puffy- his eyes half closed. He's also got a hell of an erection.

 

Jared arches his hips at Jensen. “You gonna return the favor?”

 

Jensen looks at him and laughs nastily. “Yeah, I don't think so. You're horny, you can suck my dick all you want. Or pull that out and take care of it yourself,” he says, indicating Jared's massive hard on.

 

“I fucking hate you.” Jared says.

 

“Hate you more, princess.”

 

*

 

A few hours later, Jensen's dozing and Jared's looking out the viewport. They're still on course, and Jared thinks it must be pretty fucking far because it's been 10 hours and there's nothing he can see visually that looks anything remotely like a moon.

 

Jensen cocks open one eye, looking at Jared.

 

“You ought to get some rest, Princess.” he says. “You don't know what's on the surface- and you're gonna need to be well-rested when the time comes.” He shuts his eye again.

 

Jared sighs and squirms restlessly in his seat. After a moment he asks,”Can you cut my hands loose?”

 

“Not if I don't want you to kill me in my sleep” Jensen answers.

 

“C'mon. If I wanted to kill you I coulda done it three times already. I gotta take a piss, and I'm not going anywhere... Please?”

 

“Well, since you asked so pretty...” Jensen says, and he reaches down for the knife he has hidden in his boot, flips it open and pulls it through the binding in just a couple of seconds.

 

He leans back, as Jared bounces up and goes to the head. When he comes back, Jensen just looks- taking in Jared lounging there with that bare strip of midriff , tantalizing him. The kid is staring out into space again, lips shut tighter than a vice.

 

“So what d'ya study?” Jensen says. “Back on the ship, you said you were studying for an exam. So, what do you study?” He tried to look nonthreatening. Kinda worked. The kid scowled, but he didn't look too scared.

 

“Business.” he says without much enthusiasm.

 

“Business.” Jensen repeats. “Wow. Gee. Thanks for sharing. I feel I know so much more about you now...”

 

“Look, it's not my idea, alright? My parents... well, let's just say they're determined I go into the family business. So there you have it. I'm studying business.” He spits it with a frown on his face the whole time.

 

Jensen purses his lips in thought. “Hmmph.” He sits back for a moment, then looks back at the kid. “So what would you have studied if you didn't do what mommy and daddy said?”

 

Jared looks at the captain. He honestly seems like he's interested, but he's more likely just bored as hell- just as Jared is. Something about hurtling through unknown space to some unknown rock kind of makes you change your perspective on things, he thinks and finds himself answering honestly.

 

“Wanted to be an artist. I was always drawing and painting. Since I was a little kid. They let me take art classes, hired art tutors for me, the whole nine- but when it was time to get serious about my future, forget it- “ He shakes his head, looking pretty fucking sad. Jensen actually feels kind of sorry for him.

 

“I guess it wouldn't help to say you should be thankful you even got a shot at going to college. All I ever got was someone shooting at my ass in the army and then someone after my ass as a privateer.”

 

Jared smirks. “You mean a pirate.”

 

“No.” Jensen drawls out. “I mean a privateer. Anyone worth their salt in this republic will do what they can to take a bite out of the CW, those corporate douchbags – who's proven time and time again they're only out to screw the citizen as long as they can make money doing it.” He cocked his head. “I never took from anyone who didn't deserve it- and anyway, all those losses were covered by CW insurance, so no little guy ever took a hit from us and lost.”

 

“You're kidding, right?” Jared shakes his head incredulously.”You don't have any idea how frightening it is to be manhandled and yelled at, that way? And you don't know if you'll live or die? That's a feeling you don't just get over, _Captain_.”

 

Jensen feels a little like an asshole. He knows the kid's right, but Christ, piracy is supposed to be scary. If you can't scare your quarry into telling you where the goodies are hidden, you're gonna have to shoot somebody, or at least maroon them, and Jensen's never been very good with either of those. He mostly ends up scaring the fuck out of people then dropping them off at an out of the way space station with enough change in their pockets to make one phone call to anywhere. Some ruthless pirate, right?

 

“Anyway. Not that it matters, but you look like somebody who'd make a great artist.” Jensen mutters as Jared side eyes him, slightly mollified.”You got integrity, and a hell of a mouth on you – No, not like that!-” he grins, when Jared wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “ I'm talking about how you say what you think. It's a fucking pain in the ass, but it's honest. I can respect that.”

 

The kid looks at him and smiles a little. Jensen feels a little shiver of arousal and wonders what the kid would do if he decided to pull him into his lap for a little hands on.

 

“Y'know. You do have a hell of a mouth on you. Fucking amazing what you do to me. I'm gonna like this trip.” he shifts in his seat, leaning back and widening his knees. “Now, you get some rest, princess, and when you wake up, let's see if you can get daddy hard again. If you're a good boy, I'll let you come this time.” he winks at Jared, who's caught staring at Jensen's crotch and the prominent bulge of Jensen's dick.

Despite himself, Jared bites his lip, not even realizing how he telegraphs his need to the captain. Jensen just laughs low and dirty under his breath and closes his eyes, letting the kid look all he wants.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Jensen and Hostage Jared crash down on an out of the way moon, and Jensen has to set some things straight with his pretty little captive.

Ch 3

 

The sharp _beep beep_ of an alarm wakes Jensen instantly from his sleep, and he's turning to the controls on pure instinct before he even realizes what he's doing. On top of that, an ear-splitting klaxon goes off, and Jared is holding his hands over his ears and yelling, _“What's going on?”_ as Jensen works to reset the alarms and restore order.

 

“Settle down, Princess. It's the proximity alarms. Looks like we've reached our destination.” he replies with not a little bit of distraction. If the goddamn kid would shut up and let him work, already.

 

“Yeah, but you said... about re-entry...” and Jensen spares a quick glance at the kid, who was white-faced and holding onto the arms of his seat for dear life. He might feel a tiny bit sorry that he exaggerated the dangers of the lifeboat. Just a _teeny tiny_ bit sorry. Not much more.

 

The fucking alarms were still ringing, and Jesus Christ, made you wonder what the designers were thinking when they made it so you had to have a doctorate to figure out how to silence the goddamn things. Oh, yeah, right. It was a CW ship. He chuckles humorlessly to himself.

 

“Why are you laughing?” The kid barks out. He's wide eyed and his voice is pitched up into girly range. “Tell me why you're laughing!”

 

“Oh, fer chrissakes, Kid- give it a rest! I'm trying to keep us alive here so will you please just shut the fuck up?!” His glare makes Jared's mouth snap shut and he just stares at Jensen like he'd love to stab knives into his eyes.

 

Jensen finally gets the klaxons to silence and he manages to unlock the controls which were dead stick ever since they left the Valkyrie. He's flipping switches and pressing buttons and finally reaches out to engage the pilots handgrips. It's been a long time since he piloted manually, but they say it's like riding a bicycle.

 

“Oh fuck. You're not...” Jared says with disbelief.

 

“What?”

 

“ Just... what are you _thinking?_ Nobody flies manually anymore. I mean, _nobody_.”

 

“Really? Cause I do. Pretty damn good at it, too, Princess.”

 

“Don't call me that,” Jared says, somewhat absently. “Why don't you let the autopilot do it?”

 

Jensen's got his hands wrapped around the grips, checking the thumbwheel, settling himself comfortably in his seat. “Unless you want us to hit the ground at terminal velocity, you'll shut up and trust me on this.”

 

He's got his game face on, Jared can see, so he sits back and lets the pirate do his thing...which it seems he's pretty good at. They're entering atmosphere, and when the guy indicates for him to get strapped in, he hurries to comply. It's no picnic, the way the tiny lifeboat is buffeted by cross winds as they get lower into the atmosphere, but if he keeps his eyes on the Captain, he doesn't feel quite so sick to his stomach.

 

Jensen feels himself tense up like he always does when he's flying, and even with the unfamiliar controls, he's got a sense of exhilaration thrumming through his veins in that way that's better than anything- better than sex, even. He's got a grin plastered on his face as he struggles with the unresponsive grips and as he pulls on them with all his strength, he lets out a rebel yell, startling the kid so bad that he yelps back at him in fear.

 

 _God damn if you're gonna go, this is the way to do it_ , Jensen thinks. Better like this than as some old geezer laying in his bed. He turns in the middle of jamming buttons and flipping switches and flashes his shit eating grin at the kid. “This is fucking awesome- right!?”

 

Jared's ready to pass out. Except he's so damn pissed at the dude that _if_ he's going to die, he wants to be awake enough to make sure the motherfucker dies first.

 

The ground is visible through the clouds, now, and Jared feels like his asshole has puckered so hard he might shit diamonds. He's got his fingers digging hard into the plastic of the armrests, his knees are bobbing up and down, and his throat is as dry as a desert. If they live through this, so help him, he's gonna kill this guy.

 

“Oh fuck, hold on..!” Jensen yells. “We're losing it...” and the klaxons start wailing again. Jensen is practically standing as he manhandles the controls. “Kid, brace for impact. I'mma do my best to slow 'er down, but...fuck...HANG ON...”

 

The ground rushed up to the window, and Jared feels himself thrown sideways, back and forth, bounced up and down, and he's thankful for the harness holding him in place. His jaw snaps shut so hard he thinks he might have chipped a tooth. But there's no time to think about that for more than a fraction of a second because he feels them rolling. Over and over, the lifeboat, with it's rounded pod shape, is skittering across the surface of the moon, taking out vegetation, trees, everything in it's path.

 

Jensen's given up on trying to do anything but hang on and ride it out. He'd done his best to point her toward a temperate zone where there was likely to be fresh water and maybe something to hunt and eat. Before the controls gave way, he saw evidence of a settlement of some kind, but they were rolling in the opposite direction and he had no idea how far they'd be from civilization. If they just managed to survive the landing, they might have a shot at getting off this rock.

 

They feel the sudden loss of gravity and it occurs to Jensen they've dropped off a cliff or something, and then they land, or rather, splash down (a river?) and are carried, bobbing along, bouncing like a ping pong ball from bank to bank and hitting every rock in the river bed. After a few minutes, they finally come to rest, and as they hang there, upside down in their harnesses, they can hear the musical sound of running water as the engines disengage and shut down.

 

“Kid....Kid! You okay?” Jensen yells to an unresponsive Jared, slapping him lightly in the face.

 

Jared move and groans, then scowls at Jensen and slaps his hands away. “Hey man, what are you hitting me for?”

Jensen manages to get his harness unbuckled and he rotates gracefully out of his upside down seat like a gymnast. Poor Jared isn't so lucky and he tumbles free, whacking his head as he does. Straightening up, he gives Jensen the nastiest look he can muster.

 

“What?” Jensen grins at him. “Hey, man, you gotta admit that was some fancy flying you witnessed back there. If the helm didn't lock up, you'da really seen something to tell your grandkids...”

 

“Shut up.” Jared says to him.

 

“Damn, Kid...”

 

“I said shut UP!”

 

Jensen's wondering if the kid is seriously pissed or he's playing the drama queen. “C'mon, kid...”  
  


“I said SHUT UP! SHUT UP!SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!” Jared knows he's on the edge. Okay, he just dove off the edge of rational, straight into hysterical, and he knows it. Jensen looks at the kid, nonplussed for a second, but as Jared starts freaking out, he just reaches out and pulls him close, wraps his arms around all that nervous hysteria and shuts him up with a kiss.

 

Jared stands, stunned for a minute as Jensen coaxes him to open his mouth with his talented lips and tongue, and then he seems to give in and his body melts onto Jensen's.

 

“It's alright, baby...c'mon, it's all gonna be okay...” Jensen whispers nonsensically against Jared's mouth as he pulls him closer, rocking his hips. For a minute Jared responds, moaning back and giving as much as he gets, and Jensen's thanking his lucky stars that if he has to be marooned with somebody, it's a gorgeous piece of tail like this- but then Jared gets this thought in his head, and he breaks off the kiss and pushes Jensen away.

 

“C'mon, baby- “ Jensen coos, completely misreading the situation. He gets it eventually, as Jared slaps his hands away and steps as far back as he can in the tiny pod. “What?” he asks, putting one hand over his dick and pressing on it because, damn, this kid makes him rock hard, no joke.

 

Jared looks at him with narrowed eyes, and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth as if the taste of Jensen was offensive.

 

“Is that how you solve all your problems?” he says, sounding bitchy as hell.

 

Jensen seems to consider it for a second and then cocks his head and shrugs. “Never had any complaints.” He takes a moment and seeing that Jared's not going to change his mind anytime soon about a little recreational sex, he sighs. “Alright, fine. Let's get this show on the road. I'm gonna get our bearings and plot our next move; you unload the gear. Should be a survival kit under one of those panels, there- don't forget the weapons locker, there's usually a couple of sidearms in these things. Get a couple of backpacks packed, and ...what?” he says as Jared stands there with his arms folded.

 

“I'm not a dog you can just order around...and how come I'm doing all the work?” His mouth is pulled into a frown as he finishes.

 

“Well, Princess, the answer to that is because I'm the captain” he steps up to Jared and uses his index finger to jab home each word for emphasis,”and Rank. Has. It's. Privileges.” and then he smiles, because if you can't enjoy putting someone in their place, what can you enjoy?

 

“That's bullshit.” says Jared. “You're not a captain anymore, so that makes us equals. I don't think it's fair I have to answer to you. You're not even that scary anymore.” and the little shit, laughs. _He fucking laughs_ , as if it's fucking funny.

 

Jensen pushes up against Jared. Right in his mofo personal space where he's bound to get uncomfortable. Glaring at him, his mouth's pressed tight and his forehead is set with deep creases where he's holding his temper. He's in full-on pirate captain take-no-prisoners mode. The way he pins Jared with his eye is a great way to remind the kid that Jensen's the one in control...not the snot nosed brat.

 

“Now I want you to listen, and you listen good, _Princess_ ,” Jensen starts, sounding menacing as hell. “You've got no experience at ALL about what's goin on, here. So until you do, we're gonna do things my way. I'm the motherfucking captain of this little expedition... you, _Princess_ , are the crew, get it? Now, unless you want me to fuck that dumb fuck expression off your face, you'll go ahead and get started with the unpacking.” He waits a beat before addressing the kid again. “And show some god damn respect.” he bites out.

 

Jared feels demoralized and intimidated. The captain did indeed have a point- Jared isn't prepared to deal with this situation – and he needs to let the pirate take the lead. He's nervous about it, no doubt, and the fact that the guy is unreasonably attractive doesn't make it any easier. He's still nursing a grudge that he didn't get any action in return for the stellar blow job he gave.. Fine, you bitch, he thinks. He knows Ackles wants a piece of his fine ass, so that means he's got something to bargain with.

 

He's smiling as he turns to get busy and start unpacking the gear.   


	4. Campsite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirate captain and Jared have splashed down into a riverbed and now make camp. They need to get out of those wet clothes! Jared is hurting and vulnerable. Jensen doesn't care. Delicious angst and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking this story. It started of pretty fluffy and fun, but I have a feeling we may be taking some turns into darker material. Captain Jensen looks like he might have quite the dominant personality, and he's pretty sexual as well. We'll see how things shape up- Jared's stronger than he looks!
> 
> Leave me some comments! I love hearing from you, my dears  
> xoxo

Ch 4

Jensen walks over to where Jared had deposited their packs and whatever survival equipment he salvaged from the lifeboat. Christ, the kid was useless.

“You need to start a fire. It’s gonna be dark soon. I don’t think you’re gonna like it if something jumps out and eats us in the dark.” He smirks at the kid. “And change outta those wet clothes. First rule of survival is not letting yourself get sick.”

Jared shoots a sullen look at the grouchy pirate and wants to tell him to go fuck himself, but the guy’s older, has got a few pounds on him and looks like he’d filet him in a heartbeat, so he does what anybody with half a brain in his situation would do- he follows orders. How the fuck did the guy manage to live this long without someone cutting his throat, he wonders as he starts organizing their shit.

“I’m not a mind reader, Princess, but I know exactly what you’re thinkin’” Jensen smirks.

“I’m not taking my clothes off in front of you.” Jared says. His defiance is almost cute, Jensen thinks.

“You will. I’m not shitting you about not getting sick, but if you’re gonna fight me on this, I’ll hold you down and rip them off of you. Your decision.” He doesn’t even sound like he’d mind that at all.

“Maybe if we didn’t land in the middle of a river, I wouldn’t have wet clothes in the first place-“

“Yeah- well, maybe you’d be happier if we just smashed into the surface and vaporized into nothing. At least you wouldn’t have to strip in front of me.” Jensen chuckles like he’s enjoying this little banter. “Okay, play time’s over. Take those pants off and hang ‘em in front of the fire. Not close enough to burn- unless that’s your sneaky way of getting me to admire that ass of yours…”

Jensen was already removing his own pants and shirt and draping them over a branch propped up near the tiny fire the kid’s managed to light. He lays back on his bedroll, still in boxers and a thin black tshirt- leaning on one arm and watching him intently.

Jared feels those eyes boring into him. It’s getting harder and harder to maintain this veneer of self- assurance he’s got going on. Truth is, he’s scared as shit, and it’s not just because he’s been marooned on a moon out on the edge of nowhere. Ackles, the pirate captain, is hard to get a read on, but Jared’s getting the picture that he’s not quite the pushover he thought he was at first. In fact, he just might be more dangerous than whatever’s waiting out there in the dark.

Jared glances at the captain and turns slightly away as he slips out of his pants. It’s his fucking bad luck that on board the Valkyrie he was in the habit of going commando. I mean, he thinks, what’s the point of fucking underwear when it’s just you for 9 months? He was damn lucky he had anything on at all when the ship was boarded. Half the time he never bothered with anything more than a pair of boxers, if that.

Jared drapes the pants and hoodie over the same branch as the captain’s and sits down on his bedroll, trying to soak up some of the fire’s warmth before his naked balls freeze and fall off. If he tries hard enough he can almost pretend the captain isn’t there, but then…

“You cold?”

Jared shakes his head, still staring at the fire.

“Princess!” Jensen barked. “Don’t bullshit me. You cold?”

Jared’s just about at the end of his rope. Cold, tired, sore as fuck from being tossed around inside the lifeboat, now made to strip in front of this outlaw, the fucking humiliation of it…he feels a lump growing in his throat and as it gets bigger and bigger, he’s thinking how he might start crying and that would be the worst damn thing he could do- show his vulnerability to the god damned pirate who thrived on seeking out the weak spots in others.

“Uh… yeah. A little.” he whispers, staring into the fire, because dammit, your resolve weakens when you’re tired, cold, hurt and humiliated.

He doesn’t look but he can hear the captain getting up and moving closer. He’s standing there, behind him, and damn but he swears he can feel the heat radiating off the guy.

He’s anticipating it, but he still jumps when he feels a finger brush against the side of his face. It’s an unexpectedly gentle touch, and he wants to lean into it- because he’s scared, dammit, and so fucking cold- and he hurts-

The captain’s fingers slide over his scalp, into the long strands of his hair, and momentarily tighten, bringing an involuntary gasp to his lips which he instantly regrets when he hears the low chuckle from behind him.

“Come over here. Bring your bedroll.” Jensen murmurs to the kid, who looks like he’s about to lose it. The kid’s vulnerability turns him on something fierce, and he knows it’s pretty kinky but fuck if he cares much about that.

He tugs on all that hair wrapped around his fist and the kid rises to his feet without much resistance.  He seems more than willing to obey, Jensen notices, and he wonders whether it’s the kid’s submissive nature or if he’s just willing because of circumstances. No matter, really. It is what it is and Jensen’s going to enjoy it regardless.

Jared pushes their bedrolls together and tries not to think about why he’s not resisting. He’s not the kind of guy who just fucking submits. He isn’t. That’s why he was out on a goddamn deep space transport instead of at home under his parent’s thumbs – because he doesn’t respect authority- as his dad would say. Maybe so. He had a bad attitude and was kicked out of too many schools to count once he got wind of what was expected of him. So he knew he was a fighter.

 And yet, here he is…about to lay himself down for this fucking pirate.

Jensen’s watching him the whole time, something like a self-amused smirk on his face. Nothing too nasty, just like he’s waiting for Jared to get comfortable so he can dig in.

Jared sits on the bedroll and when the pirate lays his hand on his arm, he starts. Fuck. The guy’s got to be thinking he’s a weak, pathetic fool by now.

“Easy now,” he whispers, pulling back on Jared’s shoulder. “Just lay back. Gonna cover us up…conserve body heat…”

And Jared does. Just lays back, his eyes on the stars overhead, swallowing against the lump in his throat as the pirate pulls a blanket over both of their bodies. He doesn’t move even when the pirate moves close enough to touch. He might even be holding himself more still, if that’s possible.

Jensen reaches out a hand and slides it up the kid’s arm. Not excessively hairy, thank god, although the sprinkling of belly fuzz set his mouth to watering.  The kid’s grown, but not quite filled out with the full body mass that maturity would bring. He’s still coltish; more arms and legs than shoulders or torso…and if Jensen says he likes them any different he’d be lying.

He feels the tension thrumming under the kid’s skin - the pulse ticking in the vein at his neck that betrays his anxiety, and Jensen just keeps gently stroking his arm – up and down, up and down. A soothing rhythm to slow the pace of his frantic heartbeat.

“Shhh,” he whispers as the kid jerks under his touch. “Easy, now.” – It’s just like gentling a skittish horse (he imagines, because his experience with animals is limited).

He rubs his hand along the soft skin, and feels the way the kid tenses and flexes. He’s trying not to like it, despite himself, Jensen thinks.

 Jensen’s not big on seduction. He’s always been more direct. More of a right here, right now kind of guy- but the way this kid is responding to the simple glide of his fingers is intriguing and a fucking Class A turn on.

“This where you go ahead and rape me?” Jared stage whispers in a watery voice that vibrates with tension.

Jensen stills his hand for a moment, then resumes his stroking. “That how you like it best, Princess?” He leans down and presses his nose into the soft hairs of Jared’s temple. “Promise I’ll make it real nice for you.”

“N-no. I mean- I don’t wanna be raped- just-“ he trails off, still staring up, at nothing.

Jared closes his eyes at that because jesus fuck, he wants to feel nothing, do nothing, but his goddamn cock has a mind of its own and the thought of the pirate having his way with him has made his damn dick stand up hard and proud.

The pirate slides his hand across Jared’s chest, fingers reaching and pinching at his nipple. Sucking in his breath, Jared feels him tease it and twist it, bringing it to peak hardness.

“That’s right-“ Jensen says. “Feels good, don’t it. That’s a good boy…” and he slicks his first two fingers with his mouth and lowers them to the dusky pink of Jared’s nipple. Tracing it, he watches as the combination of wetness and stimulation makes the flat nipple swell and harden. Jared can’t help himself as a tiny groan escapes.

“Turn you head,” the outlaw orders, and Jared does it, no hesitation. He thinks he maybe has a concussion. Something to explain why he’d do something so out of character.

He feels the pirate’s mouth on his - those plush lips again, and that tongue, insistent in the way it’s insinuating itself past his lips. He whimpers a little, utterly helpless and lost, and the pirate soothes him with a gentle stroke of his hands and soft murmurs of _easy, baby, easy_.

He’s confused and getting more frightened by the minute. Convinced now that he’s gone a little crazy, or the pirate slipped him something, he begins to resist. Jensen slides his hand deep in Jared’s hair and holds.

Jared breaks off the kiss, turning his head – panting, his lips full and wet. As Jensen moves to pull him back, Jared finds the strength to put one hand on Jensen’s chest and push weakly.

“N-no…” he gets out, just barely- then feels the pirate tighten his fist in his hair painfully as he turns Jared’s head back toward him.

“Open your goddamn mouth, Princess.” He growls out, more outlaw than sensitive lover, as he punishes Jared with a deep kiss that steals his breath and holds an intensity that owns him.

Jared’s eyes are still closed and he moans helplessly back in his throat as the pirate continues his assault on his tender mouth. He fights back the only way he knows how – by sparring back with equal fervor- his tongue clashing with the pirate’s, and he knows by the way the guy is panting that he’s not unaffected.

“That’s it, kid- let yourself go…” he says as he slides his hand back down Jared’s torso until he lands on top of his hard, aching dick. “It’s okay to like it. Makes it better for both of us…” as he squeezes until Jared is breathlessly arching against him- chasing the friction that he suddenly needs so badly.

“Yeah, that’s right, you want that, don’t you-“ Jensen says as he palms the kid’s heavy cock. He knew it’d probably be big, seeing how tall the kid was, but when the boy stripped, Jensen could feel his mouth go dry at the sight of that thick piece of equipment hanging between his legs. He was _so_ going to love breaking this one in.

Now the kids’ cock is filling to an impossible hardness. Long and thick, Jensen revels in stroking it, and watches the pleasure chase across the kid’s face. He swirls his finger in the precum drooling from the wet slit and brings his hand up, tracing along the kid’s lower lip, making him groan loudly as his tongue darts out to taste himself.

Jensen reaches down again, gathering the slick wetness, this time pushing his finger into the kids’ mouth and urging him to suck it, which he does enthusiastically.

The kid didn’t initiate anything, though. Just content to lay there and let Jensen take control, which he does, happily. Seeing the way the kid responds makes him so fucking hard that he has to hold himself back from taking that sweet ass then and there. But this time, he wants to play a little first.

“You like the taste of that, sweetheart?” Jensen utters in that low and filthy way he has, still fucking his finger in and out of Jared’s mouth. The kid nods, tongue still licking.  Jensen slides out and wipes more precum off the kids’ own cock and paints his lips with it.

“Open your eyes,” he says, and when the kid does, he goes, “Tell me you like it.”

“I like it” comes back in a shy whisper.

“What? Can’t hear you baby. You like it? Tasting yourself?” He traces his finger along the full lower lip of the kid. “Tell me-“

When the kid lowers his eyes, shyly, Jensen pulls his hair until he’s looking into his eyes again. “Tell me-“

“I…like. I like…tasting myself…” as his eyes dart everywhere and rest back on Jensen’s. His cheeks are aflame, his blush intense, but he looks turned on, too- and Jensen knows he can work with this.

“That’s right. You tell me what you like when I ask you. Such a good boy.” He slips his fingers across his own cockhead and pushes them into the kids’ mouth, feeling him suck hard and lick between them. “Fuck, baby, you suck so good- perfect little bitch for me…”

He was supposed to be in control here, but god _damn_ , the kid’s either a fucking genius manipulator or some kind of sexual savant, because Jensen can feel himself close to coming untouched and fuck, he _never_ does that. _Ever_.

Jensen pulls his hand from the kid’s mouth and is rewarded with a sweet little sound of disappointment. He smiles that smile of his that’s dropped underwear all across the quadrant and replaces his fingers with his mouth. God damn kid is delicious.

“Please- stop-“ the kid manages to whisper weakly. Fuck if Jensen can figure out why he doesn’t just lay back and enjoy it, but it’s a little late to act virginal when you’ve sucked your precum off someone’s fingers while moaning like a whore.

Jensen wraps his hand around the bobbing length of the kids enormous cock and tugs firmly, enjoying the soft moans and the way the kid can’t help but arch into his stroke. It’s time to wrap this up and let this boy know who’s boss.

“It’s okay,” he soothes. “Let me make you feel good-“, and he’s got the kid bucking up now, muttering incoherently under his breath, a fine sheen of sweat covering him- the cold forgotten.

“ _Oh fuck_ “, the kid bites out, his balls drawing up and orgasm imminent. “fuck- I can’t…”

“That’s right,” Jensen encourages softly, “ wanna see you painted with all that come…”

That’s all it takes, because Jared barks out a _Fuck_ as he stripes himself with rope after rope- across his chest, his neck and even his face.

“Damn that was beautiful, Princess. So fucking sexy for me…” Jensen says as he leans over and swipes his tongue along Jared’s shoulder. Jared’s catching his breath, his eyes half closed as he lets the last of the buzz fade away.

Jensen eyes the kid, now looking fucked out and completely debauched, and he chuckles. Yeah, the kid was green as grass, but he’d make up for it in other ways. Jen was sure of it.

He pulls his thin Tshirt off and mops up the kid, who’s nearly incoherent with exhaustion now.

“Stay close tonight and you’ll stay warm. We’ll talk in the morning, Princess.”

He pulls the blanket up to their necks and molds himself to Jared’s body. Plenty of time to let the kid know just what he’d gotten himself into tomorrow. Now it was time for some shut eye.

***


	5. Ch 5- The Raiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate captain Jensen Ackles and the captive Jared encounter a band of raiders as they make their way to civilization. Jared was beginning to feel a little something for the pirate, but now Jensen does something unexpected.

Ch 5 – The Raiders

 

The second Jared opens his eyes, he’s in agony. Every muscle in his body is on fire, and he feels like he’s gone 10 rounds. He also feels a little sorry for himself. More than a little sorry, to be honest. To think that he woke up a couple of days ago with nothing more strenuous to do than take a practice exam.

Now look at him. Bruised and battered. Lying naked in the arms of some fucking, scary as hell, ex-pirate like his little bitch boy- no way to get home- no way to _contact_ home. Not really sure if he even wants to do that.

 _Well, of course he does_ , he tells himself. What kind of insane idiot would choose this? He could go back  if he wanted to. One call and he’d be back with his parents by the end of the week.

Once that happens, though, he knows his chance for any kind of independence is over. Going back is not an option.

He can feel the soft huffing of the pirate’s breath against his shoulder. The guy is curled up against the Jared’s back, one arm wrapped protectively around him, the other curled up as his pillow. Jared closes his eyes and let’s himself feel for a moment.

The Captain is warm against him, and dammit, it feels nice. Part of him wants to say the pirate’s shown him more genuine affection in the last two days than anyone has in his life, except for maybe a couple of nannies when he was little. Let’s say his parents weren’t the warmest people.

Not that the pirate is, either.

But he’s independent. Answers to no one. Maybe he can learn a few things, if he plays his cards right. Just long enough to get away and go back to explain what happened to the Valkyrie.

He doesn’t have too many options. The main one is staying alive long enough to get off this world. To do that, he needs the grace of the pirate. And right now, the pirate looks like he can take him or leave him. Jared needs the pirate to want to keep him around.

The arm tightens around him.

“Morning, Princess.” He ruts against Jared’s ass, laughing low. His morning wood bumps and slides in Jared’s crevice.

“Got a long day ahead of us.” He says into the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck. “Gonna see if we can get to that settlement in the next couple of days…” He teases his fingers along Jared’s chest, pulling on the soft hair on his belly. “ Get us some transport and them I’mma find those assholes _that took my fucking ship_ …”

“I’ll go pack our things-“ Jared manages to say before he’s pulled back against the pirate’s chest.

“Nuh-uh. We got some time…” and he reaches lower to caress Jared’s cock, now embarrassingly hard.

“I –“ Jared starts. He wants to say he won’t mind. That if the pirate wants him, wants to fuck him, he’ll do it, even though he’s never done it but once- when he was drunk- but he was sure he could do again, and better this time. But all that comes out is, “Okay.”

Jensen pulls the kid onto his back, his hand still playing in the soft thatch of wiry hair- fingers tracing along the hard length of him. Jesus, the kid is sweet. Not just your average little boy toy. This one manages to look so innocent. Not that he was, going by the blow job he gave Jensen in the lifeboat.

He looks into the kid’s eyes. Swirling brown and green, slightly almond shaped, he was exotic enough to pass for aristocracy or one of the rarer pleasure slaves that Jensen wouldn’t be able to afford in three lifetimes.

He leans in and kisses the boy gently, deepening the kiss only when he feels him surrender to it- opening wider, wanting more.

“Easy, tiger- I’ll give it to you…”he whispers against tender lips.

Jensen reaches up over his head into the pocket of his pack, withdrawing a small vial. He laughs when he sees the kid’s round eyes. “Relax, kid- it’s just lube,” and he slicks up his fingers, watching the kid’s face.

“Hey. You’re not a virgin, are you?”

Jared shakes his head, no- and he can see relief in the eyes of the pirate. But then, before he has a chance to form a thought, Jensen is slipping his hand behind his balls, far enough back to slide over that furled muscle, teasing it open.

“Relax, baby.” He kisses Jared and licks his mouth open with his tongue. At the same time, he’s opening him up with his thick fingers- first one, then two and three, which has him seeing spots. It’s pain and pleasure, and he’s idly thinking he doesn’t know if maybe that’s what’s makes it feel so good.

Jared feels strangely out of his senses, but part of him likes the way he feels so wanton and sluttish. Christ, it feels good…better than he imagined… and looking into the pirate’s green eyes, he feels himself losing more and more reasons he should be saying no.

The pirate moves over him and he feels the blunt end of his cock pressing relentlessly at his opening until it finally breaches him and slides deep. He expected some pain, but not this much. He tenses his jaw along with every muscle in his body, which just wants to expel the invader.

Jensen’s on his slide out and about to slide back in when he feels the tension radiating off the kid. He holds, and looks at the boy, who has his lips pressed together and head turned away, obviously hurting.

Shit. It’s too late- there’s no stopping him now, and hell, the kid maybe likes it. He damn sure didn’t protest much.

“Said you weren’t a virgin,” Jensen pants at the kid’s mouth as he slowly fucks him.

“I…I…” the kid stutters,” Just once…never bottomed before.” He says, now looking shy and innocent again instead of the horny bitch that was fucking his fingers a few minutes ago, and it sets him off. Getting his knees more fully under him, he fucks deeply and earnestly into the kid’s sweet hole.

“Jesus Christ, I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing at, Princess, but you’re good…” he says, slamming into the boy, watching the look of pain on his face morph to one of pure pleasure, until they were both moaning and the kid once again looks like he does this for a living.

Afterwards, Jensen’s lays back, puffing on an electro cigarette, feeling the chemicals as they rush into his bloodstream. The kid lays there - holding still and looking away.

“You work that angle where we’re going, kid, and you’ll be home in no time.”

“I’m not a hooker.” Jared says quietly. As if a hooker would be so unskilled- so unresponsive. Did the pirate not even _see_ that?

“No?” Jensen says, feeling sated, “Well, you oughta think about it. You’d make a damn fine one. Love that innocent act. Christ. Got me off so good, baby.”

He slaps Jared’s ass and gets up, and Jared knows he doesn’t want to think about it anymore.

***

They’re hiking through fairly dense cover, jungle-like, and the air is filled with nasty biting insects that no amount of repellent will keep away. Jared’s pretty much miserable.

The pirate, on the other hand, looks like he’s enjoying the hell out of it. Half the time he’s cussing out his former crew and describing in excruciating detail how he’ll carve them up when he gets his hands back on his ship- the other half he’s reliving his glory days moving from planet to planet- as if Jared cares to hear about dubious exploits.

“You listening? Cause this shit might help you – oh, I don’t know, Since you’re here on a strange moon with people you don’t know- and you being so _experienced_ , and all…” he hears, and realizes that no, he’s not listening at all.

“Uh- sorry.”

“Princess, you forgot the one fundamental rule-“

Jared watches the pirate’s ass swing back and forth on those fucking bowlegs and he thinks maybe being marooned with this guy isn’t _all_ bad…

“What’s that, Cap?” he replies cheekily, feeling the need to reassert himself a little.

Jensen turns to shoot him a look.

“I’m Captain. You’re crew. I’m in charge, you do what the fuck I tell you – right?”

Jared realizes he’s serious, and he shrugs a little and nods.

“I’m serious, kid. Who knows what’s up ahead- raiders, killers, WB regulars... You follow my lead, alright? Even if you don’t agree. _Especially if you don’t agree_ \- I know you always got something to say.”

Jared meekly nods and mumbles an _okay_ under his breath but he rolls his eyes just the same.

“And that’s another fucking thing- as your captain, it’s ‘Sir’- got that?” Jensen pins Jared in place with a scowl. Damn, he takes this Boss-man shit seriously, Jared thinks.

“yeah, okay..I mean, uh- yes, sir…”

Jensen walks up to him and gets real close, where he can see the flecks of green swirling in those cat-like eyes and breathes out slowly.

“See, there? Not so hard.” He takes Jared’s chin in his hand and makes him look up at him. “You just need someone to take you in hand, don’t you?” and he rubs his thumb across the Jared’s lip- pushing in until the kid’s lips close around it.

“Fuck me, Princess, you’re an eager one, aren’t you?” he says, and the boy’s cheeks go red, which makes the pirate laugh. “Innocent, my ass.”

***

They don’t see the raiders until there’s a gun up against Jared’s temple. It make sense they’d ambush from behind because- fuck- the kid makes more noise than a herd of Gorm Buffalo and can’t keep an eye out to save his life.

He was just a step behind Jensen, who picks up on the fact there’s no Jared stepping going on and he spins and gets that same gun pointed at him. Then he sees the rest of the raiders.

Jared, that dumbfuck, starts to go for his own pistol, and Jensen slaps his hand away and hisses, “You wanna die right the fuck now, asshole?”-which, thank god, Jared gets and stands there trying to look non-threatening.

One of the raiders steps forward. He’s actually smiling, his white teeth standing out in stark contrast to his sunbaked, brown skin. He’s relaxed. Lazy, even.

“Looky what we got here, now. Couple of explorers.” He circles the two of them. “That what you are? Explorers? Wanderers?”

Jared’s never seen raiders before, not outside of a book or vid, but he feels the menace. That’s something you sure as shit don’t get looking at a picture. This fucker’s the real deal, and the danger that radiates from him makes his balls draw up tight and his throat go dry.

Jensen holds out his hands and smiles brightly.

“We’re just passing through, no need for anyone to get upset-“

But the raider swivels his rifle up and points it as Jensen’s head. “I make it a point to kill liars,” he growls.

Jensen considers it a moment and then says, “Fine. Truth is, I’m Captain Ackles of the Impala, and my crew _marooned_ me here and _stole_ my fucking ship- _and I’m on my way to_ GET IT BACK.” He finishes with a little nod… like a flourish at the end of a sentence.

The raider looks and him and smiles, which turns into a grin.

“Captain Ackles- You mean, the pirate Jensen Ackles? The one with half the galaxy on his tail?” He looks like he just hit paydirt.

“The very same,” Jensen smirks. “Everyone wants a piece of this ass.”

It’s obvious the raider leader is contemplating the amount of the bounty on Jensen’s head, so Jared’s not surprised to hear the Captain say, “You’re thinking of what you can get for me, aintcha?” Still smiling.

“I turn you in to the CW, and I‘ll be a rich man.”

“True. But consider this,” Jensen says, his eyes narrowing and his grin growing. “That’s a one-time payout. Now, think of what kind of return you’ll get having Jensen Ackles as your ally- someone with a fast ship that can hijack a transport and bring her here for disposal-  someone to help you unload those smuggled and stolen goods you deal in- I’ve got contacts across the known galaxy and some beyond that. You’re limited to this moon- Imagine what kind of reach I can help you with- not to mention the prestige that goes with it. I can take you to the next level of thievery.” 

It’s complete and utter bullshit, but it’s so convincing, even Jared’s practically ready to sign on.

The raider seems to be thinking on this. He continues circling, his eyes scanning the two of them.

“How do I know you’re really Ackles?”

“Easy. DNA comparison with samples at any CW kiosk. I’ll give you a blood sample anytime you say.”

“And how do I know that once you get on a ship and leave you’ll ever be back?” The raider smirks.

Jensen chuckles. “Also easy-“

He reaches up and puts his hand around the back of Jared’s neck.

“I’ll leave you my slave until I return.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a comment with any questions or suggestions. I appreciate you reading :)


	6. Ch 6- Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Pirate Jensen and his captive, Jared run into a group of raiders. Jensen's offered them his slave Jared as hostage in return for their help in getting his ship back. This comes as a surprise to Jared, who doesn't take kindly to the idea - so Jensen needs to give him a little convincing of who belongs to who. Angst, bonding between bad guys and some not so nice moves by Jensen.

Ch 6

 

Jensen reaches up and puts his hand around the back of Jared’s neck.

 

“I’ll leave you my slave until I return.”

 

Jared doesn’t even register it for a minute. Then, like the gears have finally meshed and his brain’s started up again, he jerkily turns his head to look at Jensen and blurts out, “No you’re fucking not-“

 

The outlaw slings an arm around his neck and pulls his head back, burying his nose in the strands at Jared’s neck. _“Follow my lead. kid-“_ he hisses quietly under his breath. The raiders are laughing with enjoyment at the way he’s at the pirate’s mercy. Christ, these kind of guys all seem the same, he thinks.

 

The pirate laughs and nods to the raiders, “He’s still getting used to the idea, “ and it pisses Jared off so much that he throws off the  arm and winds up to clock him with a haymaker.

 

That’s when the pirate unleashes a backhand that takes him to the ground.

 

“What the fuck! Man-“ Jared gets out, but once more, the guy hits him; not quite so hard, but in the same spot and _Jesus, it fucking hurts_ and he looks up, confused and trying to wrap his brain around _what the fuck just happened_.

 

He’s on his knees, one hand wiping the blood that’s mixed with the spit running down his chin, and he hears the raider laughing, well- all of them laughing. Except for the pirate. He looks up at him and sees a dark coldness in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Ever.

 

Jared opens his mouth to speak, but before he can utter a word, the pirate barks at him, “Don’t even think about it-“ He’s elbowing the raider chief and they’re having a real laugh fest over it.

 

Jared moves to get up, but the pirate shoves him back down. He’s in shock. Blindsided by the raiders was one thing but – this? No. He’s not understanding something.

 

“You just sit your ass down, Princess, until I tell you to get up,” then he shrugs at the raider chief as if to say, _what can you do_ , before declaring, “He’s a handful, ain’t he?”

 

“No… why are you-“ Jared persists, and the pirate sighs and even looks like he rolls his eyes a bit, but not in a funny way- oh hell, no- and reaches down and savagely grabs Jared by the hair, pulling back until he swears he can feel his trachea splitting open, and speaks slowly into his ear.

 

“Do you remember what I told you this morning? Who is in charge here? Who you need to show some respect?” He waits, then shakes Jared by the hair, as if to shake the answers out of him.

 

Jared doesn’t answer right away because he’s still trying to puzzle out if this is part of the pirate’s _Do whatever I tell you, even if you don’t agree_   instruction or if it’s changed into something more. Either way, he’s taking too long to answer and the pirate slaps him lightly across the face again.

 

“I can do this all day long, Princess.” The pirate spits out and moves to backhand him again.

 

“No! Please! Don’t… _please!”_ Jared’s hands are up and he’s shaking.

 

“Answer me."

 

“You!” Jared pants out, feeling the sting of tears. “You’re in charge-”

 

The pirate moves closer, moving Jared so he has to look at him.

 

“ ‘You’re in charge’- what? ” he says.

 

“Sir! You’re in charge… Sir.” Jared breathlessly replies.

 

 “Good boy.” he says, smiling into Jared’s face with a feral, dangerous grin,”Gonna be _so_ much easier when you get it through that big fucking head of yours. You do what you’re told and we won’t have any problems, you hear me?”  He shakes Jared again for good measure.

 

“No. No, Sir- no problems…”

 

The captain pulls him around till Jared's kneeling by his side and then he ignores him, pulling out a smoke from his jacket and nonchalantly lighting up.  He takes a long drag as the half a dozen raiders laugh and joke about the pirate’s little bitch. Through it all, he grins and drinks in the attention.

 

“Ackles, you’re one sonofabitch,” the raider chief laughs. “Where’d you get that sad excuse for a slave this far in the jungle?”

The captain taps the ash from his cigarette, tilts his head and says, “Funny you should say that. This here’s the pilot of the worthless hunk o’ junk I lost my ship for.” He kicks at Jared with one booted toe.

“My crew mutinied. Well… you could say they got some very bad advice- anyway, got thrown into a lifeboat pod with genius here, and marooned, on your very beautiful little moon.  Lost my ship- so I figure this one’s owed to me.” He runs his hand along the kid’s face, making the boy jump and close his eyes.

 

“ M’gonna get my hands on some transport- find my ship and take her back. And _don’t_ doubt it… I _will_ take her back… _and Sheppard and those motherfuckers will pay.”_ He’s smoking and narrowing his eyes and at that minute, Jared’s really goddamn terrified of him.

 

Jensen and the raider chief, who calls himself Carlson, talk a little about where they are ( Misty. Well, not actually Misty, but the third moon of Misty, so technically, Misty 3- not that he gave two shits about that right now); where the settlement was (15 clicks southwest); and where the lifeboat landed.

 

 “You help me, I help you. I’ll tell you where the lifeboat landed. You want to salvage it, be my guest. I get some transportation once we get to the town and you get the the lifeboat. You’ll get a decent return- though you’re probably gonna need to fly that thing outta there, considering it weighs a fuck ton…”

 

The raider’s eyes gleam with avarice and he drinks up the captain’s story. It’s getting late, though, and they decide to set up camp for the night. These raiders don’t do tents or any kind of shelter, just bedrolls out under the sky, same as Jensen and Jared. 

 

Jensen tells Jared to lay out their bedrolls some distance away from the raiders, with the explanation to the raiders leader that he wants some “private time” with his new slave.  That’s met with catcalls and some jealousy.

 

Jared’s mouth hurts. The whole side of his face hurts, to be honest, and he’s numb with the turn of events. How the hell did the pirate turn on him so quickly? Had he been playing him this whole time? All that gentle _good boy_ bullshit-- was it just bullshit, and he didn’t see it? It make him wonder about what else he missed. He’s just so damn confused and on edge.

 

***

They‘re relaxing around the fire. Jensen sitting on his pack, like most of the raiders- Jared on the ground at his feet. Jared figures it’s best to keep his mouth shut and hope for the best now that he’s got no one watching his back.

 

“You’ll take us to the lifeboat tomorrow,” Carlson states.

 

“Of course.” Says Jensen. “Not a problem at all.”

 

Jensen’s warm from the liquor the raiders are passing around. He’s careful to keep from getting drunk, since he has no idea if these guys are trustworthy or not. He guesses “Not” nearly 100% of the time in cases like this, and the reason is – basically… people aren’t trustworthy. Not in his experience. You’re in it to win it. Hands down.  People are quick to fuck you over if they think it helps them out, and he guesses that’s just a natural human characteristic, but sometimes he wishes things were different. Thinking about it- he smiles, because while he’s not the smartest guy, he knows when he’s got issues.

 

Besides, these guys are raiders. Kind of the poster boys for untrustworthy. He guesses there’ll be bloodshed by the end of the night. His, theirs…which, he’s not sure of.

 

Right now, he’s drinking. He’s alive- always a good thing. He’s got a sweet little treat to keep him company for the time being. All in all- could be worse.

 

“Soon as I get those motherfucker’s stole my ship, I’m gonna get back here and we, _my friend_ \- that’s you and me” He gestures between himself and the raider chief, “ _We’re gonna tear some shit up_. I mean. You wait. You and your crew, and me and mine- ain’t nothing we can’t steal.”

 

He’s waving his hand around and when he lowers it to Jared’s head, the kid jerks. Jensen looks down at him and slides his fingers into the soft strands and gently moves his hand back and forth. Jared thinks, he’s petting me. Like a damn dog.

 

The raider chief and the pirate are trading stories now, and Jensen slides his hand from the nape of the kids’ neck up to the crown of his head, tangling his hair and giving him a debauched appearance. Maybe it’s the shock of everything but Jared finds himself leaning his uninjured cheek against the pirate’s leg as the hand scritches back and forth over his scalp. He can’t help but lean into it, closing his eyes and not thinking about any damn thing at all.

 

The second he feels the way the pirate’s touch goes from soothing to tense, Jared’s eyes snap open. There’s a guy on the other side of the fire that’s been eyeballing him all night, and it’s gotten bad enough that the pirate’s noticed it.

 

“The fuck you looking at?“ Jensen challenges the raider.

 

“Just admiring what you got there. He’s pretty.”

 

Jared can feel the tension in the captain’s body, even as he resumes the hair petting. Jensen’s looking down at Jared, his eyes inscrutable in the firelight.

 

“Yeah, he is pretty, isn’t he?”

 

“I’ll pay you for a little taste- ‘you don’t mind?” The raider makes it sound polite. Like he’s asking for the time or to borrow a pen.

 

Fear lances through Jared and he’s clutching at the pirate’s leg and doesn’t give a shit if he can tell. Like that overused saying, Better the devil you know… _Fuck oh fuck_ please not this.

 

Carlson smiles and adds, “Well, he is very, _very_ pretty. And you haven’t really had him all that long...”

 

“Come on now, can’t you all just admire how pretty he is without having to fuck him? I’m not much for sharing, to tell the truth…” Jensen smiles down at Jared and that doesn’t do fuck all for his confidence. Jared can feel the hand in his hair tighten into a fist, pulling painfully.  _Christ._

“Don’t…” Jared whispers. “Please don’t. I’ll be good, I’ll… but… please, no.”

 

Jared knows he’s at a tipping point. He can feel it, but – he doesn’t really have much of a choice at this moment, he figures.

 

“Is that right?” Jensen asks, easing up on the fist in his hair a little.

 

“Yes… Sir. Yes…anything. But not to them, please…”

 

The pirate looks him in the eyes and seems to take a second to think about it, then he’s leaning back and announcing, “I’m sorry, fellas. Gonna keep this one for myself, I think. I mean, look at him. Can you blame me?”

 

He drags Jared in front of him and between his legs and places one leg over the kid in an unmistakable pose of ownership. Jared gets the idea and settles down, his head leaning back against the pirate, who’s still petting him possessively.

 

“I will say this,” the pirate smirks, looking at the raider with the hungry eyes, “Anyone fucks with what’s mine? I’ll kill him.”

 

“You threatening me, Ackles?” asks the man who wanted a piece of Jared.

 

The tension rises to new levels and Jared can feel that they’re about a half a second from someone being dead. Even Carlson is bristling, his teeth bared at the pirate. It’s like a pack of wild dogs fighting over a piece of meat, Jared thinks…and I'm the meat.

 

Jensen lifts one corner of his mouth in a half smile. This is where someone usually gets hurt. But, he's feeling a little tired and thinks that maybe this time, he can live without  someone leaving the scene bloody. That shit gets old- and when you're as well known as Jensen Ackles, everyone's  out to test you- maybe get a piece of you - for nothing else, just to elevate their rep a little bit.

 

“Hell no. Just being clear about things.” He grins now and gestures vaguely to the kid at his feet. “So nobody gets the wrong idea, know what I mean?”

 

The raider chief looks none too happy, but he sighs and tells his man to give it up, and they resume their banter. When the bottle comes around again, the pirate presses it to Jared’s lips and lets him take a couple of swallows. The liquor helps the pain in his face and calms his anxiety, which surprises the hell out of him. For reasons he doesn't want to examine too hard, he's feeling protected and safe sitting under the pirate's leg. His self respect maybe left when he was thrown into that lifeboat. He's not sure, but goddamn, its frightenening how quickly and easily he's fallen into the role. 

 

He must have fallen asleep, because suddenly the pirate’s shaking him and pulling him up. He guides Jared to their bedrolls and pushes him down lightly.

 

“Don’t get up unless I tell you.” It's direct, with no room for argument so Jared nods and lays there, wondering what’s to come.

 

They can see the forms of the others by the firelight as they some settle for bed, and others who chose to stay up drinking.

 

Jensen lays behind Jared, his pistol in easy reach because he damn sure doesn’t trust those sonofabitches  and that one with the hungry eyes for the kid especially.

They lay there under their blankets, and Jensen nudges closer to the kid, who gives him the cold shoulder and moves away. _Hell with that_ , and he wraps his arm around the kid’s waist and hauls him close- chest to back, thigh to thigh, cock to ass. He nuzzles against the kid’s neck and he’s enjoying the hell out of that when he hears the kid make a tiny sound- almost like a sigh, but more like a whimper.

 

“Told you to follow my lead, didn’t I?” The pirate almost sounds apologetic. He rubs his hand up and down the kid’s arm and isn’t really surprised to feel him pulling away. “Now look,” he whispers, “These are some bad motherfuckers, but they can smell a rat a mile away. Needed to make it real.” He did feel bad. He  _did_.

 

“But you _hit_ me,” Jared whispers a little brokenly. _“Three times.”_  He’s emotionally exhausted and running on fumes by this point. The whine in his voice would make him burn with shame if he wasn’t just so damn tired.

 

Jensen pulls him back into his chest, almost gently. He brings his hand up, running it through the strands and making low noises of comfort in his throat. Point that kind of thing out and he’d probably beat your ass, but the kid was about to lose it, so desperate measures were called for.

 

“I knew you could take it, kid.” He kisses his neck and along the shoulder where Jared’s got a million nerves that lead straight to his dick.  Seems like the pirate knows where to find each one of his erogenous zones without really trying.

 

“Were you gonna give me to that…”

 

“No, baby…No. Never let him put his hands on you…”

 

Jared’s breath gets uneven and he’s overwhelmed with emotion suddenly and maybe the pirate is lying, he doesn’t know- but dammit… he wants to believe he’ll be okay. Wants to believe it _so bad_ …

 

“S’gonna be okay, kid- come on, now…”

 

He turns Jared onto his back and sees those beautiful leonine eyes wet with unshed tears and it does something to him. He knows when he feels horny and when he feels pity, but this is neither. Something stirs in him that’s lain dormant for so long that he hesitates to call it what he knows it is, emotional attachment. Damn, he’s fucked.

 

The kid turns his head and a tear escapes and runs down his temple and into his hair.

 

“Don’t cry, baby. Come on, now...I’m sorry…” Jensen says as he leans in and kisses away the tears. Licks at the tear tracks until the boy is calmed. “I’m sorry, Jared...”

 

“You can’t leave me here. Please don’t leave me here with them.” With his eyes full of tears Jared looks younger than his years.

 

“You big dumbass, I’d never do that,” Jensen groans against the kid’s mouth. “You’re mine, now, remember? I don’t share, either…so best remember that.”

 

Jared winds his arms up around Jensen’s neck, kissing him back…yielding to the pirate’s gentle assault.  He’s breathing heavy before he knows it and the pirate’s doing no better, as he pulls back and looks into Jared’s eyes. When the pirate slides his hand down to press against Jared’s dick, he can’t hold back a moan as his hips arch into the touch.

 

“Jensen…” he whispers in surrender.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking where this is going, kids? I'm working hard to keep it not too dark and brutal. If you think this chapter was intense, you should have seen it before the rewrite. I think a dark and brutal slavefic is lurking in my future. The next chapter will be a little smuttier and *maybe* a little lighter.
> 
> It took me until chapter 6 for me to realize there is an age difference between the boys. Jared is 18, just starting college. Jensen is 29, having years of experience serving as a soldier and then as a pirate. Hope this doesn't mess you -for those of you just reading this note :)
> 
> Thanks for reading. I *love* comments!  
> xoxo


	7. Ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ackles and his captive, Jared, have arrived on the moon, Misty. Jensen makes it clear just who Jared bleongs to. Jared has to defend himself, and they find themselves along for a ride with the raiders.

Ch 7- Claimed

 

Jared lays there, under the pirate- under _Jensen_ \- and he’s thinking suddenly of how the hell his life been turned inside out in such a short time.  He feels detached - the part of him that’s all hormones and horniness is loving the hell out of what’s happening and what’s to come, and the rest of him is looking on, thinking, _Man- you’re just digging your own grave._ Digging deeper and deeper, with a smile on your face, you dumb box of rocks.

Because, really, where does he think this might be going? As if they’re going to make their way into town, board a ship and find Jensen’s Impala… and then… what?  Jared studies for final exams in between boarding and robbing unsuspecting vessels with his older outlaw lover?  Not likely.

Not even in a best case scenario is this ending well. He’s definitely not stupid. Seduced by the adventure, maybe- and the sex- let’s not whitewash that. Pretty much ripe for the picking, if someone wanted to- and Christ, he’s had a hell of a day where his emotions have taken a beating.  So, if he decides to think with his dick instead of his head – well so be it.

He knows he’s not in love with Jensen Ackles. Okay… _Captain Ackles_. Definitely _not_ nurturing a massive crush on the guy. He convinces himself it’s just a passing thing, and that he’s practically over it. Except for the fact that he’s lying under the man, sporting a massive hard on-  his breath coming in heavy pants.  On top of everything, he knows some of the raiders are _right there_ and that kind of makes it extra hot.

Jared’s sensible voice in his head fades away as he arches into the captain, willing him to give him more, anything- and he’s lost in a needy haze of low groans and whispers. Not caring if anyone sees- and anyway it wouldn’t matter because _Jensen said he belongs to him_ – and that’s all kinds of wrong, isn’t it?

The part of him that wonders if this is a good idea gets shut down and ignored. He’ll think about that later. Right now, he’s busy letting the pirate touch him- kiss him- fuck him, even- stake a claim on him as property, but that’s okay because he’s safe- and cared for and that’s all that matters right now.

***

It’s the next day and they make it back to the lifeboat. Jensen’s had about all he can stand from the raiders. From their uncouth lack of hygiene to the non-stop ribbing they’re giving him about fucking the kid- well, it’s about all a guy can take.

“Fine! Alright already, yeah- he was good, okay?”  He general policy of don’t kiss and tell had reached the breaking point. “You couldn’t tell? You were practically on top of us the whole night.”

“You really made him sing!” laughs one of the thieves, he eyes darting to Jared again and again. “He sang and sang all night long!” The whole lot of them bust a gut over that one, and he can’t help laughing along because, hell, it’s pretty funny.

“Like a bird, Marco.” Jensen smirks, waggling his eyebrows. “Like a sweet, baby bird.”

 The kid isn’t too happy because he shoots Jensen a look that could curdle milk.

They let the raiders poke around in the lifeboat while they hang around outside. It’s sitting in just a couple of feet of water, but they still get wetter than they like.  Jensen tries talking to the kid… _Jared_ … but he’s acting like a little bitch that needs a spanking.

“What’s your problem, Princess? You’ve given me attitude all morning.”

He wraps an arm around the boy’s waist and pulls him against his hip- puts his hand on the kid’s chin and turns him until they’re eye to eye, and damn, those gorgeous feline eyes make him lose his train of thought for a second.

“We’re not in the clear yet, kid. Now behave, hear me?” He says under his breath. He runs a hand down the kid’s back and that seems to settle him a bit. “Be good.”

Jared wants to be pissed off at the Captain, but the way it feels when he’s pulled snug against all that muscle is pretty hard to resist.

“Just don’t like when you talk about me like that. I’m not your slave. Or your whore…”

Jensen pulls him in by the neck and plants a quick kiss on his mouth.

“I know that, kid- but you play your part until we get somewhere a little more secure. I don’t trust Carlson and the rest of his assholes as far as I can throw them.” He rubs Jared’s back and shoulders absently, and Jared leans into him and feels like ten kinds of a fool because he’s forgiven him already.

“You seemed pretty okay with them last night…”

“Done talking about it. Just be a slave, okay? I don’t wanna have to smack you around so they believe it.”  If Jared was going to say something, it’s swallowed up by a kiss, and Jensen takes his time. He knows it’s a little manipulative- the kid’s got it bad for him- that’s pretty obvious- but with the situation this dicey, he’s got little choice but to do what he must to make sure they get out of there alive.

“That little slave boy must be good the way you can’t keep your hands off him!” One of the raiders calls out as he steps out of the lifeboat. Two more heads pop out and they’re laughing and calling out off-color remarks.

Jensen turns and smiles at them, still with his hand slowly cruising down the front of Jared’s belly. The raiders lick their lips and rub their hands over their cocks, shouting encouragements at him, which make Jared hot with shame and angry as hell.

“Take your hands off me-“ he hisses at the pirate, but Jensen’s got his arms in a death grip somehow and suddenly he’s unable to do more than squirm while the Captain openly gropes him.

“He’s still a little shy, boys…” is his explanation as he pulls his hand away. He’s still holding tight to the kid, though and in spite of himself, and the presence of the dirty raiders, he’s rock hard in his pants. Not a good time to get distracted, he tells himself as he marches Jared up to the bank and tosses him unceremoniously on the ground.

“You _always_ talk about who you’re screwing when they’re standing right there? Really classy move, _Captain_.”

“Settle down, Princess- It’s no big deal. Besides, you didn’t seem to mind if they got an eyeful last night, the way you were riding me…”

The kid’s eyes narrow to slits and he’s mad. Oh damn, he’s fucking pissed – and Jensen thinks maybe he laid it on a little thick. He’s got the kid playing along with the master/slave cover, but once the boy gets wind of the fact he’s taking off as soon as he gets a flight out of there- well, he’s not looking forward to that drama.

It’s been obvious from the get that the kid’s been infatuated with him. He’s easy to mold, dammit, and that’s the thing- it’s seductive- having that kind of power over someone. Maybe it’s the age difference- but the kid seems to want to obey him, despite himself. Part of him wants to see how far he could take this. It makes his dick twitch just thinking about it. 

He sits and pulls Jared between his legs and massages his shoulders, which are stiff and angry. Little by little though, the kid relaxes into it and Jensen knows it’s all good when he leans back and heaves a heavy sigh.

“That’s a boy,” he murmurs into all that soft hair, his breath tickling Jared’s ear and he can feel the shiver that runs down the kid’s back. “Gonna be okay. You’ll see.”

The sit there like that for a while and the raiders come over and join them. Not too long after, the roar of engines drown out conversation as a huge air truck flies into view, hovering over the lifeboat and drops it’s grappling chains as the raiders prepare to tow the lifeboat out.

When it’s finally time for them to board the ship, they get into the lift that pulls them up and into the hold of the ship. Jared’s not sorry to leave the jungle, but one look at the Captain’s face tells him it’s not the time to get too comfortable.

“Need you to be my good little slave, Princess.” He says to Jared under his breath. “I’m gonna take care of you, alright?” He kind of feels like a shit the way the kid looks at him with complete and utter trust.  

Once they’re in the air, Jared’s dumped into a seat near the back of the dirty cargo hold while the Captain and Carlson step into the flight deck and out of sight. As soon as he sees Jensen disappear, Jared’s bravado fades away and he makes himself look as small as possible, hoping to avoid notice. Not that it works, because he’s surrounded by sweaty, dirty raiders who smell like last year’s unwashed underwear. He gags a little, but doesn’t make eye contact.

It’s no different from the abuse he suffered in boarding school, he tells himself. Those couple of years when he was really trying to be good for his mom and stepdad. But when the older boys started noticing the shy kid with the beautiful eyes and brown mop of hair- the harassment began. Because it didn’t matter if you had money or not, or if your parents were someone important or not- you were gonna get it regardless. Just like those days, he just closes his eyes and pretends to be somewhere else.

**

Jensen’s on the flight deck when a fat bearded man pokes his head in and yells about something going on in the hold. He’s hot on his heels when what he sees pulls him up short. The thieves stand in a deathly quiet semi-circle around Jared and the raider who’s been eyeing him all day. The thief’s standing in front of where Jared where he’s still sitting against the bulkhead. The kid’s motionless, a tiny knife he’s got pressed up tightly against the raider’s balls. It looks about as dangerous as something Jensen would use to clean his fingernails, but the guy on the end of it doesn’t look too sure that the kid won’t slice up his nut sack, just the same.

Carlson grumbles for him to do something and he does… he chuckles and barks out, “Everybody happy back here?”  The half grin lingers on his face while his eyes say something else entirely. Jared doesn’t take his own off the creepy fuck in front of him, just says, “It’s no big deal, Captain. This motherfucker just doesn’t seem to know the how to keep his hands to himself.”

Jensen turns to the raider chief with a withering look. Carlson shrugs and nods, which prompts a volley of apologies from the greasy asshole on the end of Jared’s knife. Shaking his head, Jensen stalks over and spins the guy around catching him on the chin with his fist. He looks down while massaging his knuckles.

“I thought I made it pretty clear what’s mine is mine,” he says as he hauls the kid up by his arm. Before turning away he sends a savage kick to the balls of the man lying on the deck. The rest of the men back off, shrinking under the murderous glare of the pirate captain.

“Carlson?”

“Yes, Ackles.”

“This is the last warning I’ll give your men. The next one touches my boy – I _will_ kill him.”

Carlson glares at his little band of thieves. “Understood, Captain.”

Jared sticks close by Jensen for the rest of the flight, and despite the narrowed eyes when they disembark, he feels safe enough under the pirates watchful eyes to send them all the interspecies hand signal to go fuck themselves.

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long dry spell. Ch8 will be smutty, so gird your loins!


	8. Ch 8- Welcomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capt. Ackles and Jared meet Madame Danneel, the head-bitch-in-charge of Misty. Jensen needs to convince her to help him get his ship back. She thinks the boys are sexy. They negotiate. Chapter contains smut!

**

Jensen’s sitting in the massive bath, flanked by two of the prettiest slave girls he’s seen in a while, sipping some of the local booze and smoking - letting the steamy water leach away the aches of sleeping on the ground the last few days. Jared sits across from him, self-consciously trying to look anywhere but at the girls who are doing their best to molest his captain. He notices Jensen isn’t doing much to fend them off.

“So when do we meet this Danneel guy?” he asks the pirate.

The slave girls giggle as they run the soapy sponge across Jensen’s shoulders and chest.

“S’not a guy, it’s the Mayor’s wife.” Jensen says as he takes a sip of his drink, somewhat distracted by what one of the girls is doing under the water.

“Huh?”

“Whaddya mean, huh?”

“Why are we meeting the wife and not the Mayor?”

“Looks like he’s incapacitated or something. Anyway, according to Carlson, she really runs the show. Sort of the power-behind-the-throne kind of thing.  She’s the one that’s got the pull I need to see about getting out of here to find the Impala.”

Jared thinks on that for a minute. He was expecting the Mayor’s house to be simple and unassuming, not this lavish palace that sits on a hill overlooking the town. They’d been whisked away as soon as they landed- escorted to a suite of rooms as equally well-appointed as the rest of the place. Apparently, thievery paid well. Since everything stolen by the raiders and other local swindlers passed through this joint, the Mayor took a cut off the top as his salary.

A pretty servant girl (another slave, Jared assumes) comes into the room and announces quietly that the Madame Danneel will see them in thirty minutes.

Jensen leans back and sighs, slowly grinning at Jared and he turns to wink at one of the girls. “Guess we need to crank it up a notch, eh, ladies?”

“Of course, sir” one of the girls says, still fondling Jensen’s dick. Jared can’t stop himself from watching as the pirate utters a little grunt as the girls begin jacking him off in earnest.  It’s fascinating, actually- being the observer as he sees Jensen go from moderately pleasured to the point of tilting his head back and shutting his eyes, taking his lip between his teeth as he comes, while the two slave girls smile at each other as if they’d won a prize. Meanwhile, he’s left with a stiff dick and a bucket full of frustration. Not that he cares who the hell Jensen gets off with. Not at all.

**

They’re ushered into what looks like the private apartment of Madame Danneel, decorated in sumptuous fabrics, silks and velvets in varying shades of reds and gold. She reclines on a low sofa strewn with pillows, her body swathed in a silken robe of gold that conceals yet hints at her curves. She’s a pretty woman, Jared thinks, but hard- her pale skin flawless and surrounded by the flowing waves of her auburn hair. Her eyes are sharp and assessing, though. He guesses her to be not much younger than the Captain, but the tightness across her cheeks hint at artificiality. She’s vain, he realizes. Vain and hard.  Well, this should be fun he thinks with a little trepidation.

“Welcome, Captain. We’re honored to have you visit Misty. I’ve looked forward to meeting you for some time.”

Jensen looks puzzled for a moment. “You have?”

Madame Danneel smiles, looking somewhat predatory.

“Of course! Even though we’re on the edge of the galaxy, the name Jensen Ackles is known here. A pirate of your caliber is known to most places that are in our business.” She lowers her head and peers through her lashes.

Jensen shifts from foot to foot. He’s too experienced to mistake the invitation in her eyes, but he’s not a fool.

“I’m sure it’s all exaggeration, Madame.”

“Call me Danneel. Madame makes me feel like a crone,” she laughs and pats the sofa. “Come. Sit here by me. I want to get to know you better.”

Jared nearly takes a step to follow the Captain as he moves to sit by Danneel’s side. She notices him. He gets the feeling there isn’t much that escapes her notice. Despite his promise to be good and look like nothing more than a simple slave boy, he boldly stares back at her, working to keep his face blank.

“Oh my goodness, Captain. What have we here? Have you brought me a present?” She actually licks her top lip, probably unconsciously, Jared thinks _(hopes),_ and he drops his eyes to the floor.

“Sorry, Danneel. Much as I’d like to, I can’t let you have him. I did bring you a gift, though. The lifeboat we came in…” but she’s already waving her hand in dismissal.

“Pfft. That bores me. I’m much more interested in that boy you won’t give to me. Let me look at him more closely, at least, since you aren’t inclined to part with him.”

She calls for drinks to be served and motions Jared closer.  His instinct tells him to run, but the two muscled guards at the door would have him before he got very far. Instead, he stands before her, trying to feign nonchalance. As if he’s blatantly assessed like this every day.

Jared shoots a look at the Captain, who meets his eyes but reveal nothing. At that moment he does feel like a slave. Adrift and unsettled, he flinches when her hand circles his wrist.

“I won’t hurt you, boy. Kneel down so I can see you better.” She tugs him down on his knees. “Oh, Captain Ackles, you need to work on this one- the way he so boldly stares at me.”

“Well, I only just got him. He was the pilot of the tanker I took.”

She runs her hands over him; his arms, his shoulders, his chest, his dick.  Her touch is sharp and knowing. “Beautiful lines.”  Holds his chin, turning his head this way and that. “Pretty eyes. Exotic looking. Yes, lots of potential here. Tell me, have you had him yet?”

Jensen clears his throat softly. “Uh-“

She laughs brightly, turning to look at him. “You _have!_ I _knew it_. And I’m guessing that’s why you don’t want to part with this one, correct?”

Jared’s a little lost in his mortification, but he sees the way Jensen looks down and to the side. Yes, the pirate doesn’t want to admit to fucking him. Or wanting him. That’s confusing.

Danneel releases him and motions for him to sit on a floor cushion just as the serving girl arrives with an ornate bottle and three glasses. She pours all three glasses to the rim and hands one to Jensen, who’s already decided he needs to fuck this woman, Impala or no Impala.  As she hands one to Jared, she looks pointedly at him, but he’s not sure what the message is, or if he’s even supposed to understand.

The brandy is excellent and warms him down to his toes, and Jensen doesn’t say no to a second glass as Danneel admonishes him for gulping the exquisitely rare liquor. She flirts outrageously with him and he’s thinking absently that having both her and the kid in his bed might be a great way to end the meeting when Danneel clears her throat as she finally gets down to business.

“Carlson tells me you were marooned by your crew. So now here you are. What is it you think _I_ can do for you?”

“Nothing too much. Help with some intel to find where my crew’s taken my ship so I can go and retrieve her.” He sips the brandy, watching her. “A ship to get me there…”

Danneel looks at him, considering. “It may be possible.”

She leans against back against the arm of the sofa and stretches her legs out over Jensen’s lap. Her bare feet are small and pretty, the toes painted a vivid red.

“I have many connections, Captain, but my reach is still not nearly what it could be. My raiders, well, they’re not the sharpest arrows in the quiver, if you know what I mean. Carlson is…adequate, but not a creative thinker. Now, if I had a partner. Someone who could extend my network -that would be very valuable to me.”

She caresses him with her painted toes. Jensen slides his hand along her ankle and she hums and stretches like a cat. They seem to forget Jared who sits on his cushion, feeling warmth from the brandy and the air of lust in the room.

“I’d be honored to be your partner, Madame” Jensen murmurs, his hand sliding further up and under the thin robe she wears. He pins her in place with his smoldering gaze, and she stares back, her breath coming a little shorter and hotter. The temperature of the room rises by degrees as Jensen strokes her leg back and forth.

“Alright then,” she says softly, “you shall have it.”

She turns to call for the guards, “Tell Carlson to give Captain Ackles anything he needs. Stand guard outside, I wish to have privacy” she orders.

When they leave, she resumes her seduction of the Captain. Or maybe, Jared thinks, the Captain is seducing her. It’s really too difficult to say. In any case, his cock is hard and he wants badly to touch it while watching this play out in front of him.

Jensen reaches higher and Danneel moans softly. “You’re a very handsome man, Captain. It pleases me.”

He pushes her robe higher, exposing her smooth labia and tidy nest of curls. Jared sucks in his breath as the Captain boldly strokes the shaven lips, his finger sliding into the cleft. It’s like watching a master at work, he thinks, because now it’s as if the Captain is the one in control, teasing out gasps and moans from the woman. She’s on her third or fourth mewling sigh when Jensen whispers ,” Let me in” and she groans, low and wantonly, and spreads her legs wider, giving him access to all of her.

She turns and looks at Jared, who freezes like a hunted rabbit. With both their eyes on him, Jared feels naked, although in fact, he and Jensen are overdressed, compared to Danneel in her shimmery robe. Jensen’s taken off his leather jacket and he looks sinfully good in soft shirt, jeans and boots, and Jared’s kind of emulated him a little on this, but the result now is that he’s sweating like a pig in his leather and heavy jeans.

Danneel smiles at him and gets up, leaving Jensen with a question on his face, as she moves to Jared. She stands behind him, caressing his neck and shoulders and _fuck_ , he’s not immune to it, no matter how much he realizes he prefers men. Something about this scenario is hot as hell, and he’s got a feeling it’s getting even hotter.

Reaching for his arms, she pulls them up and back, stretching him out like an offering as she asks Jensen, “He is quite beautiful, don’t you think?” and she pulls him up and more or less drags him to the sofa, settling him between them.

Despite his statement that he doesn’t share, Jensen thinks he’ll be damned if he’ll pass this up, and he leans in and nuzzles on the boys neck. Jared’s a little jumpy, but _oh yeah_ , it’s hot as fuck, and he lets the roaming hands of Danneel and Jensen touch him everywhere.

“You alright?” is all Jensen says as he moves to help him remove his jacket and pull his shirt off, and yeah, hell yeah, he is. He’s living every teenage boy’s dream and then some. He nods and that seems to be good enough for the Captain, who lustfully moans into his mouth and mumbles,”So good, baby, so fucking hot for me.” Yeah, clumsy, but the words hit him straight in the dick and he arches into their hands wanting _more_.

Danneel teases and strokes Jared, wrapping her small hand around his cock and pulling a few times, and when Jensen adds a finger against his tight entrance and pushes in, he lets out a cry of pleasure so acute that Jensen and Danneel answer back  with groans of their own.

It turns out (not surprisingly at all) that Danneel has a dominant streak a mile wide and she urges Jensen on with directions like “that’s it, finger him deeper“, “stroke his cock” and “make him suck you off”, which is the best one, because Jensen’s been reimagining that first, rough blow job Jared gave him again and again in his mind. It makes his dick ache as he pushes Jared’s head down, over and over, on his straining cock, and he whispers filth; “Take that cock, That’s right, little bitch, my little slave. Gonna come down that throat and don’t you fucking spill a drop.”

Jared’s riding high on a wave of pleasure and he can’t think, doesn’t care, just wants- needs… and the way he’s made to be their toy, _god_ , he has no words how much that turns him on. They can do what they want with him, make him, hold him. _God,_ hold him down and fuck him, _tie him_ , and the thought of that nearly makes him come.

Jensen moves off the sofa and helps Jared take off the rest of his clothes, then moves him to between Danneel’s legs, “Do this. Fuck her now.” And Jared does, his hips sliding forward as his cock pushes into all that wet heat. He’s pistoning his hips in and out of her when he feels Jensen’s hand on his ass, probing and pushing. He only spares a glance as Jensen lubes his cock with his own spit, then gets on his knees and positions himself behind Jared.

Slowly but firmly, Jensen presses against that tight entrance until it gives and his cock is swallowed in that vicelike grip. Jared keens at the burn of it, but it feels good, too, and he slows his hips as Jensen seats himself all the way inside him. The feeling is slightly painful, but deliciously good and he begins moving slowly back and forth, fucking Danneel and then himself back on Jensen. As he relaxes, Jensen starts thrusting harder, until they’re one, moving, moaning, sweating creature- their cries of pleasure spurring each other on until Jared cries out, “Gonna come, oh god, oh fuck-“ and he squeezes his eyes tight as the strength of the orgasm nearly makes him black out. He vaguely realizes Danneel and Jensen are coming, too, and as they slow down and pull apart, each easing down from an orgasmic high, Jared’s last thought before he closes his eyes is that whatever this is, this crazy life he’s living- he doesn’t ever want it to end.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I thought this would be a shorter story than 50K words but after outlining it, looks like it's probably going to be another long one. I'm trying to learn how to write shorter! So far, not succeeding :)  
> thanks for all the kudos! You rock, readers!   
> Feel free to comment, I love those, too :)  
> xoxo


	9. Ch 9 Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen doesn't do feelings, but Jared makes him think it over. Jared, meanwhile, is falling for Jensen. Madame Danneel gets an important piece of info that will expose someone's secret, and Jensen has a new ship. Good old fashioned angsty angst.

Ch9 Busted

***

Jared lays on the bed, idly eating a piece of fruit and waiting for the captain to return. He’s not good at waiting. Never has been. He misses the routine of the Valkyrie, when he’d spend an hour or two in the gym exercising and more or less killing time.  Now it seems all he does is eat and sleep.

Jensen’s probably at the ship. He spends time now and then with Danneel, but lately he’s been telling her he can’t, and that makes him warm inside because- _well_. Jared hasn’t been in Madame Danneel’s presence since that first day when they spent the afternoon and most of the evening exploring. He smiles a little to himself, remembering.  It’s the best way to describe it, because that’s what they’d done- explore virtually every way three bodies could fit together, some more successful than others, and he sported a pulled muscle or two for a few days after.

The last three weeks he’s done nothing but tag along in Captain Ackle’s wake, soaking up a bit of pirating knowledge by pure osmosis. He hears things, names, places. Where a thief can hide out when he’s on the lam, how to tell a good target from a bad, all kinds of little tidbits of a life of larceny; and he stores them away in that big brain of his just like he did when he was in school. He still is, really- only this is the school of real life, the one his parents never wanted him to have.

He counts himself lucky that he escaped it. The idea of sitting in an office all day listening to advisors and lawyers, no, it wasn’t for him. He was too dreamy, too emotional. Mostly, he was too weak. It was what Dad always told him- that he never measured up – just a weakling who couldn’t even get through school without calling home and begging his mama to let him come back.

That’s a laugh anyway, since his parents were never around much and he was practically raised by nannies. Maybe if he’d been with his dad more he’d have been stronger- better. It doesn’t matter now. He’s out of all that, and it’s just him and Jensen, and Jensen cares- he knows it. Is sure of it. It’s the first time he can say he feels loved. Or cared about, at least, and he’s gonna make sure Jensen never wants to let him go, no matter what he has to do.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

The doors to the suite fly open and Captain Ackles strides in. He sees the kid laying there like a decadent ad for a pleasure planet.

“You’re getting juice all over the bed, kid.” He makes himself comfortable next to Jared and leans over and kisses him, licking at the juice running down his chin. Jared smiles wide and it makes his eyes crinkle in that sweet way that makes Jensen’s heart ache a little bit. They tilt their foreheads together and the moment is suddenly more intimate than Jensen’s felt in years.  It unsettles him and he leans back on an elbow.

“You like me all sticky,” Jared smiles. His eyes promise more than a boy of his years should know, and still retain an impossible innocence.  That combination alone makes Jensen keep coming back for more, no matter how many times he’s said to himself that this is a bad idea that won’t end well.

The boy likes giving as much as he gets, that’s obvious, so he doesn’t really have any qualms about the sex, but if he’s honest with himself ( and he isn’t always honest, not by a longshot) he’s getting used to having the kid around. He’s not a slave, but still Jared bends to his will, his eyes sparking whenever Jensen pulls him roughly into his lap or lays a proprietary hand across his shoulders when someone looks on him with want- which is often. He realizes that somewhere along the line, he quit thinking of “mine” as being a way to protect Jared and started thinking of it as a point of fact.

All of which means he really is fucked. Because the kid’s gotten under his skin. Thinking of leaving him here isn’t an option anymore, because, dammit, he wants him- no, _needs_ him by his side.  And the kid, well, it’s obvious he’s got a crush a parsec wide on him.

 It’s been a long time since he’s let himself trust anyone, care for anyone. Too many hurts, too many regrets. He never thought he could be that guy- the one who has someone who cares whether he lives or dies, but now it seems that he might. It scares him a little bit even as he secretly yearns for it.

Maybe it _can_ work. Jared’s not too young. He’s not too old. The kid’s mature enough to know his own mind and if he chooses to be with Jensen, well, it’s not like he’s keeping him against his will. A thought floats to the front of his brain, _but you never even asked if he wants to go home,_ and he quickly tucks it to the back of his mind with the other things he doesn’t want to face at the moment.

Maybe later. When he gets the Impala back...Maybe Jared will want to stay with him and the two of them can make a go of it together…

“You look like you’ve got a lot on your mind. Everything okay?” Jared asks, his eyes so sincere and goddamn it, so caring that Jensen almost hurts with the way his heart twists.

“Yeah. I’m good,” he says dismissively, then distracting Jared with a quick poke in the ribs he says, “How about you come and check out the Dorothy? She’s ready to go as soon as I can get the go ahead from the Madame.”

The Dorothy is a small ship.  A luxury yacht, small yet nimble, probably some rich guy’s weekend toy- one who got too close to the wrong people and became a pretty little prize. He loves everything about her except for her name- Dorothy- which he can’t imagine was named for anything other than the dude’s grandmother.

“Okay. You got my books, right?”

Jensen makes a face, “Of course. What, you think I need you in my hair every minute? You need something to do, and anyway, you’re falling behind in your studies.” He ruffles the kid’s hair. “College geek and all, I still like you.”

They tussle a little bit, half wrestling and half teasing, until they’re both aroused, and Jensen kisses Jared more gently than he’s ever kissed him before and says, “I want to be with you. You know that, right?” There’s a sweet heaviness in the air and Jared’s smiling back at Jensen and whispers back that he knows, that he wants that, too.

The hardest thing to say is what he wants to say most of all. That Jensen makes him feel wanted and loved. How he’s never felt connected to anyone like he does to Jensen, and how he can’t imagine spending his life without the cocky pirate. And yeah, he has secrets, but who doesn’t, and he can finally have a new life- a happy life, with Jensen.

The moment is full of unsaid promises, and Jared feels his heart spill up and over. 

“Jensen, I lov-“

The both jump and yell out in surprise as the suite doors suddenly bang open and four guards rush the room, weapons trained on them both.

“What _the fuck?!”_ Jensen yells. His first thought is they’ve been invaded, but they’re in Misty uniforms, and he doesn’t have time to do much more thinking about it because they’re screaming at him and Jared to get on their stomachs, which they do, and are thoroughly searched for weapons, then handcuffed behind their backs.

The Misty guard orders them up and he stands there, panting in surprise and anxiety.

 _“You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”_ Jensen bites out. This is the side of Jensen that scares Jared a little. Alright, a lot. Cause he’s a scary motherfucker when he wants to be. Jared can feel the storm gathering in the captain- the glint in his eye- the stubborn set of his jaw. God help whoever fucked up.

They’re escorted to Danneel’s formal salon. No casual meeting in the boudoir, Jensen notes.  It’s not an encouraging sign. Just what the hell is she up to?

Madame Danneel is sitting in a large, imposing armchair on a slightly raised dias which allows her to look down on them. These petty rulers and their petty insecurities, Jensen thinks darkly. He and Jared wait for her to say something. She looks angry. As angry as she can considering her face is somewhat immoveable from the youth injections she takes. Still, it’s quite obvious she’s in a fury.

“Just how long did you think you could play me for a fool, Captain?”

He has no idea what she’s talking about. “What-?”

“Please. Don’t pull that innocent act on me. After all we’ve shared?” she interrupts sarcastically. She picks up a slim file from the small table next to her chair. “Did you think you could just _use_ me like that and I’d never find out? Oh- you’ve underestimated me, Jensen.”

“Danneel, you gotta listen, I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about-“

“Don’t lie to me, Captain!” She’s full of wrath and is raising herself out of the chair, moving toward him.  
“This intel just arrived. It’s all in here- how you stalked the Valkyrie. Took her without a shot being fired. How you got yourself thrown into a lifepod,” she turned to Jared, ”-with this one- Jared Padalecki.”

 “Wait- What?” It’s not making sense. Jensen shakes his head as if he can rattle things around and they’ll begin to make sense.

“By all means then, play stupid. I see the name rings a bell. Padalecki. As in Gerald Padalecki, Vice President of the WB and Commander of the CW Occupation? Did you think no one would notice he was gone?” She draws a sheet of film from the file and turns it to face him. It’s a photo of Jared on an official CW document with large letters across the top, _MISSING_.

Jensen feels a buzzing in his head and all the parts begin to click. He turns to look at Jared, who’s staring at him with horror and fuck, _guilt._

“Jensen- listen. Just listen to me-“

He’s seeing red. That little sonofabitch. He sees the look of guilt on Padalecki’s face and he thinks he feels his heart shatter into little pieces until he ruthlessly shoves his hurt down and covers it.

“You didn’t _tell_ me? What the fucking hell, Jared-“ He wants to throw the kid on the ground and beat him with his fists. A Padalecki. Goddamn him. He’s the one who’s been played for a fool. “Why? Why wouldn’t you tell me? What kind of game are you playing here?!”

Danneel looks from one man to the other and she begins to snicker. “Oh this is funny. You really didn’t know. All this time you’ve had one of the richest prizes of your life in your bed and you didn’t even know it.” She laughs, loud and ugly. Jensen thinks he’d like to strangle her if his hands weren’t restrained.

“No. I didn’t.” He looks at her. “Call me a fool all you want. Looks like I got played same as you.”

“It’s not like that, Jens-“ Jared tries.

“Shut up! You just shut your mouth, you little fuck!” Jensen moves over and into his face. The guards move to hold him, but a movement from Danneel has them backing off. Despite his bounds hands, Jensen still scares the piss out of Jared and he’s right there, nose to nose, with the pirate.

“Impressive, Princess. You aristocracy learn your deceptions well. You had me at the jump- all that little mister innocent act. All this time, god, and I fell for it…”  Jensen shakes his head, the hurt in his eyes unmistakable.

“Look, it’s not like that, I’m telling you, Jensen,” Jared babbles. “I didn’t tell you at first because I was afraid- I knew I’d be hurt, or ransomed, so I didn’t say anything, but then, you were so kind- so sweet-

  
Jensen goes toe to toe with the kid, backing him up into the chest of the guard behind him.

“Oh, I was _so sweet to you_ that you didn’t bother telling me you were the son of one of the most powerful men in the galaxy? Your father and the rest of the aristocracy have killed and maimed millions in their conquests. They’re a bunch of lying, thieving, murderers who killed my family, my friends- everyone I’ve ever cared about.” He took a step back. “So this is the ‘family business’ you were being trained for…” He makes a sound of disgust and turns away.

“Jensen, please-“ he’s crying and pulling against the guard. If he could just make Jensen _understand._ “I don’t want any of that, I never did! I want to be with you. _Please._ I love _you_ -“

Jensen looks at him and shakes his head. The rejection is palpable. He turns to Danneel and she’s making that little smirk she does when she’s amused and feeling superior.

“Keep him, Danneel. I don’t want him. Maybe you can get a good price for him.”

“Stop it, Jensen! Please, don’t do this, please don’t, _please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-“_

“Release the Captain,” Danneel says to the guards, and Jensen rubs his wrists as he steps away from Padalecki. He walks to Danneel and shakes his head.

“Just give me the Dorothy and let me get out of here.”

She just nods and he turns on his heel, walking out. All the way down the corridor he can hear him.

 _“Jensen! Don’t go!_ _I’m sorry! Don’t leave- please, don’t leave…”_

He was a fool. He knows better to want things like a normal life. He’s made for one thing, finding and taking what’s his with no room for mercy. He forgot for a little while, but now he’s remembered, and he won’t make that mistake again. All he wants is to get on his ship and get the fuck off this goddamn rock and back into space where he belongs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get crazy, kids. Lots of hurt, lots of misunderstandings, and maybe- some sweet, sweet lovin'.  
> love you, sweet readers. You keep me going  
> xoxo


	10. Ch 10- The Impala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Jensen Ackles has finally found his stolen ship, the Impala. He's not leaving until he gets her back. To make things even more complicated, he can't stop thinking about Jared.

**

 

It’s taken three months and more palms greased than he could count, but Jensen finally has a bead on where Sheppard’s taken the Impala.

Chrysus, a decent sized station at the fringes of the buffer zone between rebel and CW-controlled space, isn’t exactly the kind of place he’d expect to find a pirate, what with the heavy patrols on both sides, but it makes a weird sort of sense. Sheppard was always one to leave loyalty in the dust as he played both sides of the game. There’s enough intel running through a place like Chrysus to keep a pirate fat, drunk and happy for as long as he wants, provided he can stay out of the hands of the law.

The place is an old rust bucket; out of date and practically falling apart, from what Jensen can see.  It’s filled with a motley collection of characters; soldiers on shore leave, down on their luck aristocrats, card sharps, hookers, petty criminals and even a few ordinary citizens. Mostly, he notices how everyone seems to be sizing up everyone else.  It’s a dangerous place and he feels right at home.

He saw that the Impala was docked as he was pulled into his berth, and the tingles are still running up and down his arms. It’s taking all he’s got to not rush down there and start shooting people. Besides, he likes his crew. They’re assholes for being so quick to mutiny, but hell, that’s a pirate for you – loyalty is only as good as your last prize.

It doesn’t take him long before he finds Sheppard- sitting at a bar with his hands wrapped around one of those Kyten females with the furry tits. Not his kind of thing, Kytens. He can’t stand the way they shed on everything but damn, they do have a way of milking your cock that you don’t soon forget. And the tails- mmm…there is something about fucking a female with a tail. The way you can just wrap your hand around it and pull…

Yeah, he’s been celibate too long. The fucking Kyten’s starting to look pretty damn good. The last piece of ass he had was that little bitch Jared, and he’s done a pretty good job of not thinking about him- even though the kid keeps sneaking into his thoughts at the most inopportune times. He shakes his head, telling himself to get his mind on the important shit – the Impala, dammit. Once he’s got his Baby in hand he might come back and find that furry little beauty and pull that tail till she’s screaming.

He stops the cocktail waitress and orders a drink, keeping one eye on Sheppard and running his eyes over the rest of the patrons. No other crew, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be a fight. In fact, he knows in bars like this, it only takes one punch thrown and it’s like a signal goes off for everyone to join in.

Taking his drink, Jensen saunters up to the bar next to Sheppard, who’s got eyes only for his pretty little tabby. It’s amusing to listen to Shep’s game. Jensen’s heard it so many times he can practically repeat it by rote.

“You’re much more than just a beauty… any man can see that. You deserve so much more-“ Sheppard croons, his hands sliding through the soft fur on her shoulder and trailing down her arm.

She makes a little mewling sound and switches her tail back and forth, letting out a little gasp as he grasps it and slides his fist along its length until he’s teasing the sensitive tip. She lets out a purr and leans into him.

“You always did get more pussy than anyone I ever met,” Jensen drawls in amusement. He’s got his pistol pressed up against Sheppard’s back in a way that leaves no room for doubt. Not that he’d shoot him right here. Not unless he could help it. Then again, the temptation is pretty strong considering the way he’d been unceremoniously stripped of his ship and crew. Come to think about it, he’d love shooting the little bastard.

Sheppard freezes, his back still to Jensen. Cocking his head to the side, he turns slowly, the Kyten forgotten for the moment.

“Well. Look who the cat dragged in. No offense, sweetheart.”

Jensen winks at the Kyten girl, who lays back those furry ears and narrows her eyes at him. Oh well, looks like no Pussy pussy this trip.  His dick was really looking forward to it, too.

“What are you doing here, Ackles? You’re a long way from where I dropped you.”

Jensen smiles a little self-deprecatingly and lowers his weapon out of sight, keeping it pointing in Sheppard’s general direction. “I gotta admit. I miss my ship.”

Sheppard’s two back eyebrows rise up and into his hairline. No, not precisely- because he’s got a fairly good start on male pattern baldness, but they’re up there. He doesn’t really seem surprised so much as appreciative of Jensen’s ballsiness.

“Your ship?” He says with a smile. “I think you’ve got that a little bit backwards. She’s my ship now… or did you forget that?”

Jensen grins. His eyes wide and glittering, he knows he’s got enough crazy there to suggest that tangling with him might not be the wisest thing to do at the moment.

“Oh, she’s still mine. What’s mine is mine. Always. You should know that, Mark.  We’ve been comrades long enough for you to know I’d be coming to get her.” He grins wider; toothy and feral- more of a baring of teeth in an alpha dog pissing contest than grin.  “I could just shoot you and take her back, but I’m a nice guy, and I think you want to do the right thing, once you think it over.  Then you go your way and I’ll go mine.”

“How do I know you won’t come after me?” Sheppard asks, and Jensen grins because he can picture Sheppard laying there, bleeding out all over the hideous purple carpet.

“You don’t,” Jensen replies. “Might just keep you on your toes and behaving yourself. And don’t forget I know all about that little deal you did with the CW back on Intuos. You remember. That one where you double crossed the resistance?”

Sheppard answers with bravado, but he’s looking uncertain. “Joe Johnson? That little piss ant thought he was some kind of local hero. Just a jumped up plumber with aspirations to greatness, all he was.”

“Maybe so,” Jensen answers smoothly. “Still, you got Joe the Plumber hanged for treason and a whole planet on lockdown in exchange for a couple of canons and few pop guns.  I don’t think the locals would be too happy about that. They’re simpletons, but they’ve still got their principles.”

“You think too much of these yokels. Half of them deal with the CW all the time…”

“Yeah, but a little illicit trade’s not really the same as taking down one of the Rebellion’s icons, is it?”

Sheppard’s looking like he wants to launch himself at Jensen. His jaw juts out pugnaciously and he’s rocking on his heels, considering the options.

“Don’t even think about it, Shep. I’ve got an automated netmail message that’ll go out to just about every CW and Rebellion outpost with your complete dossier. Names, dates, the whole enchilada. You might find a place to hide eventually, but I wouldn’t bet on it.” He’s still grinning like he’s won the LottoBall.

“Alright, dammit. You want back on the Impala? Is that it?” Sheppard grabs his glass and drains it.

Jensen looks down at the shorter man and knows he’s won.

“Not only back on, but as Captain.”

“There’s no way that’s happening, Ackles. You fucked up one too many times. They’ll never take you back.”

“Let me worry about that.” Jensen finishes his drink and straightens to his full height, towering over the smaller man. “Let’s go and see my Baby.”

**

Sheppard grouses all the way back to the docking station about the loss of his Kyten, and Jensen’s had about all he can take of that shit, but when he sees the Impala outside the viewing window, all sleek and black, he forgets to be pissed off.

She’s as beautiful as ever- elegant lines and looking wicked enough to put the fear of God in anyone who crosses her path. A few battle scars linger on her flanks but they just give her more ferocity. She’s about the prettiest thing he’s ever seen and suddenly he’s thinking of Jared for no good reason at all.

He slams that thought away with a growl.

“Down boy,” Sheppard deadpans. “Knew you missed her, but really.”

“Fuck you, Mark,” is all he can muster as he enters the airlock and strolls down the ramp that connects the Impala to the station.

The first thing he sees is all six-feet-something of Kurt Fuller wedged into the pilot seat, snoring with abandon.

“I see discipline’s gotten a little lax since I’ve been away,” he barks out, causing Fuller to jump out of his seat and face him. He’s disoriented and looks uncertainly from Sheppard to Jensen and back again. A sting of drool hangs off his bottom lip, giving him the appearance of a slightly demented man-baby.

“C-captain!” he stammers, his eyes wide. “Glad to have you back, Captain Ackles, sir!”

“Yep, you had your vacation. Now it’ time to get back to work. Why don’t you assemble the crew in the mess and we’ll talk.” He turns to Sheppard. “You wanna hang around and see where this goes, or you rather cut out on your own?”

Sheppard eyes Jensen thoughtfully and his grin slowly builds.  “Might be kind of fun, Captain, seeing how you’re going to dig yourself out of this mess.”

**

Jensen lays on his bunk in his quarters. Shep took five minutes to remove his shit to his old cabin, now that he’d decided to stay on as crew. Maybe he’s crazy, Jensen thinks to himself, wanting to keep that conniving SOB on as first mate, but damn, the guy knows his shit. They've been partners in crime for so long that he can't really imagine pirating without him. Plus, he likes the guy, despite the fact he's a raging asshole.

They’re leaving at 0600 hours, but sleep’s just out of reach. He’s tired but still running on the adrenaline high of being back on his ship- the only place he’s truly felt at home in the last few years. He puts his hand on the bulkhead, feeling the thrum of the auxiliary power vibrating through her.

He must have told Jared a hundred stories about captaining the Impala. At one point, he thought they’d be here together, maybe even going legit and setting up shop as a courier or light transport vessel.  He hates the idea of that kind of boring life, but he was ready to do it for the kid. Isn’t that the biggest crock of shit, he thinks to himself in disgust.

Now that he’s opened the gates, he lets himself go- remembering soft brown hair and tawny eyes. Looking down and meeting the sinful promise in those eyes while the kid’s mouth was doing something wicked and magical between his legs.

Jensen closes his eyes and settles more firmly into the mattress.

Fucking kid didn’t even care about him enough to be honest. Not that it would have helped. Aristocrats and common folk don’t mix, even if there was plenty of gloriously hot sex between them. He probably should have turned in Jared for the reward and might even gotten a letter of marque out of the deal. Instead, he walked out like a scorned lover.

He misses him. Misses him something fierce. It’s stupid and bad judgment and nothing good can come from it. Especially since he’s a Padalecki. That he’s got the bad luck to fall for an aristocrat is bad enough, but that it’s Padalecki’s son is the icing on the cake. What’s funny in that not ha-ha way, is that he can’t stop thinking about him. No matter that they barely knew each other, really. Maybe he just misses the sex. It was some damn good sex, no lie, and he convinces himself that’s it- the hold this kid has on him.  So he’s sure. Pretty sure.

Jensen vows not to let a few of weeks blissed out sex make him forget what Padaleckis did to him.

He remembers it like it was yesterday- when he arrived on his home world to discover he was already too late- his family gone, his sister barely alive- just able to whisper out ‘Grey Shirts’ before she died. The Grey Shirts; Padalecki’s hand picked army that was said to be the most cruel and ruthless of all the CW legions.

Now it makes sense why his father expected him to join the family business. You don’t say no to Gerald Padalecki, or so he’s been told. Jared’s the golden boy- a prince of the WB aristocracy. Yeah, he resists that life now, but once he realizes the extent of his power and reach- well, it was a pipe dream, anyway.

And Jared is a part of it. Just as conniving as the rest of his kind. The sting of betrayal burns through his gut. If, no- _when_ he gets his hands on Jared, he’s gonna make him pay for that. One way or another.

But In the dark, he lays there and remembers how they moved together as one, arms and legs entangled.  He misses him. Misses _feeling_ something, whether it’s good for him or not. The unfamiliar tug on his heartstrings was cut before he could even get used to it, he tells himself. In the light he’ll put those thoughts aside, but in the darkness, he lays there and hurts for what might have been.

 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> xoxo


	11. Ch 11 - The Hardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Ackles becomes more like the ruthless pirate he never wanted to be, working his crew nonstop, taking any prize he can get his hands on. Meanwhile, Jared's been dubbed Ambassador Padalecki, a glorified title for a hostage of madame Danneel. When his father finally calls him home, he wonders if he can avoid becoming what he never wanted, a cruel and brutal member of the ruling aristocracy.

**

 

[Three months later]

Jensen’s in the bar, killing a bottle of something green and potent while the rest of the crew’s offloading the goods from their latest run. It won’t take long and they’ll all be in the bar with him, letting their hair down and getting in trouble, as usual. It was the same everywhere outlaws gathered. You broke a few tables, a few noses, and paid the owner handsomely before you left. It was a little insurance for the next time they came this way.

“You look like you could use a fuck, honey,” one of the local whores says, leaning into his elbow and pressing her ample breasts against him.

He smiles at her, but it’s with a look that says _not interested_ , and she just shrugs and moves along, looking for the next horny john that’ll say yes.

“Oh, that’s sadly pathetic.” Sheppard pulls up a barstool and motions for the bartender. “She wasn’t so bad. Right up your alley, actually- no finesse.”

“Go fuck yourself, Mark,” Jensen smiles into his glass. “Everything taken care of?”

“Right as rain, Captain. Might be nice if you’d give the crew more than a day to blow off steam this time. How long can you keep up this pace?” It was a rhetorical question, Even so, Jensen knew the answer was, _indefinitely_.

Since he’d been back on the Impala, he’s kept them on a brutal schedule- run after run, taking everything they could get their hands on; commercial vessels, army patrol boats, cruise liners, even a kid’s field trip. That last one was slightly embarrassing, but he still took every kid’s spending money and left them with a great story to tell.

“Just wanna make it clear to the crew that I know what I’m doing. Besides, they don’t mind getting rich, do they? I’m not hearing any complaints when it’s time to get paid.”

“Point taken, Fearless Leader. But still,” Sheppard pauses and gulps at his glass. “You get reckless and you get sloppy. And sloppy gets you killed. So can we agree to take a time out, then?”

Jensen smiles without much humor. “Yeah. Fine. Three days. If that’s not good enough, tell them I’m getting another crew.”

Sheppard smiles and turns back to the bar. “Just out of curiosity, what’s with the new policy? Take anything and everything? You were strictly on the side of the Rebellion, and now- I’m seeing a new facet of you. Not that I’m upset about it.”

Jensen could say he’s given up on idealism. He could say he’s hurt and angry and feels like the universe doesn’t give a fuck about him and he’s just giving it back in spades.  But what he says is,” I’m a pirate, not a priest. I see what I want; I take it.”

He watches one of the rentboys, barely eighteen if he’s a day, sitting on the lap of one of the poker players. The kid’s got a certain sexiness about him that makes him think a little of Jared.  Partly pissed off, partly turned on, he calls the bartender over and makes it clear he wants the kid, a room and a bottle of something strong- and he wants them now.

Before turning to go, he tells Sheppard, ”Changed my mind. We leave in the morning. I think we’ll work our way down to that ball of rock you left me on. I forgot something.”

Ignoring Sheppard’s scowl, he grabs the whore by the waist and heads off to get drunk and fornicate in peace.

**

[Six months later]

Bored to tears as usual during these dinner parties, Jared tries to make conversation with the people next to him.  They're all the same- rich, bored and usually morally corrupt. This time he’s got a slave trader on one side and a guy who’s cornered the energy market in a dozen star systems on the other.

The energy guy’s all pompous bluster and it’s hard as hell for Jared to keep from rolling his eyes every time the guy opens his mouth. The slaver, on the other hand, is young, gorgeous, and a woman.  She’s also not human.  He’s not quite sure what she is, but the blue tinge to her skin and glowing, turquoise mane make it obvious. She’s the one who makes him a little uncomfortable.

“So, Ambassador Padalecki, perhaps you’d be interested in looking at some of my merchandise when you return home?” She’s smiling. Buttering him up. “I have many beautiful girls to choose from. Or boys, if you’d like.” Seeing Jared’s telltale blush she hastens to add,” Yes. Boys, then. I have a selection of only the finest outer rim slaves available. Some are trained, many are not.” She lowers her voice and leans forward, like she’s some imparting a secret. “Most owners would rather break them in privately, if you know what I mean” she says, delicately biting at a bit of bread.

“We’ll see, madame. As it stands, I won’t be going back for a few weeks, maybe a month or so. You can send me a message through my staff and I’ll see what we can do.” Not that he intends to respond, but he’s learned that even a crumb will usually satisfy the ambitious.

He lets the matter drop and catches Danneel’s eye. _How much more?_  and she smiles that smug, tight-lipped smile to let him know he’s going to sit there and behave until she says he can go.

Hours later, he’s holed up in his opulent suite, still feeling very much a prisoner despite his ‘ambassador’ title.  Half the people he met didn’t believe it, the other half drove him nuts trying to curry favors and endorsements.

At least with Danneel he doesn’t have to pretend. He’s her “guest” as she likes to call him. Hostage, is more like it. _Pet_ , on occasion. Since she’d learned who he was, he’s spent much of his time walking a fine tightrope. It’s exhausting.

She’s made some kind of deal with the CW, his father, and gods know who else, to keep him here as a CW ambassador. The CW patrols ignored her smuggling and piracy and she gave them a base where they could station a few troops for a more visible presence against the Rebellion. The resistance was a whole lot quieter in the last 6 months.

Now, his father sends word that he’s coming home. No personal message. He shakes his head and lets out a dry laugh. What did he expect, really? Just one more example of how alone he really is.

He rings for Tom to bring him something to drink. When Tom shows up, the brandy bottle on a tray, he smiles in thanks and lets him pour a generous helping. The slave is as quiet and deferential as always, but he keeps glancing at Jared like he wants to say something.

“Sir, if I may-“

Jared looks and him, his eyebrows raised. “Sure. What’s up?”’

Tom looks uncertain. Not that slaves don’t all pretty much have _that look_ \- the one that comes with the territory, he guesses. “Sir, if you need something. You can ask me. I mean- um, well- it’s expected you’ll need to take advantage-“

Jared knows what he’s getting at. Tom’s a personal slave. It’s kind of assumed he’s going to be used for sex in addition to keeping Jared’s clothes cleaned and his bed made.  Not that Jared hasn’t done that on occasion, but it’s not the same fucking a guy who’s doing it because he’s avoiding the whip versus someone who wants him back.

“Don’t worry about it, Tom. Just the brandy is fine. You don’t need to put out for me.”

Tom almost looks stricken at that. “Yes, sir.” He hesitates and then seems to decide to go for it.” Sir? May I ask you something?”

Now he’s got Jared’s full attention. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“You’ll be leaving in a few weeks to go home, and I- I wanted to ask- if you’ll please take me with you when you go.”

“Tom,“ he sighs. “I don’t have a clue where I’m going or what I’m gonna be doing. For all I know I’m going back and put on lockdown again. I can’t promise you’ll like where I end up. And honestly, I’m not into owning slaves. I really only put up with it here because of Danneel.”

Tom looks like a kicked puppy.

“I understand, sir. It’s just- you’re the best master I’ve had since I’ve come here. You treat me like a man instead of-“ he pauses as if he’s said too much. “I don’t mind having sex with you. You don’t hurt me or enjoy humiliating me. I could be happy serving you…”

“Nobody should hurt you, Tom. Nobody.” It fills him with anger what such a gentle man might have to endure. His quiet nature makes it hard to tell him no. “I just can’t Tom. I’m not able to take care of myself, let alone be responsible for another person.”

Tom stands there, mutely nodding and pressing his lips together. “I understand, sir. Thank you.”

When he turns to go, Jared feels like a shit because maybe he should take him. He’s seen what some of the better looking slaves go through in this household. Danneel treats them like disposable tissues, using them up and throwing them away.

“Wait, has someone hurt you? You can tell me, you know that, right?”

“No! No, sir. Madame Danneel is always the kindest of mistresses.” He says, spouting the line of bullshit like every slave is required to.

When he’s gone, Jared picks up his glass and drinks, remembering how he’d once dreamed of living on a quiet, peaceful out of the way place, where nobody had ever heard the name Padalecki. Maybe being a painter or sculptor- teaching children how to draw and express themselves. Maybe finding someone he could love who’d love him back. Someone who wouldn’t leave.

His one experience with love had shown him just how naïve he was. He can still see the look on Jensen’s face when he realized he’d been fooled. _You can have him, I don’t want him._

It was funny, how easily he’d fallen for the captain. Of course it wasn’t really love- he knows that now. Who could fall in love with someone they barely knew? He was infatuated. Crushing. But not in love. He’s a smart guy, he knows a little about psychology and how easy it is to fall victim to Stockholm Syndrome. That’s all it was, right? Just a horny kid with a crush on the romantic sex god that rescued him from a bleak future. 

That’s what Jared tells himself. When a month went by and Jensen still hadn't returned; Danneel whispering in his ear every day how lucky he was to be rid of that faithless pirate, he walled up his broken heart and told himself it didn't matter. When she told him she owned him lock, stock and barrel, he shrugged, not caring. When she told him his father didn’t want to pay a ransom for his return and suggested she should just keep him, he cried in the privacy of his bedroom and wondered what it was about him that made him so unlovable.

Jared drinks another glass of brandy, taking solace in the burn as the alcohol slides down his throat. Got to hand it to Danneel- only the best for her pets. She doesn’t give a shit how much he drinks as long as he’s pretty and articulate when she calls him down to parade him in front of her guests- her own personal little Padalecki.

**

In the morning, Jared’s served by one of the older men who usually works in the kitchen. He’s unnaturally quiet and looks like he can’t wait to get out of there.

“Hold up. Where’s Tom this morning?”

The man looks nervously at the floor. It freaks him out because the slaves in the household have never treated him like this. Like a master. “What is it?”

“Sir- Tom is- not able to serve you. I’m Brian, I’ve been assigned as your new servant, if it pleases.”

“Where’s Tom, Brian? Has something happened?”

“He served a group of visitors last night, sir. They were- rough on him. The doctor isn’t sure he’ll pull through, sir.” Brian looks up as Jared inhales sharply.

“Take me to him. Now.”

“Sir, I don’t think-“ Brian begins, but the look on Jared’s face makes him clam up and he leads him down into the warren of slave quarters, stopping at a spartan room where Tom lays on a bare mattress, covered in a thin blanket. One of the kitchen girls is bathing his head with a wet cloth.

“Dammit, Tom, what the hell happened?”  He whispers. Tom is unresponsive and pale, breathing shallowly in that way that signals that his body is shutting down.

“They hurt him, sir. Hurt him real bad. The doctor says it’s too late to do anything more.” Says the girl quietly. Her eyes are full of sadness and a certain resignation.

Jared sits with him until the last breath rattles out of Tom's lungs, and longer, wondering what kind of world he’s living in.

**

Danneel requests him to join her for dinner. Jared lets Brian dress him in his finery, hating the designer suit and styled hair.  He looks like a monkey on parade. Just like she likes him. Funny enough, he cares less and less. He wraps the coldness in his heart around him like a cloak. She wants him to play a role? He can damn sure do that. He can play with the best of them. 

She’s got another group of local dignitaries at her table. This time, she’s placed Jared at her right, and introduces him as her honored guest and close personal friend.  He might want to gag, but he smiles his way through the dinner coolly and makes all the necessary small talk.

“It’s taken months but you finally seem to be on the right page,” she whispers to him.

“Hmm,” Jared smirks. “I’ve been dying for your approval. Glad I finally have it.”

“Oh come now, you’re not still upset about that little slave boy of yours. I’ll get you a new one. A prettier one. Maybe one you’ll actually fuck.”

“God, you’re a bitch.”

“Careful, boy. You aren’t out of here, yet” she warns, smiling cruelly. “When you’re sitting around that giant CW boardroom table you’ll be thanking me for setting you straight.”

“I never wanted any of that, you know that.” He downs his wine and calls for more. “I’m never going to be like you, Danneel.”

She laughs- high and tinkly, “Oh silly Jared. You already are. Look at that righteous anger and need to hurt. You want to hurt me, don’t you? I can tell. That’s the Padalecki blood, honey.”

He can’t see anything in front of him, just blind rage. She’s right. He wants to hurt her. Throw her down, strip her- fuck her like the animal she is. Leave her to rot on some dirty floor.

The wine can’t come fast enough and he’s drunk and pissed off and part of him is wondering if she’s right about his blood- if he’s doomed to be someone who enjoys the pain of others and uses people until there’s nothing left to give.

She cuts him off early and sends him back to his suite, and he keeps drinking until he’s left crying into his pillow. He sobs until he can’t anymore. Just lying there, staring at the ceiling, he tells himself over and over that he’s not going to hurt anymore.  If he doesn’t care, then he can’t be hurt.

 He works on it all night, making his heart a stone. By morning light, he’s a new person.  The essence of what Jared was is gone. Buried along with the rest of his dreams.   He looks into the mirror at his new self. Cocky, superficial, an unfeeling shell.  You do what you must to survive. He’s a slow learner, but he’s learned.

 

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated turning Jared from a sweet, loving boy into a hardened, bitter young man, but it had to be done. Please don't hate me for it! I promise things will get better!  
> Love you all and thanks for reading my little story  
> xoxo


	12. Ch 12- Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's on his way home, but he runs into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to post something rather than make everyone wait another week. Thx! xoxo

 

**

 

The ship they sent for Jared is small, but luxurious, as befitting his status. The kind of travel he’s been used to all his life. Jared’s never been one to take things for granted, even if he did grow up with the proverbial silver spoon in his mouth, but this seems a little extravagant, even for Padaleckis.

The ship’s captain had greeted him formally when he embarked, all bowing and scraping and it all made Jared embarrassed and a little disgusted. By virtue of his name he is coddled and fawned over- things that would probably make most people envious – to him it just emphasizes the chasm between his class and what his father derogatorily calls The Masses.

He sits in the salon of his father’s opulent yacht, stoic and alone, thinking of not much of anything, because he’s found that one thought leads to another and before he knows it, he’ll be sliding towards despair. He tries to focus on the star field visible in the portside window.

At least the bar is well-stocked. The craving for a drink was strong when he first came aboard, and Jared’s wasted no time in calling for the steward to set him up with a bottle and glass. The handsome young man attending him doesn’t bash an eyelash and honestly, he doesn’t care. He knows his father will have something to say about it. Another failing. Another weakness.  Just another to add to the list of disappointments he’s responsible for.

He plucks a piece of lint of his black silk jacket.  _If you’re going to play the part of the aristocrat, you need to start looking like an aristocrat._ His fastidious father would approve, Jared thinks, as he pours himself another drink. His new attitude is born out of self-pity and depression. He knows this, but can’t afford to dwell on it. A survival method- it is what it is- it’s done and that’s that- because _fuck_ , he needs some way of getting through this. Gods knows, the idea of going back- after he came so close to leaving that all behind-

It’ll take nearly a week of travel to get to Corwin-Williams. Most of the time is spent traveling between stargates, and he’s so far out they’ll need at least three jumps to make it back to the CW. A whole week of sitting in this boring tin can, he grumbles, wondering how he’s going to keep from going out of his mind.

The last time he’d seen his parents was a few weeks before he’s booked himself as the ride-along on the Valkyrie. His father had given him one of the lectures he was so good at, pointing out his shortcomings and how disgusted he was to have a son so ill equipped to take on the Padalecki empire. The bastard had even threatened to disinherit him in favor of his cousin. Not that Jared cares.

_And now he calls me back. Like a fucking dog on a leash, and like a fool I obey. Just like a gods damned dog._

Gone a year and he’s no better off than he was before.

Correction. He accepts it, now.

There’s no way out of the legacy his father’s handing him. It’s inevitable. And really- he’s seen the world out there and it’s fucking brutal and dangerous. Just one example after another – brutality piled on top of indignity. You clawed your way to the top of the heap or you suffocated and died beneath the crush.

Well, he fucking isn’t going to go out so easy. The galaxy is a deadly place, and he’s lucky he’s got a leg up on everyone else and it’s going to stay that way.

The captain breaks over the comm that there’s a subspace call for the Ambassador. Jared pulls up a screen and taps into the call. An unsmiling face of an older man is staring back at him. He looks at Jared and nods curtly in greeting.

“Welcome back, Ambassador. I’m glad to see you’re safe and sound. We were all worried about you.”

Jared works hard to keep the smirk off his face, but his voice betrays him the way it drips with sarcasm. “I’m sure you did, General Thompson. I can imagine the shit storm that went down when I didn’t turn up with the Valkyrie. I heard my Dad was freaked out with worry. He and my mom probably couldn’t sleep, they were so worried. Because they care _so_ much about me and love me _so much_.”

“Of course they care. You father was very concerned.”

“Right. That’s why he left me on Misty for a year. Wow. You must really think I’m stupid.” Jared runs his hand over his immaculately groomed hair. “Let’s be honest and speak the truth; my Dad used me as a fucking _bargaining chip_ with Danneel Harris, for god’s sake. If he wanted me that bad, why didn’t he call me home months ago?”

Thompson leans forward, into the screen. “You were the one that left, Jared. If you would have just accepted your duty in the first place, none of this would have happened. Your father used you, yes- but it’s for the good of the CW and the WB and _you need to understand this, boy_ \- we are _all_ here to serve the CW. You, me, your father- even Jeremy Carver himself- we’re here for the greater good- so get off your pedestal and _do your duty.”_

Jared looks away from the screen, getting his emotions under control. He wants to yell at this guy- his Dad’s flunky- but it would all fall on deaf ears. All he’ll encounter here from on in is the CW party line. _For the greater good_. Which really means for more power; for more influence; for more profit.

“Fine, Robbie. I’m here, aren’t I? Ya’ll are getting what you want- me being the dog on your leash.”

“Don’t look so put upon, Ambassador. There are billions who’d trade places with you in a heartbeat. You live a charmed life, son.” He smiles and Jared can’t muster the energy to deny it.

“Yeah, right.” He sighs.

As he disconnects the call, he tells himself he’s glad he’s going home. He does lead a charmed life. Everyone wants to be him; the money, the power and the sex that comes with all of it.  He should count his lucky stars to have it all.

**

Jared’s got his arms around the steward - kneading his shoulders and sucking hungrily on his sensitive nipples.  The guy moans loudly and Jared knows it’s mostly for effect and possibly for the pilot to hear the commotion through door to the flight deck.

He bites hard on one nipple, making the guy cry out in pain and desire as Jared fumbles with the opening of his pants. “You ready for me? Huh? You easy bitch. Little slut.”  Jared wants him. Yeah. Doesn’t even know his name- doesn’t care to know - but wants to lay him out on the sofa and fuck him until he screams for mercy. Wants to punish him like he’s being punished. And he doesn’t even feel guilty about it- much. Why should he? It’s not like they both don’t know why he was offered this flight and why he accepted. He’ll get his fucking trophy - a piece of Padalecki ass. Bragging rights. Just like everyone else- so fuck him. Yeah. He intends to do just that.

God, he’s turned into such a bastard.

The young man arches beneath him, naked and willing- pressing his nipple more firmly into Jared’s mouth and he’s lost in the pure sensation of it. He sucks his fingers briefly and reaches down to stroke gently against that hot crease. Insinuating his finger between the cheeks of the guy’s ass, Jared slides a wet finger into the hot tightness, smiling as the man moans and bears down on his hand. Chuckling dirtily, he slides two fingers in deep and reaches for that spot Jared knows will really get him off.

“Oh yeah, you like that, don’t you?” He pistons his hand in and out and then in, in, and presses and rubs that spot mercilessly until the guy’s breathless and moaning loudly.

It feels good to have the upper hand for once. Let him be the one who takes instead of always giving.

He’s moaning and begging for Jared to fuck him and Jared frees his hard cock from his too tight pants and slides into that tight ass, still fully dressed, with nothing but his own spit to ease the way.  Gripping the steward’s shoulders for leverage, Jared pounds into him ruthlessly, giving him every inch as his hips lift to meet Jared’s, grunting along with him as they fuck.

 The man’s hands reach up to pull him in for a kiss and Jared turns his head away. When he tries to kiss him again Jared pulls back. “Don’t. Unless you want me to stop right now.” The hands fall away and the nameless man urges Jared on as he resumes his relentless thrusting.

Jared feels his climax building and buries his head in the man’s shoulder – seeing only a pair of mossy green eyes - urging him to _come on baby that’s it come for me princess that’s right come on_ \- and he feels himself explode,  stuttering jolts of pleasure contracting every muscle in his body as he spurts out his release.

He takes barely a breath before he’s pulling away and sitting up, panting and leaning his head back against the headrest of the couch. His dick, wet and sticky, slowly softening, lies limply against the black of his pants, streaked with his come. He looks at it and feels nothing but distaste.  “Get me something to clean up with,” he orders the steward as he stares out the window again at the black vacuum of space.

**

Jensen’s in his quarters, finally drifting off to sleep when Chris calls him from the con.

“Cap, something just popped up on our scanners. You might want to see this-“

“Yeah? Whatcha got?” He sits up and stretches the kinks out of his neck.

“A ship. Small. But get this, they’re flying under a WB VIP authorization. Sounds kinda hinky. You wanna come up and take a look?”

He gets up and slips on his pants. “Yeah. On my way.”

When he gets to the flight deck a couple of minutes later, Chris and Mark are huddled around the instrument panel, looking at the readout projected on the screen.

“Status?” he queries, taking his place in the pilot’s seat.

“She’s definitely WB. Fancy little bitch, too,” Chris explains. “Probably never would have spotted her except that she received a subspace transmission that rang a few bells with the computer and made the hair stand up on the back of my neck.”

Jensen shoots him a look, because when Chris starts talking about the hair on his neck standing up, he knows he needs to listen. The guy's got some serious chops when it comes to intuition. 

“You intercept the transmission?” he says, reaching for a Twizzler out of an open bag sitting on the side panel next to Chris’s cup of coffee. “Dude, clean this shit up before I come on shift.”

“I sure did, Cap- and quit eating my stuff.”

“Boys. Really?” Sheppard interjects with exasperation. “Play him the transmission, Chris.”

Jensen listens with interest as the recording plays, but at the sound of Jared’s voice, he sits up so hard he nearly topples out of his chair. He can feel his scowl growing darker and darker and his breathing slows until he’s holding deadly still.  When Sheppard shows his teeth in a feral grin, Jensen grins back, matching him tooth for tooth.

“Sound the alarm. To arms.” He’s up and on his way to make ready. “Boys, let’s go hunting.”

**

Ringing klaxons jolt Jared from his nap as the pilot’s voice comes over the intercom.

“Ambassador! Take your seat and strap in to prepare for evasive maneuvers- “

There’s not time to do anything more than process that before Jared’s thrown from his seat as the ship tilts to the left and he’s onto the floor. He’s up and opening the door to the flight deck. The pilot’s working efficiently, but spares him a glance.

“You need to take your seat, sir-“

“Fuck that! What the hell’s going on?”

“We’ve been tailed by an unknown ship. They’re closing in. Pirates, I’d guess-“ He flips a switch and barks out, “ Negative! Back away! This is a WB ship traveling on official CW business. Back off or – Negative!” He looks at Jared and it’s obvious he’s worried as hell. “They’re calling for us to stand down and prepare for boarding.”

Jared leans forward looking through the viewport, trying to see something- anything. His adrenaline surges and he feels the first prick of something like excitement in months.  “They grab us, it’s all over.”

The pilot just grunts, too busy to answer back.

Then he sees her. Smaller than you’d think a ship that deadly could be, dark against the blackness of space -peppered by glowing portholes on her side and exterior lights illuminating sleek curves.

“They’re giving us a quick look – trying for intimidation. No designation or call signs- fucking pirate bitch.” The pilot says, then yells into his headset, “Negative, we will not stand down- Back off- back off!”

When he turns to Jared its apparent how this is gonna end.

“I can’t hold her off, you ought to know that. Sorry, Ambassador. She’s got us outmatched and once we’re grappled they’ll blow the hatch. We can fight, but we won’t win.”  He looks sick to his stomach.

Yeah, that’s pretty much how Jared feels. He slumps against the seat, and sighs. He meets the pilot’s eyes and smiles grimly.

“S’alright, Captain. We’ll negotiate for ransom with the CW- that’s all they want with us. I’ll cover whatever they demand for you and the steward. I’m telling you, it’s gonna be okay.” He turns to leave, “Tell them not to blow the hatch. We’ll let ‘em on board.”

He walks back to the lounge as the pilot sends their surrender to the pirates.

The guy in the back is strapped to his seat, eyes as big as saucers and he looks like he’s about to cry.

“Keep your mouth shut and don’t hassle them. That’s all the advice I can give you.”

He sits on the long couch and waits.

Now that they’ve surrendered, it’s taking an inordinate amount of time for the ship to dock, he thinks. He can hear the clanging as the airlocks fit together and a whoosh of air and his eardrums pop as the pressure equalizes. The hatch door slides open and two men with heavy caliber pistols rush in and cover them with frightening efficiency.

They call back an all clear and the small lounge is suddenly filled with too many people, all pointing guns at him. He sits as still as he can, as unthreatening as he can, but his skin is tingling and he’s feeling lightheaded.

The group of pirates stand aside as their leader strolls in and stops in front of Jared. He knew it would be him. As soon as he saw that black ship, he remembered how he described her, black and fast and mean looking. It's actually sort of fitting – and now here he is- tall, menacing in a way Jared has never seen, and still looking so beautiful it takes his breath away.

“Well, look who we have here. Looks like you got a nice little promotion, _Ambassador.”_ Jensen says. He’s smiling, but his words are laced with contempt.

The guy standing to the Captain’s side blurts out, “Holy fuck, Cap. It’s the bitch boy-“

Captain Ackles rests his weight on one hip, his eyes leisurely sliding over Jared from head to toe. He feels stripped naked under that blatant stare.

“No, Chris. That’s _my_ bitch boy.”

 

 

**

 


	13. Ch 13- My Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has his captive, Jared Padlecki, prince of he WB, in chains- just where he wants him. Now it's time to let him know what's expected.

Ch 13

 

Jensen looks at the kid sitting in the seat before him. He’s gotten taller. Filled out some.  The hair’s longer, cut into a style that falls around his face - framing those goddamned pretty eyes of his. He stares back with an intensity that burns straight through Jensen and makes him feel briefly vulnerable.

Then he remembers who he is and smiles with deadly calm.

“They’ve already sent a distress call. Let’s get our asses out of here before CW show up. Disable their comm and take engines offline, Chris.”

He turns back to Jared, who hasn’t moved a muscle or spoken since the first pirate boarded.  The kid doesn’t look scared so much as resigned. That’s alright. He’s got plenty of time to wipe that blank look off his face.

“Take Princess to my quarters- in chains. We’ve got some catching up to do.” he says to no one in particular, his eyes never leaving Jared’s.

Sheppard makes a motion and two pirates rush forward and grab Jared off the couch and hustle him out of the hatch and into the Impala. The rest of the crew follow suit, leaving Jensen, Sheppard and the WB vessels crew.

“You know they’ll hunt you down. You can’t kidnap the Vice President’s son and get away with it”, growls the pilot.

“The CW’s been looking for me a long time- ain’t caught me yet. Why don’t you two just be thankful you’re getting off easy? Why give a shit about one little over privileged WB bastard, anyway?”

Sheppard nudges him and asks if he’s ready. They cuff the two crew members and exit the ship, setting it adrift. If the two are lucky, their rescue will come before they’re spotted by another band of pirates. This sector of space isn’t exactly the ritzy side of town.

They’re hightailing it out of there as fast as Shep can push her, but as soon as he hands the con over to Chris, he’s all over Jensen’s case about the kid.

“We’d better get a damn fine ransom for this one. Going to have CW sons of bitches chasing us from one end of the galaxy to the other over what you just pulled.”

“Relax, Shep. I got it under control.”

“I hope you do, Captain. I really hope you do. But this is personal for you, am I right?”

“What I do is none of your business.”

Sheppard fumes and juts out his jaw. “It bloody well is when my ass is on the line. Not to mention this ship!”

“Take it easy. You and the crew got rich working for me. I don’t ask for much, do I? I don’t take a major part of the spoils- just an equal share. I’m a hell of a lot more fair than any ship out there. I don’t take much, but I’m taking this. Got it? You don’t like it? Leave!  He was upset and sweaty and pissed off at himself because, fuck- Shep was right- it _was_ personal and he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing.

Shep looks at him steadily, then nods minutely.

“How long have I been on your crew, Captain?”

“Six...seven years? What’s that got to do with anything?” Jensen says, still scowling.

Sheppard smiles. Not a bitchy smile or his ‘dare to fuck with me’ fighting face, either. It’s actually kind of sweet, Jensen thinks. Which proves his world is collapsing, because damn, it’s Sheppard, right?

“Never mind. Just please, like I said before, I hope you know what you’re doing.” He smiles and turns to leave. “I think we’ll just run a typical escape flight path and you can take your time doing- whatever it is you’re going to be doing.”

He's not the only one who questions this, Jensen thinks.  He wonders if he’s gone soft- taking the kid- inviting the wrath of the whole fucking CW, not to mention the WB. But they owe him. They fucking owe him for everything he’s lost- and taking it out of the ass of their little prince might just ease the sting a little bit.                 

**

Jared sits on the bed in the Captain’s quarters. Surprisingly, the place isn’t tiny, like he pictured. There’s a sitting area with a screen, a table and chairs, and most unexpected, shelves that run floor to ceiling filled with books. Jensen never mentioned being a reader in the time he’d known him. Maybe they’re just for looks- who knows.

He can see the bathroom from where he’s planted. Needs to piss so fucking bad his back teeth are floating, and if someone doesn’t show up soon, he’s gonna explode or break down and pee in a corner.

Should feel more scared, he thinks, but he’s oddly calm. The shock of seeing the Captain again was like a punch in the gut at first, and then he remembered the day he walked out. _Keep him, I don’t want him._                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

God damn. He’ll never forget those words. Ever. He left him there with that bitch. Didn’t give a shit what he was leaving him to. What he’d have to do to get through it.

Christ, he wants a drink. He _needs_ a drink.

There’s an ornate bottle on the small table next to the armchair and if he strains he can just about reach it. It practically dislocates his wrist, but he manages to get hold of it and sinks back against the head board as he uncaps it and takes a deep swallow, followed immediately by a round of coughing.

Altairian brandy. You don’t see that shit around too much unless you’ve got coin to spare. Even at home it was designated only for the most important visitors. Figures Jensen would have a full bottle just for his own amusement.

After the first couple of swallows, the brandy doesn’t burn so much as warm on the way down and as the potent alcohol enters his bloodstream, he finally feels his heart rate settle and a muzzy feeling settles over him. Let the bastard do his best. He can’t be any worse than Danneel and her friends, can he? Even half drunk, the possibility of being killed doesn’t really scare him that much.

He looks up as the door slides open and there he is – tall and menacing and beautiful. So beautiful it makes his heart break all over again.

“Can’t leave you alone for an hour without you getting into something. Are you drunk?”

“So fucking what? Maybe I am.” He needs to shut up now, because judging by the look on Jensen’s face, he’s not happy. That makes him laugh and he rolls his eyes and looks away.

“You are drunk.”

“Not that drunk. Need to piss, though. Unless you want me to piss on your bed.”

Muttering a curse under his breath, Jensen unlocks the chain from the wall and follows Jared to the bathroom.

“Hand off the door, Princess. You can’t be trusted alone, apparently.” He holds the chain in his hand and leans against the door frame, watching Jared pee.

The kid’s grown all right. Taller than him now, Jensen notices. Shoulders broader, his features more mature, but still have that flush of youth. The expensive suit looks good on him. His anger’s tempered by the arousal twisting through him as he watches Jared put his cock back in his pants and wash his hands. Still manages to fuck with my head, the little bastard.

Leading Jared back to the bed, Jensen pushes him to the floor until he’s kneeling.

“You move, you’re gonna be sorry. That’s a promise.”

He doesn’t need to warn him, because Jared’s not inclined to do anything, as dizzy as he is right now.  He watches Jensen move across the room and rifle through a drawer. When he comes back, he’s twirling something in his hands.

It’s a collar.

Jared’s eyes go wide and he looks at Jensen. He licks his lips nervously, and despite the collar in the pirate’s hands and the voices screaming in his head, he smirks boldly.

“You’ve learned some new games since I last saw you, Captain.”

Jensen’s eyes narrow and he stands over the kid, unbuckling the collar. It’s thick black leather on the outside lined in buttery soft skin with two metal rings attached. He reaches out and grabs Jared by the hair, pulling him forward. There’s no resistance.

“You get twenty five feet of movement in any direction from the setpoint of the collar. That means you can move about the cabin. Probably four or five feet down the corridor. Farther than that, it’s gonna bring you down.” He finishes buckling the collar and pushes Jared back on his heels. “Can’t say for sure it won’t be lethal, ‘cause I haven’t tested it, so probably a good idea to not push your limits.”

The room is deadly quiet. The sounds of their breathing seem louder than normal in the stillness. Jensen can’t help it. He wants. Christ, the kid is kneeling in front of him- like a present, ready to be opened.

“Gonna take those chains off,” he growls. “Don’t fucking move.”

The kid is quiet and submissive as he removes the manacles and chain. Won’t look up off the floor, Jensen notices.

“This another one of your games, Princess? First little Miss Innocent and this time the little subby boy?”

“No- I…” Jared begins, puzzled.

“Forget it- I wouldn’t believe a word you told me anyway.” He moves over to the overstuffed armchair in a corner flanked with bookcases. “Come over here.”

He watches with veiled interest as the kid makes his way over, standing there looking at him with equal parts of fear and anger on his face. Perfect.

“Those fancy clothes sure are pretty on you, Princess. Make you look just like the one of the elite.” He pulls a pack of smokes out of his jacket and lights one up, still looking over his captive. “So, I hear they call you a prince. That true?”

“That would imply my father’s a king, which he isn’t. He’s the Vice Presid-“

“Semantics.” Jensen says, cutting him off. “You’re a prince of the WB sure as I’m a pirate. We are what we are, Jared, no matter what we want to tell ourselves.”

He smokes and lets the kid stand there awhile.

“On your knees.” He leans back in the chair and lets his legs fall apart, adjusting himself where he’s gotten hard in his pants. Pulls his cock out and softly strokes himself as he imagines how satisfying it’ll be with the boy’s mouth wrapped around it. 

He’s just as goddamn pretty as he remembers and he reaches out and slips two fingers under the collar and drags the kid between his legs. The kid’s got the right idea and swallows Jensen down like a pro, all wet slickness and heat. Jared’s tongue slides over the head of his cock, licks long and low, tickles him in just the right places and he even adds the extra thrill of a gentle grazing of teeth over his shaft. All in all, it’s a virtuoso performance. He’s on top of his game, no doubt about that.

“Fuck, baby, you’re still the best cocksucker I ever had-“ he grunts out as he feels Jared deep throating him, and he grabs a fistful of that long, soft hair and urges him on, rocking his hips up as the boy works him closer to orgasm with that perfect mouth.

He gets both hands on Jared’s head and pulls him down and down, and yes, this is what he’s missed for too damn long – this – not some pale substitute, some stand in. This kid can fucking play him like an instrument, he so goddamn good.  Christ, he’s so close, that sweet mouth, those eyes-

“Look at me,” he gets out, his voice scraped raw with desire.

Jared’s face is wrecked. His face blotchy with exertion- the effort to keep breathing between thrusts has tears leaking and spit running out of the corners of his mouth, but his eyes radiate intensity as he locks them with Jensen. His lips are swollen and red- sexual signals that make Jensen’s cock even harder and he bites out, “God, baby, so beautiful-“and then he’s gone, his balls pulling up and he’s coming so hard he feels turned inside out- his muscles tensing and releasing as Jared sucks and swallows him down- every fucking inch until he’s oversensitive and gently pushes him back.

He catches his breath, boneless and sated- watching Jared wipe his face and eyes with the cuffs of his sleeves. Somehow, seeing him kneeling on the floor, fully dressed with that debauched and used look on his face still manages to get his dick tingling.

“You’re still as good as I remember.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Faster than Jared would have thought possible, Jensen reaches out and slaps him across the face. It’s not that hard, but it shocks him.

“ _Don’t fucking do that!_ I don’t want to hear about all the dicks you sucked and how much cock’s been up your ass! You belong to me now, Princess. Mine. You’re only job is to keep me satisfied. You do what I say- when I say. _Do_ you understand me?”

A red palmprint glows on Jared’s cheek as he nods and replies, “Yeah,- yes…sir.”

“Good-“ He pushes Jared out of the way and stands. “You’re my little bitch, now- _boy_. The only cock you’ll be sucking is mine, are we clear?”

“Yes. _Sir_.” A hint of defiance creeps into Jared’s voice.

Jensen leans down into Jared’s face. He’s nose to nose. Part of him wants to kiss the kid. Part of him wants to knock him down and fight him. “I’d watch my tone if I was you, bitch boy.”

He tucks himself into his pants and straightens his clothes. Jensen walks to the door and pauses before walking out. “When I come back to this room- I expect you to be in that bed. Naked. Because I’m gonna want to tap that Prince Padalecki ass.” 

After he’s gone, Jared slumps forward, his head resting on the carpet. This is like the worst of all his nightmares. Seeing Jensen again and the feelings… It’s not fair that he has to go through this shit over and over.  What has he done to deserve it? All he’s ever wanted was some happiness in his life, but no-

He feels like a cork, bobbing at sea, with no power over where he goes or what happens to him.  He tries as hard as he can to keep the shell intact, but he can feel it cracking and he can’t help when a sob breaks from his lips.

No. He can’t…can’t fall apart…and he will if he lets it out. The pain roils in his chest like a living thing that wants to escape but he can’t…

He pulls himself on the bed and picks up the brandy bottle.  Maybe he does drink too much but he needs it to smother the hurt that’s clawing at his insides like it could shred his flesh to ribbons just to get out. He does what he must to survive. He falls back on that thought – because if he ever admits to himself how much he still loves Jensen, and sees that love rejected- then he just might break into parts that no one could ever put back together.

 

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like a heavy dose of angst.


	14. Ch 14- Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's past holds some secrets that Jensen finds out. Jensen gets a little shmoopy and they go for breakfast- and pancakes! Oh, and lots of heavy angst. (trigger warning for past rape/ non con)

Ch 14-

 

Two hours and a few shots of whiskey later, Jensen makes his way back to his quarters.  He still can’t figure out why he left – well, not exactly. It probably had something to do with the rage he felt hearing Jared bragging on how much dick he sucked since they last saw each other.

Damn kid’s got him tied up in knots.

He’s spent the better part of a year obsessing over the brat and now that he’s got him in the palm of his hand, he runs out to play poker with Sheppard and the boys- like a god damned coward. Probably would still be there except for the pointed looks by Shep and the guys asking why he was losing money to them instead of banging his pretty cabin boy.

His quarters are dark, with just the soft glow from lights turned low, but there’s enough light to see Jared laying on the bed, still dressed, one hand draped around the bottle of brandy. Looks like he drank himself to sleep.  He sighs and has to admit he looks almost cute, softly snoring into the pillow.

Jensen reaches down and pulls the bottle away and then starts undressing the kid, who just grumbles in his sleep as he removes his shoes and socks and slides off his pants and underwear.  Jared’s dick lies soft and vulnerable among the dark nest of hair and he runs a hand over it gently, before unbuttoning the kid’s shirt and rolling him out of it.

It’s a bit of a struggle, but he manages to get all six feet of warm and sleepy Jared under the covers. Jensen shucks out of his clothes and slides in, up against the kid’s back, slipping a hand around him and pulling him close. All the movement rouses Jared and he stiffens, looking over his shoulder at Jensen.

“It’s alright. Not gonna do anything tonight. M’too tired,” he lies. “Just sleep now.”

Jared lays his head back down and he’s mumbling something and then “Jen-“, before almost immediately falling back to sleep.

He lays there with his nose against the warmth of the Jared’s shoulder, breathing him in - the scent of his skin bringing an assault of memories and feelings he’s struggled to repress for nearly a year.  Thought he was doing alright with it, but damn, if it isn’t a bitch. No fucking way is he letting it soften his resolve, though. The kid is a fucking Padalecki, and that’s all that needs to be said.

He’s idly imagining all the ways he’d bring the pain to Gerald Padalecki when he realizes Jared’s squirming and breathing heavy against him. Whatever the kid’s dreaming, it’s got him spooked enough that he’s muttering incoherently until he cries out softly – _no, please don’t_ \- and then more clearly, “Jen? Jen?”

“Hey, shhh- it’s okay. I’m right here-“he whispers against the knotted muscles, and he hates himself a little when he realizes the kid’s sobbing in his sleep.

He slides his hand up and down Jared’s arm, debating on waking him from his nightmare when Jared rolls on his stomach and turns his head, opening one eye. “Jen,” he whispers before it slides shut. “I had a bad dream.”

“I know. Go back to sleep. It’s okay.”

“Yeah, s’okay now,” the kid whispers as he relaxes bonelessly to sleep.

Jensen sighs and looks up at the ceiling, thinking _it’s gonna be a long night_.

**

A soft chime wakes Jensen, and he reaches out and hits the snooze for a few more minutes of sleep. The room lighting automatically brightens slowly to simulate sunrise and give his body’s clock a decent attempt to regulate itself in the artificial environment. He debates turning the lights off completely, but that’s the same damn argument he has with himself every morning.

It’s possible he might never get out of this bed because he’s lying there cocooned in puffy blankets and pressed snugly against Jared- who’s nestled against him like the little spoon. They’re both naked and just thinking the word _naked_ makes his dick get hard.

Great. Now he’s lying there with a hard on- a naked man in his bed, who most likely won’t be too eager for sex considering the circumstances -and honestly, he’s just not awake enough for a fight this morning – least not until he’s had his first cup of coffee.

Still, the warm ass snuggled up to his wood is diving him crazy and he can’t resist palming one of the firm cheeks and gently squeezing.  He knows he’s torturing himself but god damn, he’s not made of stone.

A change in breathing and a soft huff let him know that Jared’s awake and aware of his stealthy groping. He’s not protesting, so Jensen gives a tentative roll of his hips and is rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a gentle return of pressure. It seems he might be getting a little morning delight after all.

He slides his hand over Jared’s ass, massaging it slowly- playing over the round globe and imagining that perfect pink opening and how much he wants to tease it. His fingers slip lower and Jared softly moans, arching back in invitation.

Jensen can’t stop himself from answering with a groan of his own as he takes his time exploring. No matter how much his dick cries out for satisfaction, he’s gonna take his sweet time because this is too delicious to hurry. He’s got his eyes closed and his mouth on Jared’s shoulder blade, his lips feeling every shiver that hums across his skin as Jensen’s fingers dance along the crease of his ass.

He’s concentrating on what his hands are doing so when he opens his eyes, it doesn’t register at first. The blankets have worked their way down and the whole of Jared’s back is exposed.  Then he sees them; crisscrossing stripes marring the perfect golden skin. Some are old and healed, dark and flat- but some still red, fresh scars almost angry looking in their newness. He’s frozen in place- nauseous-his erection forgotten.

 “FUCKING HELL-“He yells. Jared jerks away and backs up as far as he can, his eyes wide- confused- more than a little bit scared.

“What the fuck is that?” Jensen barks at him. “Who fucking did that to your back?”

 The kid just looks at him dumbly for a few heart beats, then his eyes slide away and he presses his lips together. “Does it matter?”

“You’re god damned right it matters,” his eyes are blown and he feels dangerous. “How did that happen?”

“Some people like to play rough…”

Jensen makes an ugly noise. “That’s the new you? You like it like that, now?” Jensen’s disgusted and repulsed. It shows plainly on his face as he stares at Jared like he’s never seen him before.

“No- I... I don’t. I don’t.”

“Then tell me how those scars got there.” His eyes bore into Jared’s like nothing else in the world exists at that moment.

“Some of the people I’ve been with… like the whip. Because they get off on it… and because,” he stammers quietly,” You know - Who I am. My name.”

“Because you’re Padalecki.”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck me,” Jensen curses, “You know that’s fucked up, right? Why the hell would you let someone do that to you- and more than once, judging by the age of those scars.”

Jared nods, looking down and not wanting to meet his eyes. He’s bleeding shame so hard he feels he could drown in it. Jensen gets off the bed and stands there, looking everywhere but at him, and Jared can’t blame him- not really.

“After you left,” he begins, his voice just above a whisper, “she gave me a choice; the dungeons or live in the palace with all the comforts – all I had to do was entertain her guests when she wanted me to. Or herself. Sometimes both.”  He plucks absently at the blanket he’s pulled into his lap. “At first I said no way- I’d take the dungeons before I let her pimp me out like some whore, but…God…you don’t know… what they did to people there…”

He sits still as a stone, his face betraying nothing as he goes on, “I only lasted two days and I was begging her for another chance. Anything they did to me was better than what went on down there…”

“Anyway,” he says, watching Jensen warily, “it’s not like it was that bad. Not like it was every day or anything- not even every week… and most times, they weren’t trying to hurt me or –“

“Stop.” Jensen says sharply. “Don’t you hear how fucked up you sound? They made you a whore and you’re making excuses for it. Christ, kid, they really did a number on you.”

Jared feels a sinking feeling low in his gut. He knew it wouldn’t be good when Jensen found out about what he did, but he didn’t expect to feel so hurt seeing him look at him that way- like he was damaged goods. Maybe he should have expected it, but he didn’t. That was naivety, he supposes.

“I thought – when I saw you had the collar-“

“What? That I was gonna rape you and beat you? Give me more fucking credit than that.” _But that’s exactly what you intended when you brought him on board, wasn’t it?_. He’s no better than Danneel and her cronies.

He’s angry as hell at himself for leaving the kid at her mercy because of his vanity- _and the guilt- so much fucking guilt_ that he’s the reason his sweet kid’s turned into this brittle person he barely recognizes.

“I’m sorry. I should have known you wouldn’t be like that.”

“Don’t fucking apologize. I’m no angel.”

He looks like he might put his arms around Jared, but he stops and turns away, and Jared looks at the broad sweep of his bare back and wants to beg him to come and lay down with him - can’t they forget all about it and just go back to bed and start over, but of course it’s too late for that- and Jensen walks to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him, leaving Jared there to process what the hell just happened on his own.

**

He scrubs himself like he can wash off the taint; not that he’s disgusted with Jared- God, no. It’s him. He’s the asshole who did this to him. Maybe not the one who wielded the whip, but fuck- he’s the one to blame for it.

Now he’s got that kid in there- damaged- so fucked in the head he thinks he ought to say he’s sorry he was abused like that.

Christ, what the Hell is he going to do, now?

 **

Jared’s dressed and sitting on the bed when he opens the bathroom door. He spares him a glance and moves to the closet to pull out his clothes and dresses without a word spoken between them.  The tension in the room is palpable and when he finally turns to the kid, he schools his face into a blank mask and tells him they’re going to the mess.

Jared looks at him with the same blank expression. It’s like walking on fucking eggshells, Jensen thinks, as he goes to the computer and rekeys the collar to disable it.

“Deactivated the collar. You’re cool to leave the perimeter. I need a cup of coffee and you’ve gotta be getting hungry by now.”

Jared’s hand reaches up to brush against the collar and he murmurs a quiet _thanks_ , as he gets up.

“No funny stuff, or your ass is coming straight back here and you can go hungry, get it?”

“No. Yeah. I mean- I get it.”

All eyes are on him as they enter the mess. He deposits Jared at the table and goes to make himself a cup of coffee.  Shaking his head and calling himself a softie, he goes ahead and makes one for Jared, too.

He asks Jim, the grizzled old cook, for two plates of whatever’s on today’s menu and sits and slides the mug over to Jared. Then he looks at his crew.

They’re staring but trying not to stare. It would be funny if it weren’t so awkward. Chris’s got his mug up to his lips and his eyes swivel between Jared and Jensen, like he’s expecting some action to take place right there at the table.

He looks at Jared- the collar, his rumpled suit and bed head hair and yeah- they think he stayed up all night banging the hell out of the kid.  Jesus, he looks well used. Shoulda let him clean himself up a little before wandering in to this little nest of vipers.

“Uh- status report?” he says lamely.

Sheppard looks at him and rolls his eyes. Yeah, his attempt at deflection is pretty obvious, but he just stares at Shep with a look that says _go ahead, I dare you_ , and his second just sighs.

“All quiet, Captain. I think we’re in the clear. Just a nice little cruise around space- leisurely taking in a few nebulae and star clusters…”

“Can it, you dick.”

“But seriously, it’s all good,” Sheppard says as he sips his coffee. “I’m going up on the con so you just take your time. Take all you want,” he finishes, looking pointedly at Jared, who blushes furiously and stares at his cup like it’s something fascinating.

Chris chimes in, ”Yeah, Cap, we got it.”

Jim cooks a mean pancake and they’ve each got a stack on their plate. Jensen enjoys them, but Jared practically inhales his.

“Damn, you look like you never saw a pancake before, kid,” he drawls.

“Been a long time since I had ‘em.”

Chris slams his hand on the table. “You call him _sir,_ bitch boy!” which has Jared shrinking and cringing away.

“Yes, sir” he whispers.

Jensen wants to comfort him or tell Chris to stop being a douche, but he does neither.  He’s got to learn the pecking order on this ship- and he’s the bottom rung. He gets shit on by everyone above him. That’s just the law of the sea and the way sailors have done it since too long to remember.

“You still hungry?” he asks Jared, who shakes his head and whispers _no, sir_.

They go back to the captain’s quarters and Jensen nods to the bathroom. “You wanna take a shower? The pressure’s shit but it’s nice and hot.” 

“Yes, sir,” he says meekly.  It makes Jensen want to roll his eyes and punch him in the shoulder because damn it, this is not the kid with the sassy mouth he remembers. That kid would smirk at him and tell him to go to hell and wiggle his ass at him at the same time. This kid is so subdued he’s almost invisible.

He sighs and goes up to the dresser and pulls out some clothes. “Take these. Probably fit you, and you need something fresh.”

He’s not in there more than ten minutes and when he emerges, Jensen is sitting in the overstuffed armchair in the corner, a book in his hands.

“C’mere, kid.”

Jared walks over and sinks to his knees, his hands on Jensen’s legs - pulling them apart, but Jensen stills him, shocked a little at the mechanical way the kid just goes about it. That messes with his head.

“No, baby- Not right now. Just- no.” The look the kid gives him is almost sad.

Christ, he wants to. Would love to relieve that pressure that’s built since he woke up this morning, but nah- not like this. Not until he knows for sure that Jared really wants it- and after the way he’s been treated, Jensen’s not too sure if he’d want to at all. Until then, he’s going to have to stick to jerking off in the shower.

Jared’s sitting back on his heels, looking up at the wall of books. It’s the first time since Jensen’s seen a glimpse of the old Jared. The one who got excited about crap like musty old books.

“Kind of dumb, isn’t it? Bunch of antique books on a pirate ship. I don’t even know why I keep ‘em…”

“I think they’re awesome…sir,” he hastens to add. “I didn’t know you liked to read…”

“Well, I don’t have much time for it like I used to. I guess they just remind me of who I was. That’s actually a stupidly sentimental thing and I can’t believe I actually admitted that to you.” he says, with a quirk of his lips.

“What… what were you, sir?”

Jensen gets up and tosses his book on the chair. “Schoolteacher, if you can believe that. About a million years ago, it feels like.” He turns and grins. “Now you know one of my deepest secrets. Even Sheppard doesn’t know that one.”

Jared looks at him with big, soft eyes that he could get lost in. If he’s not careful, he’s gonna set himself up for nothing but more trouble, because suddenly, sending the kid home for ransom seems like a really shitty idea.

“I gotta go take care of some captain stuff, so you need to just stay here and keep yourself busy. The computer’s disabled for calling out so don’t bother trying to contact anyone. Otherwise, you’ve got the run of the place. Read, watch something on the screen, there’s snacks and something to drink in the cabinets over there- whatever. I should be back in a couple hours.”

Jensen pulls him up and lays one hand on his cheek.

“I won’t be long. You’ll be okay?”

The kid smiles a little and nods his head, dropping his eyes shyly until Jensen leans in and kisses him chastely on the mouth. He pulls back and smiles, knowing he probably just made the biggest mistake of his life.

After he’s gone, Jared reaches up and touches his lips, still feeling the tingle.

 

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really beating up Jared, poor boy! I know you probably don't believe me, but I love Jared! Don't worry, though- this fic, like all romance, really has a happy ending; it's just the journey to get there that's so difficult :)  
> If you like what you read, please leave a kudos or comment. They inspire me to keep writing on!


	15. Ch 15- Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen finds his cabin empty and realizes Jared has gone missing. He gets his pistol and loads it, then goes hunting for the wayward kid.
> 
> (sorry for the weird spaces befor and after fic, AO3 is acting up tonight)

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          Ch15

 

“Finished already? Not really upholding the whole virile pirate cliché, are we?”

Sheppard smirks way too much for a guy who nearly got his liver carved out, but Jensen can appreciate a good natured ball busting as good as the next guy.

“Ha-ha. Wow, how long did it take to think that up?” he says as he slips into the seat at the nav station set right behind the pilot and copilot’s seats. “You’re really gonna need some new material if you’re gonna hit the big time.”

It’s not that he really needs to be up here or do anything important, so why the hell isn’t he back in his quarters with the kid?  Well, he’s always been an expert in avoidance. Call it a gift.

“Seriously, Cap- have you given much thought to what’s next with the Padalecki spawn? After you’ve had your fill, we’ve got an excellent chance on making a nice profit on that little piece of ass.”

He can feel his shoulders tense up.

“Don’t call him that.”

“What-?” Shep says, genuinely confused.

“His name’s Jared.”

He can feel Sheppard looking at him – staring at him- but he keeps his eyes on the data on the tablet in front of him.

“Oh, ballocks. You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

That makes him look up, meeting Sheppard’s cynical turn of lips.

“What?” He says, because he’s sure as hell not going act like he knows exactly what Shep’s thinking.

“No, you don’t. You don’t! You do _not_ get to have feelings for this kid!”

“Shep- Come on, man…” He shakes his head, smiling that smile he pulls out for preachers and law enforcement.

Sheppard slumps back into his seat and just looks at Jensen, then he rolls his eyes and raises his hand to scrub absentmindedly at his head. They just stare at each other for a millisecond.

“Jensen- what are you doing? I mean- for god’s sake- have you thought about how this ends?”

“I know.”

“You know.” He deadpans. “ _You know?_ We’re going to ransom his ass back to the WB and _get paid_ is how it ends. You know that, right?”

It’s really the only way it can go, Jensen thinks. _I mean, come on- they’re gonna fly around space like some kind of dynamic duo? Yeah. Right._

“Of course. I know that.”

“Well see that you remember it. We aren’t losing this prize again, Captain. The crew won’t stand for it and I won’t stand for it.” He’s red in the face and is fuming.

“Settle down. I know what I’m doing.”

“You keep saying that, but I’m beginning to wonder,” he grumbles under his breath as he turns back to the instruments.

Jensen sighs and goes back to his data. Maybe Shep’s right. He’s thinking crazy. Maybe he’s losing his edge- who knows. He wants payback, but goddamn, not at the expense of selling out his soul- and that’s what it feels like when he thinks of Jared and those marks on his back. Those marks he might as well have put there himself.

“The kid’s not so bad,” he hears himself saying. “He hasn’t done anything yet.  Maybe he is a Padalecki, but he’s not like them-“

“Christ, listen to yourself. Next, you’re going to announce you’re in love with your cabin boy and tell us where to send the wedding gifts.” He laughs hard at his own joke like it’s the funniest thing he’s heard all week.

Jensen frowns and slaps the back of Shep’s head. “Shut the fuck up. I’m not stupid.”

An hour later he’s rubbing the back of his neck and all he can keep thinking about is the way that soft kiss turned him on more than he wanted to admit, and now he’s sitting there with a half hard on and can’t even focus on the work in front of him because it’s all Jared- Jared- Jared, like a feedback loop that’s amping him up by the minute.

He hits the comm button to his quarters and calls out, “Jared, it’s me, Jensen. Pick up.”

A couple of seconds and, “Jared- _pick up_. It’s Jensen.”

Shep turns around, one eyebrow raised. He waves him off saying, “probably in the bathroom” and keys back to his quarters. This time, his voice has an edge and it’s not pretty.

“Jared- _pick up the god damned comm this fucking minute_ —“

He stands, saying to Sheppard, “ I’m sure it’s nothing,” because it is - _it better be -_ if that kid knows what the hell’s good for him- and he smiles reassuringly and leaves the flight deck, not breaking out in a run until the flight deck door slides shut. Then he hauls ass down the corridor to his quarters.

He rushes in, calling Jared’s name, and the fucker is gone. He stupidly checks the small bathroom twice, like he might be in there and he just missed seeing him or something. 

Gone. The little shit is gone and he can’t understand how until he thinks of the collar and tries to remember if he’d reset it or not when they came back to the cabin.

Jensen’s got one hand on the comm, ready to call out a shipwide alert, but decides against it. He hesitates a moment then unlocks his weapons case -pulls his pistol out and loads it with low grade rounds. They’ll hurt like a motherfucker, but are mostly survivable and he runs out into the corridor- thinking what the hell the kid could be up to – sabotage or an attempt to escape.

Fucking Jared. God damn it. He calls himself ten times a fool for leaving him—trusting him to be alone- and now he’s lost him somewhere inside the ship, doing god knows what- maybe even finding an unsecure comm and sending out a message to the CW and bringing them down on their heads.  Cursing himself, he runs to the weapons locker to secure it then decides to check the lifeboat. If he were going to escape, that’s the first thing he’d do.

Along the way, he checks rooms and looks down corridors. No sign of the kid anywhere.

Passing the mess, he bursts in, seeing it empty- and he’s ready to turn and leave when he hears Jared laugh.

It’s one of those giggly, full body laughs and for a second Jensen’s taken aback by the oddness of it. It’s been a long time since he heard that sound. This was Jared being free and unfettered, totally at odds with the wild and panicky adrenaline coursing through Jensen’s bloodstream at the moment.

He silently pulls his weapon and inches toward the open door leading to the kitchen. The only person in here this time of day would be Jim Beaver, chief cook and bottle washer- but no weak pushover. If Jared had him, something had gone seriously wrong.

He can hear them talking, low and indistinct, then Jared laughing again- this time more softly.

Jensen has his pistol up and ready to aim and shoot as he peeks around the open door. He can see them at a counter, chopping something- Jared has a knife in his hand, but obviously Jim’s in no danger and the kid’s relaxed and non-threatening. They’re both smiling like nothings fucking wrong and it burns his ass. He lowers his weapon and tucks it into the small of his back.

Jim looks up and sees him, and motions him in.

“Cap! Hey- come on in-“ He’s so jovial and friendly that it makes Jensen feel like an asshole, but he makes a point to stare a hole through Jared as he ask him why the hell he isn’t in the captain’s quarters.

The kid’s stiff with caution, but he manages to sound confident when he quietly says, “You said I had the run of the place. I was getting thirsty and thought I’d come down here and see if Jim had anything to drink.”

The couple of empty beer bottles give testament to the fact that he’s already killed two and is working on a third.

 “Kind of early to be drinking, isn’t it?” Not that he can really say shit about that, taking into account the fact he spends a considerable amount of time looking at the bottom of a glass himself, but Christ- the kid’s not even out of his teens yet and – shit—when did he start feeling like he was responsible for the damn guy? Fuck.

“It’s just a couple of beers. It’s not like-“

“Don’t bother explaining“ he says, holding up a hand. “You fucked up. I told you to stay put. You knew what I meant, so don’t play games. Now say thanks to Jim and let’s get you back where you belong.”

Jim puts his knife down and settles his big hands on his hips. With a sigh, he scrunches his brows together. “The kid ain’t bothering nobody. You keep him cooped up in your cabin and he’s likely to go crazy. ‘Sides, I needed the help- so I put him to work. You bunch a yahoos eat like a pack of wild dogs, and ain’t nobody giving a thought to the guy who’s doing all the work to keep you fed.”

Jim’s a good guy and he takes good care of the lot of them- even acting more like a friendly uncle than a ship’s cook.  Jensen lost count of how many time’s he’d been down here drowning his sorrows with the man, who never hesitated to offer an honest, well thought out opinion. He trusts the guy.

“I hear you, Jim. But this one’s gotta learn how to follow the rules,” he says, glaring at Jared. “Maybe he can come back and help out once we get some shit straightened out.”

Jared has the good grace to look chagrined, but he can’t help blurting out, “You said I had the run of the place. Those were your exact words.”

“What- are we arguing now? You need to quit while you’re ahead, Princess.”

“ _But it’s the truth and you know it_ , and you need to stop calling me Princess. _Sir_ , “ he adds as an afterthought, and shit, he doesn’t mean for it to come out sounding so mouthy and disrespectful, but it does – even he can tell- and the captain’s mouth turns down severely and he scowls at Jared like he’d like to knock his block off. So much for his short foray into submission- he wonders if he’ll ever learn.

Goddamn. The kid knows all his buttons and he’s pushing every last one. Jensen reaches out and grabs him by the bicep, pulling him along behind him.

“You want more freedom- you show me you’ve earned it. Right now, you march your pretty little ass back to my cabin and stay there like I told you.”

When they get through the door of his quarters Jared dramatically throws himself into the overstuffed chair.  He’s glaring at Jensen and thinks that in a battle of glare-fighting, he might win- except that Jensen suddenly leans forward, on hand on each chair arm- his face (that handsome face!) right up in Jared’s space and he says quietly, “Maybe if you were tied to this chair, you’d be more inclined to listen to your Captain.”

Jared just looks up, feeling the energy almost as a palpable thing crackling between the two of them. He feels like a rabbit under the paw of a wolf, caught between fight or flight. Sitting still as a stone, he doesn’t really make a conscious decision- it’s as if his body makes it for him- and he leans forward until the space between them is just a hairsbreadth- a fraction so small that all he needs to do is push his lips a little forward and they’d be kissing.

Jensen’s breath fans against him and Jared can taste it, coffee and cinnamon, and he breathes in as Jensen breathes out- sharing one breath over and over as if they’re already one. He watches Jensen’s mouth as they sit frozen in place, needing those lips on his and in his nervousness and desire, he bites his bottom lip- feeling a sharp burst of satisfaction as he hears Jensen’s sharp intake of breath.

“This some kind of game to you?” Jensen hisses between his teeth.

“No-“

“I’m not just another john looking for a quick fuck,” Jensen growls softly. He looks into Jared’s eyes, so soft and full of promises. It’s goddamn crazy how the kid can tie him up in knots with just a look.

“I know.”

The moment drags out until Jared can feel that instant where Jensen is ready to move back and he raises his hands placing them oh so lightly on Jensen’s arms. He neither pulls nor pushes away.  Waits- feeling the tension thrumming through Jensen's muscles. The silent invitation is plain as day, and it’s Jensen’s move now.

Jensen leans forward through the minute gap between them and rests his forehead lightly upon Jared’s. Closing his eyes, his breath hitches and Jared knows it’s not what he wants to hear. Not what he needs.

“Jared,” he says in a low growl, his eyes closing as he sighs, “I can’t-“

 _No_. Please no, Jared cries to himself. Maybe he misread the signs, he wonders, even though he’s sure it’s a lie. _You can, you can_ , he silently screams, but he’s already feeling the slump in Jensen’s shoulders as he thinks it.

“Why?” But he thinks he knows. Because he’s used goods, right? Dirty and disposable.  A receptacle for too many cocks already and he’s a fucking fool to think Jensen would still want him like he used to. He feels the shame wash over him and he wants to run- just run and hide and not embarrass himself any more.

“I’m not like them, Jared. I won’t be like them,” Jensen murmurs, feeling like an asshole when he hears Jared’s small sound of defeat.

“It’s okay,” Jared mumbles, his voice shaky with emotion. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know you deserve someone better-“

“Whoa, whoa- hold up there, Princess,” Jensen interrupts. “That’s not it. Not at all. Hey-“

He’s gently rubbing Jensen’s shoulders and back and slips up a hand to cup his cheek. Jared can feel tears spring uncontrollably as Jensen wipes them with the pads of his thumbs, whispering endearments and gently comforting him.

He pulls him close, tucking Jared’s head under his chin as he cards his fingers through the long soft hair.

“Jesus, kid, you think too goddamn hard,” he says as he presses a kiss to the top of Jared’s head. “I mean, I’m not gonna just use you and throw you away. Can’t do that to you, alright? It’s not that I don’t’ want you- ‘cause I do, okay? But-“

“You do?” Comes a muffled voice somewhere buried against his chest.

“Christ. Course I do, you little shit.”

“M’bigger than you-“

Jensen chuckles, bussing his lips against all that soft hair. “Yeah. You are. But I’m still the boss around here.”

“Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about what happened on Misty. I’m so sorry.” He’s half sobbing again, sick with relief and clinging to the hope that maybe, someday…

“Stop that, Jared. It wasn’t your fault, you hear me? You did what you had to do. You got nothing to be ashamed of, okay?” Those motherfuckers did a number on Jared and he’s already vowed to kill them the first chance he gets. “You’re safe now, Princess. Ain’t never letting anyone hurt you ever again, so help me.”

He lifts Jared’s chin and smiles at him, wiping the last of the tears from under Jared’s red, puffy eyes.

“Told ya you were mine, didn’t I?”

Jared’s sort of overwhelmed and tries smiling, but he thinks it might look more like a grimace. Doesn’t seem to faze Jensen any, though, because he’s smiling and then he’s leaning in and pressing his soft, full lips against his.          

“Want you to, Jensen. I know you’re not like them. I want to be with you – like we used to-“

Jensen kisses him again. “You sure? I don’t want to hurt you, baby.”

“I’m sure. You’d never hurt me. I missed you so bad-“  He feels tears like pinpricks behind his eyes and he tries hard not to cry. “I just missed you…”

“Missed you, too, kid- the whole damn time, I missed you every damned day.” Jensen says, and he kisses Jared hard, standing and pulling him up with him- wrapping his arms around the kid’s shoulders- one hand in his hair, gripping so tightly that it makes Jared smile and wince at the same time.  

 

**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids, sorry you waited longer than a week for this update. Hope you like it. Jared's gotten too cuddly for words. I just wanna hold him and love him and take him home. Jensen's like a big crunchy cookie with a gooey marshmallow center, isn't he? Told you things were going to get better. Stay tuned, because we're not through yet by a longshot :)
> 
> Leave me a note if you have a comment. Love you! xoxo


	16. Ch 16- Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since someone's made Jared feel good. Jensen decides he's the one to do it. One chapter of sweet, loving smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I updated. I'll be honest and tell you I've had a bit of writer's block- but in the interim, a little sexy lovemaking should hold until I can get my mojo back. I hope you enjoy. xoxo

 

**

Jared lets Jensen pull him in roughly; revels in it.  He can feel the possession in Jensen’s grip. How the kiss is Jensen claiming him- and it’s different than before in some subtle way that he can’t pin down, except that he can feel a sort of desperation in the way Jensen presses his mouth against his- a soft, almost undetectable sound of want escaping as he wraps an arm around Jared’s waist and tugs his hips in, one leg snaking between Jared’s- pressing urgently against his growing erection.

Jensen pulls his head back, his face relaxed, even as his hips subtly rock against Jared. “You good with this?”

It isn’t the most romantic way to be asked, but the sincerity’s obvious and Jared nods, tilting his hips for emphasis as Jensen’s hands slide around to grip his ass, urging him on as he rides Jensen’s leg.

Watching Jensen’s eyes go heavy lidded and dark with lust, a hint of a self-satisfied smile on his face, Jared rubs harder, seeking more friction- more pressure.

“Can’t we-“ Jared groans, sounding needy, even to himself.

Jerking him forward roughly one last time, Jensen pulls him toward the bed, laying him down almost gently as he slides alongside, a soft half smile on his face in contrast to the primal look in his eyes. “Been a long time since someone did something to make you feel good.”

It’s a truth that cuts sharply through the haze of his arousal, leaving Jared momentarily adrift. The sadness that’s always with him -coating him inside and out- surges forward with a vengeance. _Yeah, it’s been a long time_ – and he doesn’t want to think about it, but memories flash before him like a slideshow- on his hand and knees, on the bed, on the floor-  being pulled, pounded – left used and sometimes bloody -with no one but himself to be there to pick up the pieces until he couldn’t do it any longer. Learning to dissociate saved his life, but left him crippled and broken. This needy, frightened little kid he’s become pisses him off – makes him feels so fucking helpless all the time-

“Hey-“

He blinks and looks at Jensen, who’s still smiling with eyes that seem a little less lustful and a little more sad.

“Maybe it’s not the right time,” Jensen says, and Jared can feel him withdrawing, even though he’s barely moved his fingers from where they’ve been softly teasing at top of Jared’s waistband.

Jared grabs his hand before he can pull away any further. “No- Please, it’s not that-“

He feels a weight sitting on his chest like a boulder, but he forces himself to go on. “I’m not trying to play games, okay… it’s just, I think… I have some issues…” he trails off, lamely.

Jensen resumes the slow trace of a fingertip along his belly where soft skin meets fabric. He tilts his head and gives Jared a crooked little smile heavy with emotion. “Kid, you’re talking to the King of issues. I may never say this again and if you call me on it, I’ll probably deny it, but I know what it’s like to hurt. How it feels when you don’t think you’ll ever be happy again… or wonder how your life got so fucked up and turned around that you don’t even recognize yourself anymore.” He chuckles ruefully. “I mean- my issues have issues.”

Jared’s eyes are shiny and wet, but he smiles. “So we’re both kind of fucked up?”

“Fucked up all over the place,” Jensen replies, his fingers sneaking under the hem of Jared’s shirt and softly stroking.

“As long as I know I’m not the only one …” Jared teases, feeling his heart swell and amazed that he can feel so hopeful, horny and frightened all at the same time.  He brings his hand up to Jensen’s cheek, and Jensen turns, pressing his lips into the palm with a quiet vulnerability that makes Jared’s heart ache.

“I’ve never known anyone like you,” Jared whispers, as he pulls Jensen down for a gentle kiss that turns hot and deep and leaves him shivering with want all over again.

Jensen slides his hand under Jared’s shirt, and the kid groans sharply as he pinches a nipple. “You trust me?”

Jared nods, his mouth never breaking contact- his breath heavy as he licks up into Jensen’s mouth. “Do whatever you want.”

Jensen bites at the kid’s lip, catching it between his teeth, moaning roughly at the words of submission. He wants to make it good for Jared- give him the pleasure he deserves, but the alpha male in him sits up and howls in triumph.

“What I want is seeing you spread out for me, so fucking turned on you can’t see straight, and begging me to let you come…” he growls, biting at Jared’s neck, hearing him cry out. “Mmm. Yeah, just like that.”

He sits up and tugs at Jared’s worn shirt with eager hands, pulling it off, and then his own, tossing it aside. He pushes Jared back onto the bed and undoes his pants, knocking hands away as he pulls them off. “Let me.”

Jared lays there like an offering; long hair spread around his head in a soft halo, golden skin shining in the low light- still but for his eyes, moving over Jensen with bright expectation.  His shoulders and chest broader and more muscular than Jensen remembers; somehow even more exciting than the slim youth he made love to what seemed like a lifetime ago before all the misunderstandings and pain. “You’ve grown up,” he smiles.

“I couldn’t help it.” Jared bites his lip as he lays vulnerable and aching, opening a window into his soul for Jensen to crawl through and make himself comfortable.

Jensen’s hand ghosts along one thigh, skimming briefly across the hard length of Jared’s cock, watching it jump in response, up across tightening abs that quiver under his hand, and back down the other leg. He does it again and again, brushing maddeningly against the engorged cock that’s gone deep red at the head, slowly leaking drops of moisture- but not hard enough, not nearly.

Jared watches him from beneath lowered lids, breath coming heavy and thick, watching and anticipating as he feels the caresses that promise so much more to come.

“Jensen-“, he bites out, as a finger teases against the slit, rubbing the wet across the tip until it’s shiny and slick, then around the ridge of the head and back and forth across the bundle of nerves nestled just under it. “Oh, please-“

Jensen slides his finger up and down and brings it to his mouth. “You still taste like candy,” and he winks as Jared makes a funny little face that he’s unable to hold before his eyes slide half closed and heavy with desire. “You can have more if you want,” he whispers to Jensen; an invitation, an order and a plea all rolled into one as his voice breaks.

This Jared – the one who yields to his desire to dominate and loves it; acquiescing- but somehow still managing to make him bend to his will- this is who he needs.

“Yeah. I want.”

Jared lifts his hips, heavy cock jutting out, hard and thick. “Then take it. Suck me.“

“Tell me, baby. Tell me how you want it.” Jensen stares intently, his green eyes piercing through the last of Jared’s reservations.

“Get your mouth on me and suck my cock,” Jared’s voice is low and husky with want. “Fucking suck my cock, my balls- I want you to spread me out and lick me… _ohfuck_ ” he ends in a gasp as Jensen leans forward, sliding his hot, wet mouth over the velvety head and down the shaft.

Hands slide through Jensen’s bristly hair as he feels Jared’s cock heavy in his mouth. He takes it deep, letting it fill him, stretching his throat as he presses his tongue along it before sliding back, catching a breath, then down deep again, working along the silken length. He can feel Jared resisting the urge to buck up, and he encourages him by bobbing in time with Jared’s restrained thrusts until it’s too good- Jared can’t hold himself back and arches into Jensen’s wet, waiting mouth, fucking up and up, his hips pulsing.

Jensen pulls back, his hand sliding down and along the tightened sac, gently rolling the balls in his fingers as he swirls his tongue around the sensitive, swollen head of Jared’s cock, his teeth barely grazing across it. Moving between Jared’ spreading legs, he licks and teases along the length of him, across the wrinkled skin of his balls, pulling one gently in his mouth, sucking softly, making Jared wail in pleasure.

Jared pulls his legs apart, widening and arching his hips. “Fuck, that’s good,” he manages to bite out as Jensen takes the other ball into his mouth, tracing the shape of it with his tongue. He lifts the sac with his hands, licking under at the base and up, taking his time and using his lips and tongue to flick and lap at the sensitive skin before moving lower, lifting and spreading Jared’s shaking legs.

“Wanna lick you everywhere,” Jensen whispers, his voice raw, as he slips his tongue into the crease and across the furled muscle. Jared’s soft moans have him on edge, nearly ready to come himself, making him even more eager to lick into that place and take him- claim him once and for all.

Jared whimpers loudly when he feels the tip of Jensen’s tongue probing at his opening. It’s good. Christ, so good- so sharp and intense, making him want to spread himself wider. He’s got his hand under his knees, holding himself apart in a posture of complete submission and surrender- but he’s not giving, he taking. Taking all that Jensen’s willing to give him and more, demanding more- all of it.

“Keep doing that. God, yes. Don’t you fucking stop.”

Jensen doesn’t lift his head. “Not gonna stop.” He licks around the rim of the tight muscle, pushing in and out as much as he can with this tongue, the small movements more than enough to have Jared moaning and murmuring an endless string of nonsensical profanity - pulling him wide with his hands and dipping in a finger alongside his tongue until he’s got Jared almost crying with need.

He laps across the sensitive hole, his mouth pressing, licking- worshipping like the most devout disciple at this sacred, hidden place, giving all of himself even as he takes the heated moans and cries as his reward for his work.

Jensen’s fingers play and tease, and he looks up when he feels the tension building in the muscles of Jared’s taut ass.

“I’m gonna- I want –“ Jared pants out, incoherent and wobbly. “Please, Jen- need to come so bad…” and Jensen let’s loose a low, deep moan as he leans down, placing his mouth on the juncture of Jared’s thigh, sucking with a mouth wide and burning on his lover’s skin. Pulling back, he sees the reddening bruise that brands Jared as his.

He pulls on Jared’s legs until they’re lowered once again, spread loosely and he leans down to rub his face against the inside of one lightly haired thigh. His stubble rough against the skin until it glows pink, Jensen kisses him softly, with dark eyes on Jared twisting and moaning above him.

“Go ahead. Let me watch you,” he whispers, squeezing gently on Jared’s cock, making him gasp as he pushes Jensen’s hand away and replaces it with his own, tugging firmly and fiercely, his heels digging into the bed as he strokes. Jensen watches, turned on by seeing his lover so lost in chasing his own pleasure, and he grinds his own rigid cock against the mattress for relief.

 With a sharp cry, Jared tenses, splattering his chest as his release comes in throbbing pulses, finally, his body sinking back, finished and boneless, squeezing the last milky drops from the tip.

They lay still for a minute, both catching their breath. Jensen wraps his hands under and around Jared’s legs, fingers rubbing absently against the soft skin of his abdomen. He lays his head on one of Jared’s long thighs, content to just lay like this forever, if they could be that lucky. At the moment, he wants nothing except maybe a glass of water, but damn if he’s going to get up and ruin the moment.

“That was…fantastic,” Jared breathes.

“Mmm, yes it was.”

Jared looks down at Jensen pillowed on his leg, hair mussed from its usual spikey style to  tousled and soft- takes in the soft sweet – hell- _open_ expression on Jensen’s face and falls for him completely all over again.

“I love you, Jensen-“

It slips out before he knows it, his voice low but distinctly clear in the quiet room. Jensen’s still and calm, only the widening of his eyes and a slight tic betraying the fact that something’s going on in that head of his. Jared holds his breath, the moment full with things unsaid, and he’s wondering if he’s going to regret this – no maybe more like how soon will he regret this- because as the beats of his heart go by, with the answering silence from Jensen- he wishes he could unsay it and they could go back to the thoughtless bliss of a few moments ago.

“It’s okay-“

“Jared--“

They speak in unison, then stop. Waiting.

Jensen presses a kiss against Jared’s leg- let’s his head hang until he’s got his forehead resting there. “You’re too good to me- too good _for_ me.” He looks up into eyes filled with hope and dread and feels a little like an asshole. “You deserve something more than this.”

“I don’t. Just want to be with you.” He should stop. Should stop right now before he’s begging and loses all self respect.

Jensen sighs heavily, lets his fingers rub small circles where they rest against the skin of Jared’s hipbones. “How can you even know that? You say that now, but one day …What happens when you change your mind- when you know you made a mistake?”

That’s when Jared realizes how afraid Jensen is. All that bluster and bravado shielding this tender vulnerability. How he wears that mask, that ruthless pirate persona, like a suit of armor. His heart swells with love and compassion.

“I’m not making a mistake. You gotta trust me.”

Jensen breaks eye contact, hanging his head again, still for a so long that Jared thinks he can hear the beat of his own heart.

“Okay-“ Jensen murmurs. “Okay. I hope you don’t regret it.”

 

**


	17. Ch 17- Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, the crew of the Impala is loading supplies for transport when someone recognizes Jared as the kidnapped son of a WB aristocrat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but things were going to get too sappy if I didn't throw some angsty angst in the mix- don't hate me! 
> 
> As I've said before, this was originally supposed to be a medium length, somewhat lighthearted and sassy story about Jensen and Jared being marooned together. This has evolved way, way beyond that original idea (which I still really want to write!). I've come to a point where this may be the first of a two-parter or even three-parter, because I'm not nearly done with the story, but there is a ton of storytelling left to do.
> 
> Part of that is what I've always said; I'm not a writer. I'm afraid I'm just winging it- telling the story as it comes to me. I'm not as skilled as I could be with plotting, pacing, etc.
> 
> See what you think as you read this chapter. Can you see what the next story arc is? Would you like it condensed to fit within this fic- or as a longer sequel? Let me know in the comments and I'll be happy to discuss.
> 
> thanks xoxo

 

***

Two months later, they’re loading supplies onto a shuttle for transport up to the Impala, the crew doing the heavy lifting while Jensen negotiates with the locals and picks up the latest news.

Duria is an outpost- pretty far flung- the traders who pass this way definitely on the shady side , but the intel they leave is more or less decent and trustworthy.

The merchant wears the traditional Durian garb of loose robes edged with intricate embroidered patterns, denoting his caste. His hair is long and intricately plaited and he wears a wealth of chains and precious gems around his neck, as befitting his status. Overall, he’s fairly human-looking, except for the six fingers on each hand and the second eyelid, that sweeps over his eyeball with each blink; reminding Jensen just a little too much of a lizard sunning himself on a rock. He also happens to know the males sport a vestigial, but sensitive clitoris; something he discovered during one of his “fuck anything that moves” periods. The merchant idly strokes a simulacrum, a simulated pet; still rare and expensive this far out on the rim. The simulacrum is a very good copy of an Earth kitten, with pure white fur and piercing blue eyes.

They’re lounging under a tent-like structure, out of the glare of the Durian sun; watching the crew and Durian longshoremen wrangle the pallets of supplies. He can pick Jared out instantly, his long hair blowing around his face as he laughs and jokes around with his fellow crew.

“I want to tthank you again for your businessss” the Durian merchant comments in his thick accent. “Alwaysss a pleasure, Cahptain.”

Jensen lets the Durian top off his glass of ambrosia. “Not a problem, Bob. You always treat me right when I come, and as long as that continues, you’ve got a loyal customer.” He has to force himself to look away from Jared, who’s sweating with exertion and looks good enough to eat.

The Durian chuckles. “One day I’m going to insissst you learn to pronounce my name properly. Now- I hessitate to bring this up- but have you decided what to do with your hossstage problem?”

Jensen turns toward him, no longer cordial. “It’s been nice doing business with you, Bob” he says, tilting his head as he looks out onto the loading docks.  “It’s damn unfortunate you feel the need to pry into my affairs.”

The Durian knows he’s fucked up, and he tries to placate Jensen with apologies; finally promising him a couple of cases of good quality ambrosia and, as a last resort, throws in the simulacrum as a bonus.

Jensen relaxes back into the chair after getting the kind of groveling that makes dealing with these kind of slimy outworld dealers bearable. “Now, to answer your question, Bob- there is no hostage problem. Whatever you’ve heard – or thought you’ve heard- is wrong. I’m just a simple trader. That’s all.”

Bob nods in agreement; the second eyelid blinking in rapid succession. “Understood, Cahptain. My pardon for offenssse. You realize it’s no secret that the WB is missssing one of their ambassadors. Some say it’s the son of Padalecki himself. I’ve heard they won’t ressst until they find him.”

It would be too much to ask for them to get off scot-free, but Jensen had hoped a little time would take the heat off the hunt for Jared. It took some fast talking, but he’d finally convinced the crew to agree to nix the hostage negotiation- although it cost him the equal amount from his personal fortune.  Now everyone was happy – even Sheppard quit his bitching in the face of easy money.

“He’s not a hostage, Bob. You might want to let that be known.  Just one of the crew…”

“Ahh, I sssee,” The Durian replies. “Might you introduce me, then? I’ve never met a member of the arissstocracy. If the Resistance is sssuccessful, we may soon be rid of them all, gods willing.”

Jensen hollers and waves Jared over, watching the young man as he lopes toward the tent, long legs pumping with an easy athleticism. He stops; breathing a little heavily in the light Durian atmosphere, eyes bright with exertion, and nods enthusiastically to the merchant before turning to Jensen.  “All loaded, Cap. Just waiting on your word before we head out-“

“They’re bringing a couple more cases around for you to load. You’ll wanna watch it. It’s delicate cargo.” After he issues his orders, Jensen introduces Jared to the merchant, who reminds Jared somewhat of a barbarian prince. “Bob wants to know if you’re being held against your will.”

Jared’s brows draw together as he swings his gaze to the Durian. “No. Absolutely not. I’m aboard the Impala of my own free will, sir.”

The Durian smiles politely, his eyelids blinking. “That isss good to hear. There hasss been some talk of an abduction. It would be unsettling if the WB should bring the wrath of the CW down upon our headsss in a search for you. I wish you the bessst of luck.”

Jared feels the tension and notices the way Jensen holds himself carefully, as if gauging his response to the merchant. “I’m not going back, if that’s what you’re asking. I’m staying on the Impala. Permanently.” It’s said to the Durian, but directed at Jensen. He steps forward until his knee makes contact with Jensen’s outstretched leg, feeling the captain relax slightly.

Cocking his head, Jensen stares at the merchant, the possessiveness in his eyes giving lie to the bored expression on his face. Ah, so that’s how it is. The Durian smiles widely and claps his hands. “Well, my young man, I’m happy to have met you. It’s good to know not all the ruling classs  look down upon the lowly ranks sssuch as we, right Cahptain?” he grins at Jensen.

Watching Jensen and the Durian laugh together makes Jared slightly uncomfortable, and he’s ready to get the hell out of there and back to the ship. As he moves to step back, Jensen hooks a hand around his thigh. “Hold on a sec. I got something for you, “and he plucks the kitten simacrulum from the arm of the merchant and dumps it unceremoniously into Jared’s hands.

“What? Jensen—“ He’s gazing down at the kitten, who’s clinging to him, claws out and digging painfully into his palms at the sudden movement. His fingers curl around it protectively. “A cat?”

“Well, not a real cat, but close enough. No worries about it stinking up the place peeing on everything, but yeah.” The open delight on the kid’s face is worth a few shredded cushions.

 “Now take that thing and make ready to leave. I’ll be there shortly.”

As Jared walks off, cooing at his new charge, the Durian makes a low noise. “You live dangerously, my friend, but I sssee the appeal. I certainly do. Be warned, though, the CW is still looking for him, and they’ll take him back if they find him, whether or not he claims he’s made his choice.”

Jensen gets up and stretches. “Then I guess I’ll have to make sure they never find him.”

**

Jared lays on the bed, absently running his fingers over the head of the kitten, watching as it half closes its eyes in ecstasy. “You think my father is gonna give up looking for me? Maybe I should send him a message - tell him I’m okay and to just leave me alone.”

Looking up from his book, one leg thrown over the arm of the easy chair, Jensen looks at him pensively and purses his lips a moment before speaking.

“I don’t think what you want plays any part of it. At this point, it’s him and the CW asserting their authority. Honestly? I don’t see him giving up. He’s been embarrassed – the whole WB aristocracy and CW as well- and they won’t stop until they find us.” He smiles then, and the ice that’s started filling Jared’s veins subsides somewhat. “We’ve just got to make sure we’re one step ahead of them, that’s all.”

The thought of constantly living life on the run is daunting- something he never thought he’d ever have to deal with. He realizes he was naïve in believing they could just go about their lives as if the past had never happened.

“You know I never want to go back, right? That life- I can’t do it. I never wanted to do it.”

Jensen’s smile is soft and a bit sad. “I know you think that now. But when we’ve got a gunship on our tail and the shit hits the fan, sometimes things look different.”

Sitting up, Jared pushes the simacrulum to the side. “Are you still hanging onto that idea? I don’t know what I can say that can convince you. I’m not going back- no matter what.” He rakes his fingers through his hair in exasperation. “Fuck. Sometimes you really piss me off.”

“Take it easy- I’m not doubting you, but you’re young-“ he holds up his hand when he see’s Jared getting ready to protest. “No- let me finish. Right now, all this- seems exciting and romantic- I get it. But the reality is, these bastards are capable of shit you have no idea of how to handle. I mean- the CW…”

Jensen stops short, shaking his head and staring out into space, lost in a memory Jared can only guess at.

When he looks back at Jared, Jensen’s eyes are glistening, but his voice is like iron. “The CW and their piece of shit overlords, the WB, are brutal sonovabitches. They have great PR, but it doesn’t disguise the fact that they’re ruthless bastards who’ll kill and destroy anyone that gets in their way. I’ve been there, Jared. I’ve seen what’s left when the legions decide to make an example of a city – fuck, a whole planet, even- just because they feel like it. They’ll kill anyone. Torture. Maim. They’re evil. And your father is the worst of the lot. He fucking left you to be whored out in exchange for a convenient base for his troops. Doesn’t that tell you anything?”

Jared doesn’t bother to wipe at the wet tracks of tears on his face as Jensen speaks, because he knows he’s right. He’s been raised in a bubble. Royalty eating cake when the populace struggled for a crust of bread. If it hadn’t been for the nightmare on Misty, he’d still be muddling along, blindly believing that the galaxy was a happy place where the worst that could happen was that he wouldn’t grow up to be an artist like he once dreamed.

“If you hate them so much, how come you don’t fight for the rebellion? You have a ship. Contacts all over the galaxy- “ He jumped to his feet. “We could do it, Jensen. Help out- do our part- be part of the resistance- “

“No.”

“And why not? You said yourself they were brutal bastards, murdering oppressors-“

Jensen’s up and out of his chair, and they’re stalking warily around each other as the argument goes back and forth. “I’m not fucking stupid. The rebellion is pointless. They’ll never win. The number of resistance fighters is as significant as a gnat on an elephant’s ass-“

“Oh, so you’re content to bitch about it, but you don’t care enough to _do_ anything. That’s selfish, Jensen. You spend your time drinking, kidnapping and thieving while others go out and _die_ for what they believe in-”

Jensen looks like he wants to plant his fist into Jared’s face, his hands clenching and unclenching, matching the tic in his jaw.

“That’s exactly what I do, Jared. I’m a thief and a kidnapper! You just figure that out? When was it- when I first stopped your ship- or was it the second time? Think that didn’t feel good- getting one over on the WB knowing I was fucking one of Padalecki’s very own? Because I got news for you-“

He’s stopped short by the fist that smashes into his mouth, knocking him back.

He’s bent over, fingering the split in his lip that’s already swelling and wipes the blood off. Glancing up at Jared, he freezes at the look on the kid’s face. Jared’s gone pale and still; saying nothing, but in his eyes is everything.

 “Fuck, Jared-“

It’s too late. He’s gone before Jensen can even think of the next word.

**

Laying there in the dark, Jensen thinks about getting up for the hundredth time when he hears the door open. He lays there like a coward, pretending to be asleep as Jared slips off his clothes and lays down in the bed. The minutes tick by and he finally finds the balls to turn over, unable to see a thing.

“Jared-“

There’s no answer, but he can tell by the sound of breathing that Jared’s awake. The smell of beer rolls off him, pungent and bitter. Jensen reaches out, laying his hand on an unresponsive shoulder. “I fucked up,man. I’m sorry…”

Long seconds tick by. “You never talk about what happened to you, but it must have been big to make you like this. “ It wasn’t what Jensen was expecting.  “You fight dirty,” Jared finishes.

“You’re right- I do. I’m a bastard when it comes to that, I know it.“ He rubs against the rigid shoulder and slowly feels the muscles relax. “I’m an asshole most of the time.”

“The only reason I’m here is that I know you didn’t mean it. That you’ve got some fucked up shit going on inside you that has nothing to do with me- but I’m not stone, Jensen.”

They lay in silence, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing, waiting for the other to speak and the minute stretches out painfully. When Jensen starts to speak. his voice is low and hesitant.

“I tried, Jared. Took off on a mission with a hundred other dewy eyed kids and came back with less than twenty. My bravery evaporated after the first barrage and I about shit my pants I was so scared- but I got out alive, somehow- no fucking idea how, except we were doing anything we could to stay alive, and then-“ his voice cracking,” I got home- what was left of it- because, y’know, while we were gone, they sent the legions in…”

The gates holding the hurt burst open, bitter bile flooding his throat as he forces the words past the lump that threatens to choke him. “Too late. Too late- I … Everything was on fire- all dead, or nearly dead. My family – dead… and then I went to the school- fast as I could, thinking, maybe by some miracle-“

Jared curls in, letting Jensen wrap his arms around him like he’s holding onto a lifeline- pulling his head deep into his neck where he can barely breathe while Jensen’s tears roll into his hair and down his face, mingling with his own.

“The things they did to those kids, Jared- _little kids_ \- - left them there like a bunch of broken toys, all in pieces-“ He breaks himself then, sobbing hard as if he’s being torn in two, clutching Jared as if he’s the only thing holding him together.

“He was there.” His voice is scratchy with tears. “Before she died, my sister told me Padalecki was there, at the head of the legion- she saw him right before they killed her husband and son.”

He pulls back, his eyes red rimmed and puffy, looking like he’s just seen the carnage this moment rather than nearly a decade ago. Jared reaches up, wipes away the track of tears on Jensen’s cheek and feels his stuttering breath on his face. “I’m a coward, Jared. I just ran. Ran hard and fast as far as I could- tried not to think about it, except that one day I’d fuck with Padalecki’s world the way he fucked with mine- make him suffer like I suffered- and kill him slowly the way they tortured those kids. I’m sorry he had to be your father, but I hate him, Jared. I fucking hate him so much…”

 

**

 


End file.
